


失落的一角

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Chinese Translation, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Build, Teacher Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 106,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 巴奇是一個知名的好萊塢演員，其事業在過去六年每況愈下。讓他憂鬱的原因不僅於此，當年造成他失去一隻手臂的車禍也是另一個因素。他想逃離洛杉磯和目前的生活，他的經紀人／宣傳，克林特於是替他在克里夫蘭找了一個安靜的住處。他並不知道他的鄰居將對他的生活帶來劇烈改變。尤其是一個名叫史蒂夫・羅傑斯的鄰居。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Missing Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587040) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



「我甚至確定了你有最好的鄰居。你知道，就是真正正派善良的人。」

聽著自己的經紀人克林特從電話傳來的聲音，巴奇哼笑了一聲。「謝了，但那不是我的本意，也不應該是你的目標。」

「嗯。所以你那個樓層有兩個鄰居。一個是——」

巴奇用力呼了一口氣。「我並不想結交新朋友，這也不是我現在最需要的。我只想好好享受某種程度的獨處。我以為你知道我想要這麼做的原因。」

「拜託，巴奇。」克林特說道。巴奇聽得出他正在過馬路，因為汽車喇叭的聲音響亮清晰。洛杉磯對「行人」這個概念毫無理解。「你只是想逃避洛杉磯的環境，不是社交生活。這對你會是好事。」

巴奇揉了揉額頭。「嗯。反正，我想隱名埋性。我不想冒險讓別人知道我是誰。所以我才跟你說我想找一個安靜的地方。」

「那裡是俄亥俄州克理夫蘭市，巴奇！再加上你現在那個流浪漢造型，沒有人會猜到你是詹姆斯・巴恩斯的。相信我。」

巴奇難過地笑了笑，發出一聲長嘆。「我需要消失不見，克林特。我對這件事是認真的。」

克林特的語氣也從輕輕鬆變成嚴肅。「你給我聽好了，巴奇，就算你現在非常需要遠離人群，你也不可能永遠孤獨一輩子的。你得和真正的人接觸。相信我，這個世界除了好萊塢那些假惺惺的人渣，還有其他人。我是為你著想。這也是你應該住那棟公寓的原因。」

想著人生即將進入過渡期，巴奇閉上眼睛。「我很感謝你，可是我不同意你的想法。我需要一些獨處的時間。一些自我獨處的時間。」他沈默了半晌。克林特多少在線上。他聽見對方向星巴克的小姐點了一杯中杯拿鐵。他聽見咖啡師煮咖啡的匡噹聲響。

「嘿，克林特？」

「嗯？」

「那隻手臂進行得如何？史塔克會什麼時候完成？」

「我昨晚打過電話給他。他說會在兩個星期內完成。」

「什麼？為什麼？」他問道，聲音充滿了急迫。

他一直在等著這個——神奇的發明，史塔克是這麼說的——以便繼續過自己的生活。自從去年那場駭人的車禍，他一直無法找到合適的義肢。克林特有一個富豪朋友剛好也是一名工程師，他於是向抑鬱消沈的巴奇提出這個建議。當時的巴奇事業如江河日下，車禍造成的傷勢更讓情緒低沈。

「還沒完全準備好。」

「什麼意思？」

「他可以安裝在你的手臂上，可是肢體動作和知覺感應還需要調整。他在力學還其它我叫不出名字的問題遇到一些困難。」

巴奇發出當天的第二個嘆息。克林特於是改變話題。「你聽我說，你的公寓已經準備好了，我明天會過去你那兒送你去機場。別擔心。一切都在掌控中。」

巴奇祈求上帝這個新的安排最終可以讓他獲得平靜。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

詹姆斯・巴恩斯終於替自己找到了一個寧靜的所在。

真真實實。

他抬頭看著他的新公寓，決定要給克林特加薪。他付了車資，下了計程車。幸好司機並未認出他。他開始認為克林特是對的。這裡的人根本不在乎，而且他的長髮和深胡渣也很有效。

可是。還有社交媒體。他決定要全部刪除，但克林特向他保證他會接手管理。總要讓人以為他還在洛杉磯。巴奇剛開始是拒絕的，最終還是被克林特說服，接受了他的計劃。於是，巴奇辦了新的手機門號，將舊手機給了克林特。如今，他的通訊錄裡只有他的家人，還有克林特。

他背上旅行袋，慢條斯理地爬上外頭的階梯。鳥兒的鳴叫，還有遠處孩童玩鬧的聲音讓他稍稍鎮定下來。他覺得自己或許終於可以得到一直想要的生活。一個不需要應付製作人、導演或媒體的寧靜生活。

他用克林特給他的鑰匙打開公寓的門。建築內非常安靜，他呼吸了一口清涼空氣。有新油漆和木頭的味道。他調整放在完好肩膀上的包包，抬頭看了看。這裡共有三層樓。他住三樓。這棟公寓內有電梯，但他想慢慢來，享受這安詳的寧靜。他一次踩一個台階，爬到二樓的時候，他看見一位老太太步出她的房子，心臟差點停止跳動。他沒做好別人可能認出他，或與他近距離接觸的心理準備。於是，他決定保持鎮定，繼續往前走。他整了整頭上的棒球帽，眼睛往下看。發現他在看，老太太笑了笑。

「早啊。」她在樓梯間經過他的時候說。

他點點頭。「早。」

待她離開視線，他才鬆了一口氣，繼續爬樓梯，隨即又嘲笑自己。他著實不用擔心的。他拍的最後一部電影是在六年前。今時今日，若要有穩定的演藝事業，得要經常曝光才行。他如是告訴自己，以免下回與人擦身而過的時候再次驚慌。

他的樓層很安靜。他看了看自己的單位。六號。七號在他的對面，五號在中間。他沒聽見任何聲響，看來住戶都上班去了。

巴奇把門打開，走了進去。門一關上，他將旅行袋扔在入口的地板上，隨處走動。他好像沒有離開自己在洛杉磯的住處。

_真是天殺的，克林特。_

房子裡一應俱全，連跑步機都有。謝天謝地，這是一間半正常的房子，空間寬敞，還看得見公園。冰箱裡吃喝齊備，他忍不住還是笑了。那表示他可以一個星期後才出門買日常所需。整個房子設計精美，但克林特更上層樓，提供了一切所需，以便他好好度過在這裡的短暫生活。

連額外的床單和毛巾都準備了。

「我還過什麼正常生活啊。謝謝你喔，克林特。」他自言自語道。

他走回到門口，拿起旅行包。是時候讓自己習慣一個人的生活了。

他打開窗戶，讓白緞窗簾隨風飄揚。他接著坐在沙發上，深深呼吸，接收所有的氣息。鳥兒的鳴唱又回來了。

自車禍發生後，這是他第一次由衷微笑。他也許會把這裡當作永久的住所。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇前三天都在沙發上度過。他帶了好幾本書過來，時間都花在閱讀上。不需要接聽經紀人／宣傳的電話，他已經好久不曾享受做其它事情的樂趣了。

他後來形成了一套規律。他會在清晨時刻醒來，穿上慢跑鞋，在附近跑步。他總是一樣的裝束。頭髮放下，戴著帽子，臉頰蓄著深色鬍渣。即便天氣有時潮濕，他總是穿著長袖汗衫。他還在等著那個義肢。他就算將左邊的長袖子別在肩膀上，別人從沒注意，也不會多看他一眼。他仍對缺少的肢體相當自覺。他還是無法完全習慣。

他見過幾個心理治療師。他還在康復的路上，但他認為自己最終只想獲得寧靜。所以他才會在這裡。

搬來新住處一個星期後，他覺得自己應該去買新鮮蔬果了。他其實跟克林特說過他不需要車子，但他的經紀人／宣傳相當堅持。發現對方替他準備了 BMW ，巴奇罵了髒話。他拒絕使用。他決定無論去哪裡都要步行。

他喜歡住在這裡無人知曉的隱密性。他在這裡是自由的。

他在雜貨店買了新鮮蔬菜和水果，牛奶和麵包。可以自己買東西，他覺得很棒。他付了現金，離開商店，走路回去自己的住處。

克林特早上發了一封電郵給他，告知金屬手臂將在這個星期結束前準備好。巴奇希望自己早就裝了義肢，因為用一隻手臂抱著袋子一路走回去越來越吃力。

他在晚上八點左右終於回到自己住的公寓。謝天謝地，同樣的老太太正要步出大門，於是替他把門開著。

「謝謝您。」他感激地朝她微笑。

「不客氣，親愛的。」

他是搭電梯回到自己的樓層的。袋子的重量把他累壞了。他提醒自己記得要克林特催促東尼的那個發明。電梯門在他的樓層打開，他屏住呼吸。一切正常。

他鬆了一口氣。

巴奇至今尚未碰到他的鄰居，這倒讓他相當高興。克林特罵過他，要他和人打交道，但這並不是他來這裡的原因。他想討避人群，逃避社交。他目前的狀態不適合這些事。此時此刻，他最關心的事就是不去關心任何人或任何事。

幸好鑰匙已經拿在抱著袋子的手上。他正要插入鑰匙的時候，一把愉快的聲音突然響起：「終於，我們的新鄰居！」

「 _我的天！_ 」

他把袋子掉在地上，水果在地板上滾得到處都是。謝天謝地，牛奶沒撒。他沒時間轉身看對方到底是誰，因為他正忙著抓住一顆準備滾下樓梯的蘋果。他並沒抓到，蘋果被另一隻手搶去了。他抬頭一看，差點被噎著。

一個男人，年紀大概與他相仿，高聳在他面前。對方有淺金色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛，和不錯——應該是很棒的——身材。巴奇以為對方可能以身上穿著的深藍色亨利衫及合身牛仔褲雕塑出來的。

原來這個人就是剛剛嚇到他的傢伙。巴奇還蹲在買來的物品旁邊，他看見那傢伙跪在他面前，撿拾其它的東西。

巴奇一直盯著，神秘傢伙繼續說話。「嚇到你我真的很抱歉。來。」他撿起所有的蘋果，放進袋子裡。和巴奇的眼神對上的時候，那個傢伙靜止了數秒。從未見過如此湛藍的眼睛，巴奇看著覺得時間如數年之久。

 _他怎麼可能是真的？_ 他心想。

那個傢伙接著露出燦爛的笑容，伸出一隻手。「我叫史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

巴奇中斷目光接觸，有些猶豫地和他握手。「巴奇。」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫重複了一次，又笑了。「你都以小名稱呼嗎？」

猜得出那是個小名，巴奇還是得稱讚一下對方。他開始撿拾自己的東西，回答問題的時候避開對方的眼睛。「嗯。」

他開始驚慌。萬一對方認出他呢？他會在推特上說，媒體到時會大作文章。不然他剛剛為什麼靜止了幾秒鐘？

「酷喔。」史蒂夫接著開始協助他，卻被巴奇制止了。

「別麻煩了，我自己來就行了。」

史蒂夫繼續撿其它物品。「不麻煩，沒關係的。」

「我說我自己來就行了。」巴奇幾乎要發火了，這倒讓史蒂夫停下動作。他看著巴奇，站了起來。巴奇立刻覺得自己很糟糕，繼續將其它物品放進袋子裡。

史蒂夫把玩著自己的鑰匙。「對不起。我只是想幫個忙而已。」

巴奇抱著袋子站起來，當下覺得他會停止一切，停止跟那個傢伙建立任何互動或關係。於是，他決定採取行動，一個車禍發生後極為熟練的方法。

「為什麼？因為我只有一隻手臂嗎？」他問道，語氣嚴厲。

史蒂夫臉上的驚恐表情幾乎讓他覺得難過，但他非得如此不可。他得推開每個試圖接近他的人，就算對方是一個友善的鄰居。

史蒂夫舉起雙手，揮了揮。「不，不。我甚至沒有——我不是那個——」

巴奇這才注意到史蒂夫的眼睛如何往他的左手臂看去。他發現史蒂夫上前幫他的時候，也許根本沒注意到。於是，巴奇轉身背對男人，打開家門。進門的時候，他看見對方臉上的表情。史蒂夫依然一臉尷尬和困惑不解。

巴奇接著說：「隨便啦。」

然後把門關上，懶得聽對方還有什麼話要說。手臂抱著袋子，他迅速背靠著門，往下滑了下去。他閉上眼睛，努力平復撲通亂跳的心臟，也努力忘記他的鄰居那個難過的表情。對方只是想表現友善而已，他不應該被巴奇那樣對待。巴奇很清楚。但他不得不如此。他目前不想投入任何事情，即便友情也是。

他掏出手機，傳了一則簡訊給克林特：

_去你的，你這王八蛋！_


	2. Chapter 2

巴奇並未收到任何簡訊回覆。他的手機反而響起，螢幕上閃著克林特的名字。他仍坐在地板上，但接起電話之後，他站了起來，把袋子留在原地。

「好啦，我又幹了什麼事？」克林特問。

巴奇咬牙切齒道：「你心知肚明自己幹了什麼事！」

「巴奇，我知道我的工作能力很優秀，可是讀心術並包含在我的天賦之內。」

巴奇踱來踱去，幾乎對手機大聲嚷道：「你知道的，你這個王八蛋！你明知道！所以你才堅持要住這棟公寓的，是不是？」

「知道什麼啊！請你不要大聲嚷嚷，好嗎？」

「少在那裡假裝你不知道。」巴奇說著，深深吸了一口氣。「我早就應該猜到你會搞作媒這套無聊把戲。」

「喔。」

巴奇挑眉。「喔？克林特。你為什麼要這麼做？他根本就是我的菜。還是我理想的菜——」

「我得替自己說話，我真的不知道對方長什麼樣子。到現在都還不知道。但是我有關於他的情報——」

巴奇一臉厭惡的表情。「情報？你聽聽自己到底在說什麼。」

「他是個好人。他是個美術老師，在——」

「停。夠了，你別再說了。我不想知道任何關於他的事，特別是從你嘴裡說出來的。」

「我只是想告訴你——」

「我不想聽！重點是我不想被分心。不是現在。對面那個極品的存在已經夠分心了。」

「好啦好啦。齁！」

巴奇的呼吸終於恢復正常。隔了幾秒的安靜，克林特又開口道：「話說回來，你們可以當砲友。」

「真是夠了。你被開除了。」

克林特竟然還有種笑，巴奇好想伸手穿過手機掐他脖子。「我才沒被開除，我們下週在紐約見啦。」

「我現在真他媽的恨你。」

「我也愛你。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，他遲遲無法入睡，翻來覆去思索著接下來待在這裡的日子該怎麼辦。

「我可以避開他。」他自言自語。

隨即又哼笑了一聲。他在騙誰？他對自己相當了解。他如今會格外焦慮不安，處於疑神疑鬼的邊緣，即使他內心有一小部分知道他並不介意多看他的鄰居幾眼。

他那個英俊的鄰居。夢幻的眼睛，迷人的笑容——

「夠了！」他捂住自己的眼睛。

他安慰自己史蒂夫現在大概非常討厭他，加上自己先前的態度，對方也會對他避而遠之。

問題解決了。

 

巴奇睡過頭，錯過了早晨的例行習慣。他決定使用跑步機，並且一整天都待在室內。一直到傍晚，有人在敲他的門，巴奇當時正在閱讀《戰爭與和平》。

他將書籤放在書頁間，從沙發上坐了起來。他等了一下，敲門聲又響起。他考慮充耳不聞，但敲門聲持續不斷。他暫時不想見到任何人，但他還是往大門走去。伸手握住門把的時候，他停了下來。他聽見一個聲音。是一個女人的聲音。柔和又低沉。充滿迷人情調的組合。

「哇喔，史蒂夫。我真不敢相信竟然會有人不喜歡你。看來凡事總有第一次。」

「我才不管他到底喜不喜歡我。我只想做正確的事，向那個人道歉。」

聽見史蒂夫的聲音，巴奇的心驚了一下。他的語氣充滿了誠意和決心。巴奇傾身努力聆聽，想要捕捉他們的對話。

又一陣敲門聲，巴奇差點兒摔倒在地。他被震了一下，所幸他靠著門邊撐住自己。

史蒂夫又開口說話，聲音輕柔：「等等，妳為什麼覺得他不喜歡我？」

「他很明顯是在裡頭，卻不想替你開門。」

「喔。」史蒂夫說。小聲又難過。

巴奇愣住了。讓史蒂夫有這種情緒反應，他內心拉扯著。

那個女子又說道：「他也可能不在家。明天再試試。」

「嗯，他可能出去了。」史蒂夫的聲音有些存疑。

女子嘆了一口氣。「來吧，史蒂夫。我們走吧。真要有人道歉的話，應該是他。他是個混蛋。」

史蒂夫小聲笑了出來。「對妳而言，每個人都是混蛋，小娜。」

「你應該開始從我的角度看這個世界。」

「我如果這麼做的話⋯⋯」

巴奇聽不見接下來的對話，因為他們顯然已經離開了。他並沒有嘗試從窺視孔看出去。他把背脊倚靠在門上。這個動作已經開始成為習慣了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天早上，巴奇出去晨跑。外頭一切平靜。他沒再聽到或看見史蒂夫或他那個女性朋友小娜。他的心臟砰砰亂跳，腎上腺素竄流全身，但他的思緒卻一直停留在昨天晚上門後的半相遇。好，史蒂夫可能有伴，而且甚至跟他不是同一掛的。

這樣的想法讓他鬆了一口氣，但巴奇發現自己一直跑一直跑，直到已經氣喘吁吁，棒球帽在風中飛起。

那天傍晚，他正在讀克林特傳來的簡訊，內容指示他兩天後抵達紐約，如何前往史塔克大廈。門上一陣輕輕的敲門聲中斷了他的注意力。

他抬頭看了看時間，跟昨天一模一樣。一定是史蒂夫。

巴奇發現自己正以果決的步伐走向大門。他決定給予對方他想要的，並接受他的道歉，以便可以繼續過自己的生活。

一打開門，所有決定全拋到窗戶外去了。史蒂夫站在那裡，穿著黑色亨利衫，棕色皮外套和牛仔褲。他手裡抱著一個小籃子。巴奇仔細一看，是一堆瑪芬。他抬頭便看見史蒂夫友善的笑容。

「嗨。」他看來像個迫不急待的孩子。

巴奇吞嚥了一下。「嗨。」

史蒂夫站直身子，說道：「我想說過來為先前的事向你道歉。」

看見巴奇沈默不語，他將瑪芬遞給巴奇。「給你。這是賠罪禮。」

史蒂夫給了他一個溫柔的微笑，巴奇的膝蓋變得虛弱無力。他得表揚自己還有力氣從對方手中接過籃子。

他清了清喉嚨，目光朝下。「你實在不用這麼麻煩。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「喔，一點也不麻煩。這些是香蕉瑪芬。」他接著東張西望一下，悄聲道：「說真的，這些不是我做的。我是費了一番功夫請我的女性朋友烤的。她很會做糕點。」

巴奇對他笑了笑，又獲得史蒂夫一個真誠的笑容。他不假思索，脫口說道：「其實，道歉的人應該是我。我很抱歉對你大聲說話。那實在很沒必要。我當時是只是⋯⋯壓力很大。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「沒關係。再說，這些瑪芬會讓你忘記所有煩惱。」

巴奇聞了聞那些瑪芬，芳香的味道讓他閉上眼睛。「好香！」

「嚐過更棒！」

「謝謝你。」他說。猶豫了一下，他又補充道：「替我謝謝你的女朋友。」

史蒂夫的臉上先是疑惑不解，接著是恍然大悟。「喔，不是的。小娜？」他好笑地說：「小娜和我是好朋友。」

巴奇看著他揉揉自己的後脖子。「我們沒在一起。」

巴奇發現自己鬆了一口氣。那並不代表什麼。而且，他不應該——

「她是個好女孩。」

「她的確是。」

那股緊崩的氛圍又回來了，但史蒂夫馬上又振奮起精神。他搓了搓雙手。「好，歡迎你搬來這個區域，我們的公寓。如果有什麼需要，而且我是認真的，我就住對面。七號公寓。你隨時都可以過來敲門。」

巴奇點點頭，舉起那一籃瑪芬。「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。祝你有個愉快的夜晚。」

「你也是。」巴奇看著對方回到自己的住處，心中竊喜史蒂夫並不知道他正在看著他。巴奇的眼睛在對方身上遊走，當史蒂夫轉身的時候，他迅速垂下目光，關上大門。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「瞧瞧誰來啦！我的獨臂俠！」史塔克的聲音迴盪在實驗室附近的走道。

巴奇站了起來，身邊是克林特。這是他第一次與東尼・史塔克見面，這個傢伙顯然喜歡炫耀。巴奇覺得他中間的名字應該叫「浮誇」。他就是給人這種感覺。

東尼與巴奇握手。發現巴奇對他的燦爛笑容沒有回應，富豪看著克林特說：「太快了嗎？」

「史塔克先生。」巴奇說道。東尼回頭看他。「我很感謝你願意做這件事，而且還是保密進行。不管花多錢，我都會支付的。」

東尼不假思索，揮了揮手。「喔，沒事。我其實非常樂在其中，因為我可以研發自己一直想做的東西。你只不過是我的藉口，兄弟。」

他示意他們跟著他，然後突然轉身，導致巴奇與克林特碰撞。「喔，而且是免費喔。」

「什麼？」巴奇問道。「我不明白。不行，我很堅持。」

「你以為我需要錢嗎？」東尼向他眨眨眼睛。「我的雙手渴望創作啊，我的朋友。再說，」東尼拍了拍克林特的背。「為了我的朋友，我可是在所不辭。你好不好啊，鷹眼？」

「鷹眼？」巴奇看著克林特問道。

克林特只是吐了一口氣，與東尼一起走在前面。「不用擔心他，巴奇。你應該發現這傢伙很喜歡說話。來吧。」

巴奇在後面逗留幾秒鐘，決定對東尼・史塔克這個人不去想太多。

一踏進實驗室，看見還有另一個男人，他的心臟往下墜。現在到底有多少人知道他的事？他轉身對著克林特，對方猜到他在想什麼。「放心。那是班納博士。他人很好。」

「你當然會這麼說。」

東尼走過去與班納擁抱。後者並沒有回抱他，反而一臉驚訝。「你幹嘛抱我？我五分鐘前才見到你。」

「表面功夫，表面功夫嘛。」他小聲地說。巴奇聽見了，還翻了個白眼。東尼接著轉身對著他們。「我親愛的班納博士。我的科學兄弟將會協助我幫你安裝手臂。以防萬一。」

巴奇的臉垮了下來，而且一定露出了驚恐的表情，因為東尼得意地嘲笑道：「開玩笑的。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣。「你都這樣嗎？」

「什麼樣？」

「挖苦人。」

克林特的手臂碰了碰他的肩膀，要巴奇回過頭看他。「我同意你的想法，一切對他而言或許是個笑話，但他真的是個很優秀的工程師。這一點你要相信我。」

「當獨臂俠你不累嗎？」東尼問。

「東尼！」班納介入阻止。

巴奇決定不喜歡東尼。對方不是他此刻最喜歡的人，但為了完成安裝程序，他得假裝一下。於是，他給了對方一個勉強的笑容，擦身走過東尼，坐在那張等著他的椅子上。他脫去上衣，看著他們三個人。

「來吧。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇在計程車上休息，克林特在旁邊和他說話。看著克里夫蘭的街燈，他的臉上情不自禁浮出微笑。屈伸新裝的手臂，他感到心滿意足。可以這樣動作自如，猶如真實的手臂、真實的手指、真實的屈伸，真是一種奇特的感覺。這些都是真的，他不得不看仔細。

「很神奇，對吧！」克林特小聲問道。

巴奇沒抬頭，眼睛繼續檢視他那隻新裝的手。「是吧⋯⋯我沒想到會這麼⋯⋯」

「完美？」

「真實。」

計程車在他的公寓前停下，克林特堅持出錢車資。在飛回加州之前，他決定先在巴奇家過夜，因為他想看看巴奇的住處。巴奇只是哼了一聲，不予置信，因為他知道他早就看過了。克林特堅持用網路和 Skype 透過底下的人看根本不一樣。

無倫如何，巴奇很高興能有個伴。在這個地方能有個認識的人作陪還是不錯的。他有些想念克林特，但他並沒告訴他，否則對方會沒完沒了。

「原來就是這裡啊！」巴奇一打開公寓的門，跟著他進去的克林特馬上說道。

此時近午夜，時候已晚，而且非常安靜。「小聲點，克林特。這裡的人基本上天黑就上床睡覺了。」

「真的假的？」

「噓！」

克林特用手假裝替嘴巴拉上拉鍊。他們爬樓梯上去。攀爬的過程中，巴奇用他的金屬手握著樓梯扶手，面露微笑。他脫下手套，享受那股感覺。他得稱讚史塔克的作品。他感覺得到所有一切。那些感應器實在太優異了。

克林特堅持替他背旅行袋，說是不想讓剛完成安裝程序的肩膀太勞累。巴奇由他去。當他們來到他的住處門前，他對正在對著手機做各種表情的克林特哈哈大笑。對方正想方設法收到訊號。

「裡頭有這麼糟嗎？」

巴奇微笑道：「你可不可以放下手機幾分鐘？從我們離開紐約，你的眼睛就一直黏在手機上。」

「我得跟得上社交媒體的訊息啊。你明知道。你付錢要我做這件事的，記得嗎？」

巴奇從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，正要開門的時候，史蒂夫家的門打開了。他們兩人轉過身去，巴奇沒見到史蒂夫，卻看見一個紅髮女子。

她走了出來，把門關上。她身上穿著一件無肩帶的黑色連身裙，手裡拎著一雙黑色涼鞋。

她抬頭看的時候，兩個男人呆楞在原地。她一看見他們，反而露出得意的笑容。

她雖然光著腳丫，神情明顯疲累，優雅的氣質仍讓巴奇驚為天人。他無法停止去想她為什麼不去當模特兒。她身上有一種好萊塢的經典特質。 _等一下_ ，他心想。 _她為什麼偷偷從史蒂夫的家溜出來？_

他的心碎了。

「呦。」她開口道。巴奇於是知道她就是和史蒂夫一起站在他門外的女孩。那把低啞的聲音。

「你一定是巴奇了。」她說道，目光直視著他。

他只是點點頭。然後想起該注意禮貌。「嗨。很高興認識妳。」

她將手臂抱於胸前，手上的涼鞋搖搖欲墜。「我辛苦烤的瑪芬就是給你的？」

巴奇不曉得該如何回應，克林特的臉上也困惑的表情。巴奇只好聳聳肩膀，清清喉嚨。「原來是妳烤的？那個，呃，謝謝妳。瑪芬很好吃。」

他緊張得要命，竟然對她豎起大拇指。 _我剛剛真的那麼做了？_ 他心想。

她興味盎然的挑起一道眉毛，然後跨前幾步，向電梯走去，眼睛一直盯著巴奇不放。不知何故，他覺得害怕不已。

「我看出原因了。」她說。

「不好意思，什麼？」

克林特這時站在他們中間，向她伸出一隻手。巴奇注意到她是如何看著克林特，對他的動作覺得好笑。

「克林特・巴頓，很樂意為你效勞。」

她看著他，眼睛從上往下檢視著，然後向他站得更近。他放棄握手的想法。

「辦不到的事，不要輕易言之。」

「我保證君子一言駟馬難追。」

她側頭審視他。巴奇困惑地看著眼前這一幕。氣氛僵持，他驚若寒蟬。

「你又不是真的住在這裡，怎麼可能為我效勞？」

「誰說——」

「這身西裝表示你工作繁忙。你一直在玩手機，顯示你是個工作狂，而你的皮膚，」她頓了一下，稍微向克林特跨前一步。後者沒有退卻，巴奇不由覺得他很有種。

「你的皮膚告訴我你不是這裡人⋯⋯大概是加州？」

對她精準無誤的觀察力，巴奇努力抑制想要鼓掌的衝動。他看著他的朋友，發現對方還是呆愣地站著。

紅髮女子發出一個輕柔笑聲，巴奇又看著她。她目光熠熠，伸手按了電梯按鈕。

「晚安了，兩位。」她的聲音簡直性感迷人。

她悠哉地步入電梯，門在她的身後靜靜關上。

巴奇站在那裡，仍無法理解自己剛剛所目睹的一切為何。

克林特用沙啞的聲音說：「我想我剛剛射了。」

「噁！」巴奇用雙手遮住自己的臉。他又搖了搖頭，因為克林特又重複了一次：「我剛剛射了。在我的褲子裡。」

「媽的閉嘴，給我進去。」巴奇嘶聲地說。

克林特還是在巴奇和電梯之間看來看去，大概希望她還會再出現。

「走吧。」巴奇引導他進門。

 

巴奇帶著床單和枕頭回到他身邊的時候，克林特還是站著。巴奇把寢具放在那張大沙發上，看著已經目眩神迷的朋友。

「聽好了，巴奇。我要她的電話號碼。」

巴奇舉起雙手，又看著那隻新的手。他還在習慣舉起兩隻手這件事。他從思緒中醒過來。「不，克林特。這種事不要拖我下水。」

「剛剛是怎麼回事？瑪芬？」

「她是史蒂夫的朋友或⋯⋯女朋友。我不知道他們是什麼關係。史蒂夫說她是朋友⋯⋯總之，史蒂夫送了我一些瑪芬當作——說來話長——可是我不覺得——」

「你這蠢蛋，最好替我要到她的電話，否則我直接去和史蒂夫說你暗戀他。」

巴奇發火了，差點兒走過去掐他脖子。他可以這麼做的。他現在有兩隻手。其中一隻很強壯。「首先，我並沒有在暗戀他。」

克林特嗤鼻。巴奇舉起一隻手作為警告。「其次，我想跟你說她或許名花有主了。那樣的女人不可能沒男朋友的。」

「電話號碼，不然我跟史蒂夫說。」

巴奇做了幾個深呼吸。「好啦！我可以去要她的電話號碼，可是你也別期望太高。她對你沒什麼興趣。」

「這件事我來處理。」他向巴奇眨了眨眼，後者一副噁心的表情，抓起一顆枕頭，扔向克林特。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「起床啦懶惰蟲！」

巴奇跳了起來，驚慌失措地四處張望。床頭櫃的鬧鐘顯示時間為清晨五點。由於遠途飛行的關係，他前一晚決定了當天早上不去晨跑。

「嘿！」

那個討人厭的聲音來自克林特。他看見對方就站在他的臥室門口。他搖搖頭道：「搞什麼飛機啊，克林特！」

「快點，我要走了。這是你的待客之道嗎？你要把我送到門口啊。」

他倒臥在床上，呼出他見到克林特之後的第一百個氣。

「巴奇！」

「好啦。」他踢開床單，連穿上衣都懶穿上。他揉著眼睛，光著腳走到客廳去。他用新安裝的手抓頭的時候，頭髮卡在手指的鐵片裡。

「好痛！」

克林特對他哈哈大笑，巴奇怒目相向。「我真是巴不得你快點離開，克林特。」

「彼此彼此。」

巴奇發現他的朋友已經替自己煮了一杯咖啡，摺好床單，整理好環境了。

「聽好了。」克林特一邊說一邊拿起鑰匙、手機和 iPad。他喝了最後一口咖啡，將杯子放進洗碗槽裡。他把門打開，巴奇跟隨在後，眼睛被走廊上的燈照得瞇了起來。「幫我要到紅頭髮的電話，照顧你的新手臂，還有⋯⋯放輕鬆。」

巴奇情不自禁地微笑。盡管克林特的鬼把戲總讓他心煩氣躁，但無論如何，他真的是一個很好的朋友。他們在成為主僱關係之前是早已認識的朋友。

「好。我會盡量在你把我嚇醒之後放輕鬆的。順道一提，想要把人叫醒不用那種方式。」

「你是個有金屬手臂的彪形大漢。你會很好的。」

他們站在走廊上，克林特說：「過來。給我抱一下，彪形大漢。」

巴奇緊緊地擁抱他。有克林特在身邊真的很好，想到他要離開了，巴奇有些難過。

「你終於可以用兩隻手臂和我擁抱了。感覺如何？」

「怪怪的。」巴奇說著，拉開他們的距離，雙手仍搭著克林特的肩膀。「可是很棒。」

就在這個時候，史蒂夫從他的住處走了出來，背兩個袋子、一個視覺道具板和一個箱子。一看見他們，他突然停了下來。巴奇迅速放下手臂，卻不知為何要這麼做。他希望自己沒在臉紅。他想起自己沒穿上衣，運動長褲低低地垂在腰間，而且新的手臂相當顯眼。他發現克林特看著史蒂夫的時候，他的鄰居立刻轉移目光。

克林特一臉得意的笑，回頭看著巴奇，用嘴型說：「幫我問。」

然後接聽突然響起的手機，轉換成工作模式，奔跑下樓。

史蒂夫按了按電梯按鈕。他對巴奇微笑道：「早安。」

他戴了一副眼鏡。之前幾次接觸，巴奇從沒見過他戴眼鏡。巴奇的心撲通狂跳，他為此咒罵自己。

他清了清喉嚨說：「早。」

史蒂夫用腳把箱子往電梯門推近一些，從遠處指著巴奇的手臂。「恭喜你。」

「喔，對喔。謝謝你。剛裝上的。」

他發現史蒂夫的眼睛瞇了起來。「那很先進。」

巴奇不想炫耀，但他擺動一下新手臂，屈伸手掌。他著實很滿意。「對啊。得感謝一個朋友的朋友。」

史蒂夫點點頭，兩手插進口袋裡。「有朋友總是好的。」

巴奇覺得那是一個間接的暗示。史蒂夫是不是在提議他應該脫離隱居狀態？他是不是想和他做朋友？在他生命裡的另一個時間點，他們或許可以做朋友。但不是這個新的巴奇。

於是，他只是表示同意。「嗯。」

電梯「叮」了一聲，史蒂夫立刻充滿能量。「好，我得去教室佈置一下。我要早點到才行。回頭見。」

巴奇想要幫忙卻無法。他的嘴巴一個字也說不出口。所以，他只能說：「回頭見。」


	3. Chapter 3

公園裡相當寧靜安詳。巴奇坐在其中一張褪色的木製長凳上，感到全然的平靜。看完他出門前隨手抓的一本書，他喝了一口從附近咖啡館購買的拿鐵，然後放在地上，布鞋的旁邊。

他躺了下來，抬頭看著天空，凝視一片清澄。不知為何，這裡的天空有別於洛杉磯。這裡的天空比較⋯⋯蔚藍。一個慵懶的笑容浮現在他臉上。他閉上眼睛。

才過了十分鐘，他的手機響起。他掏出手機，發現一則新簡訊。

**要到她的電話沒？**

他咕噥了一聲，關掉手機。克林特的契而不捨有時候還蠻嚇人的。他今天早上人才在這裡。他顯然一直沒忘記小娜。這倒提醒了巴奇對方的勒索。

他不曉得克林特是不是有特異功能，抑或是老天爺在開他的玩笑，但他的目光落在站在他右邊遠處的史蒂夫。 _他在這裡幹嘛？_

草地上，一群手裡握著大本畫冊的孩子正圍坐在他鄰居身邊。他想起克林特說過史蒂夫是個美術老師。巴奇看看手錶。已經過了上學時間。當他抬頭的時候，史蒂夫的眼睛與他對視。金髮男子微笑揮手。巴奇也淺淺一笑向他揮手。

接下來五分鐘，他就只是觀察史蒂夫。他利用他們之間的遠距離，還有史蒂夫的注意力全神貫注於學生身上之際，目不轉睛的看著他。 _那些孩子應該是學生，對吧！_

若非克林特的脅迫勒索，他會非常樂意坐在這裡凝視帥氣的鄰居，沈浸在白日夢裡，想像另一個人生——

巴奇從思緒中恢復起來，然後站了起來。他喝下最後一口拿鐵，將杯子扔進垃圾桶。他漫不經心地向他們走去。待他靠近的時候，史蒂夫看見了巴奇，向他展露一貫的溫柔笑容。

巴奇感覺自己的心臟漏跳一拍。

「好，你們可以開始畫了。」史蒂夫指示孩子們，往巴奇的方向跑去。

「嘿。」史蒂夫親切地打招呼。

巴奇向他點點頭。「嘿。」

「我沒想過你會是喜歡公園的人。」

巴奇知道自己給人封閉、離群索居的印象。但史蒂夫夫的評語並無惡意，只是在開玩笑。巴奇反而發現自己正在搓揉後脖子，好讓自己不太慌張。「我喜歡這裡的天空。」

史蒂夫雙手叉腰，抬頭仰望天空。「是啊，今天的天空好美。」

巴奇覺得此時此刻，最美的並不是天空。他仔細觀察史蒂夫，情不自禁嘆了一口氣。史蒂夫穿了一件白色襯衫，袖子捲起，還有卡其褲。史蒂夫回頭看他的時候，他迅速撇開目光。巴奇暗暗詛咒克林特，決定先輕鬆聊一聊，再導向正題。

「你在這裡做什麼？戶外教學？現在不是已經放學了嗎？」

史蒂夫一臉覺得有趣的表情看著他。「我什麼時候說過我是老師了？」

巴奇慶幸自己是個演員。還是一個相當不錯的演員。他好整以暇。

「喔，我是今天早上看見你的時候做的推斷。那個視覺道具板⋯⋯」

「對喔。」史蒂夫臉紅了。「我記得我提到要佈置教室。反正，這其實是一個課後美術計劃。我先從捕捉大自然開始。畫樹和風景對初學者比較容易。」

巴奇不高興地說：「你說的倒簡單。我對繪畫根本沒輒。」

史蒂夫向他靠近一些。「我相信你在其它方面很擅長。」

巴奇希望自己沒有臉紅。不知為何，眼前這個男人就是有辦法讓他因為一句話，一個表情，或一個笑容，輕易地紅了臉。

_他可能只是想問我的工作是什麼。不要想太多，_ 他心想。巴奇開始有些難為情，然後痛恨自己今天為什麼沒戴帽子。一陣微風撫亂他的頭髮。他將一搓亂髮塞到耳後，舉起手裡的書。「我擅長閱讀。」

「你在讀什麼？」史蒂夫伸出手，問道。巴奇將書遞給他，史蒂夫的手指在過程中輕觸到他的手指。巴奇震了一下，把書掉到了地上。

「呃。對不起。」

史蒂夫俯身撿起。「沒關係⋯⋯喔！海明威。」

「這本書收錄了他最棒的短篇小說。」

看著史蒂夫翻閱內容，巴奇小聲地補充道：「他是我最喜歡的作家。」

「他也是我最喜歡的作家之一。」史蒂夫微笑著打開幾頁，在某中幾頁逗留一些。巴奇把握機會。他清了清喉嚨，一副無所謂的表情，問道：「我可以問你一件事嗎？如果你不介意的話。」

史蒂夫立刻抬頭，笑容燦爛。「可以啊。隨你問。」

巴奇低頭看著地上，因為他無法承受史蒂夫熱切的表情。「呃⋯⋯我只是在想，呃⋯⋯你的朋友小娜是不是單身或者有對象。」

他抬起頭的時候，看見史蒂夫臉上有一個表情。雖然稍縱即逝，但巴奇馬上就注意到了。 _那是失望的表情嗎？_

史蒂夫的笑容漸漸消逝，捧著書的雙手靜止不動，不再翻閱書頁。巴奇恍然大悟。

_幹。_

他舉起雙手以示投降。「喔，如果你對她有意思，當我沒問。沒關係。我不會再問了。」

史蒂夫的眉頭糾結數秒，然後搖搖頭。「什麼？不是的。我跟你說了，我和小娜是好朋友。而且，她和我喜歡的類型完全不同。所以，沒關係的。」

他來回撫著同一頁，再次垂下目光。巴奇鬆了一口氣，因為他最不想造成史蒂夫任何痛苦。 _這個想法從哪兒來？_

史蒂夫抬起頭，嘴唇牽起一個懶懶的訕笑。「哇。她的香蕉馬芬有那麼好吃喔。」

巴奇過了幾秒鐘才醒悟過來。他迅速搖搖頭，差點兒說不出話來。「喔，不是的，根本不是。」

史蒂夫詫異地看著他。「你不喜歡那些瑪芬？」

「不是的，天啊。等一下，我們重來一次。」他嘆了一口氣，解釋道：「我很喜歡那些馬芬。真的很好吃，再次感謝你送的馬芬。我只是替我朋友問小娜的事。」

「你朋友？」他看來很是懷疑。

「嗯。克林特。」他也不曉得為何，但他又補充道：「就是你今天早上見到的那位。」

他看見史蒂夫臉上閃過有所印象的表情，可是他什麼也沒說，巴奇覺得有必要解釋。「是這樣的。」巴奇咬著下唇，開始說道。「克林特昨天晚上碰見她，馬上被她吸引⋯⋯深深被吸引。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「小娜就是那個能力。」

「所以？」

史蒂夫將手臂疊抱在健壯的胸前，巴奇努力不去注視屈曲的二頭肌。發現自己的書被塞在那裡，他大吃一驚。

「小娜單身，可是她通常是主動的那個人，你明白我的意思嗎？」

巴奇懇求道：「你非幫我不可，克林特為了得到她的電話竟然脅迫我。」

史蒂夫嗤笑。「真是好朋友啊。」

巴奇的笑聲一點笑意也沒有。「很不幸的是，他就是這麼低級。」

金髮男子嘆了一口氣，四處張望。「其實，我現在是可以給你小娜的手機號碼，可是她會在今天結束之前殺了我。這樣吧，我問問她，替你求情，你看怎樣？」

巴奇點點頭，滿心感激。「謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」

「對了，我已經告訴克林特他會被拒絕，我真的希望會是那樣。」

史蒂夫開朗地哈哈大笑。可以取得那樣的效果，巴奇相當驕傲，他繼續道：「可是他拒絕接受那個想法。無論多麽不可能，克林特從不放棄他追求他的目標。」

「我猜想你不是那樣的人？」史蒂夫問道。疑惑的眼睛帶著溫柔。

巴奇猶豫片刻，答道：「我是個務實的人。」

史蒂夫沒再說什麼，像是決定就此打住話題。他們之間沈默半晌之後，巴奇開口說：「好啦，我該回去了。不好意思，打擾你上課。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，把書還給他。「沒關係。他們也需要時間完成作業。」他轉身看了一下他的學生，又回頭看著巴奇。「我還蠻喜歡我們的對話。」

巴奇的心因此感到溫暖，情不自禁對他展露燦爛的笑容。史蒂夫的臉頰染上一層粉紅，他喃喃道：「我今晚給你答覆。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇將鑰匙扔在廚房的流理台上，替自己倒了一杯冰開水。從公園步行回來的路途相當寧靜，而且和他的住處距離不遠。但不知為何，他覺得好累。精疲力竭。他覺得口好渴，便灌下兩杯冰開水。

他脫下破舊的鞋子，爬上床去，面朝下趴著，懶得換衣服。開始小睡之前，他傳簡訊給克林特。

**搞定！我問了。**

他立刻收到回覆。

**然後勒？**

巴奇嘆了一口氣，輸入： **等待中**

接著，他將手機轉換成靜音模式，感覺自己被睡意淹沒。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇不曉得自己睡了多久，但一陣響亮的敲門聲讓他張開沈重的眼睛。他呻吟了一聲，連動一下也不願意。他覺得骨頭痠痛，身體發熱，而且他的肌肉疲勞。非常疲勞。

他於是繼續睡覺，決定不去理會門外的人。對方總會再過來的。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

一陣錐心刺骨的疼痛。下雨的聲音。還有哀嚎的聲音。有一個女人在喊救命。巴奇想要知道自己身在何處，但他被困住了。他的左邊被壓得動彈不得。他想要好好呼吸，卻無能為力。周圍在冒煙。還有什麼溫暖的東西滴在他的眼瞼上。他伸出左手擦拭，一看自己的手掌，他幾乎吐了出來。

滴落的是鮮血。

他發出慘痛的叫聲。「救命！」

他的聲音嘶啞。粗糙。他一直不停的揮動右手，想讓外面的人知道他在這裡。他被困住了。

他的呼吸開始變得艱難。他覺得胸口好緊，像是被擠壓。那個女人的哀號聲穿透夜晚。

 

巴奇猛地從睡夢中驚醒過來，四肢交纏在白色的床單裡。他的呼吸短淺，胸口緊繃，四肢酸痛。

回來了。

佈滿血絲的眼睛看了看床頭櫃上的數位時鐘。凌晨兩點。他是怎麼睡到這個時候的？

他覺得窒息。他覺得好熱，熱得他將汗衫和牛仔褲脫掉，穿著四角褲坐在床上。還是沒用。他仍覺得燥熱。

巴奇站起來，發現房子裡一片漆黑。心臟撲通狂掉，他跑去把燈打開。剛剛的惡夢深深撼動了他。距離上一個惡夢已經六個月了。巴奇知道此時此刻，他的焦慮症發作了。

他試著平復呼吸，走到浴室去。他在洗臉的時候，發現自己的手無法抑制地不停顫抖。他吞嚥了一下口水，用毛巾把臉擦乾。毛巾矇住臉的時候，他努力穩住雙手。

徒勞無功。

他想替自己泡一杯綠茶。這方法過去很有幫助，通常會讓他冷靜下來。另一個有效方法就是有人陪伴他。只要焦慮症發作，他身邊通常都有人在。大多時候是克林特。

他突然慌張地尋找他的手機。他按下對方的名字，開始等待。巴奇覺得他就快發作了。所有徵狀逐漸增強，蓄勢待發。等著克林特接起電話，他早已經喘不過氣。

「快點聽電話，快點。」他差點抽泣，卻阻止自己，用手遮住嘴巴。他需要有個人讓他覺得安全。他的住處突然感覺好陌生，像是他的頭並不屬於他。他的頭正在漂浮。他在精神上想要抓住些什麼，可是他在飄啊飄。他抱住自己的頭，試圖讓頭腦清醒。抽搐從雙手開始蔓延到手臂，停不下來。他擁抱自己，但胸口壓著什麼，感覺好沈重。他的呼吸還是很淺短。

他倒臥在冰冷的地板上，閉上眼睛，將膝蓋抱在胸前。「沒事沒事。我會沒事的。我很安全。我——我——」

那天晚上的畫面再度在他的眼瞼後面閃過。他睜開眼睛。不行。他沒辦法處理。他需要一個安全網。

他沒時間思考。他在一片未知裡溺水。於是，他從地板上跳起來，奪門而出。他發現自己正跑向史蒂夫的公寓。他需要看見一個熟悉的人。任何人。提醒他他並沒有瘋掉。告訴他他並不會死。

他根本是奔跑到史蒂夫家的門口，用力敲門。敲門變成拍打。他的呼吸沈重，而且瀕臨哭泣邊緣。他一直不停地敲門，即使聽見裡頭微弱的咒罵，還有人大喊：「好啦好啦！搞什麼鬼啊！」

大門倏地打開，巴奇踉蹌地往後退。

「你不是史蒂夫。」巴奇驚呼。

站在他面前的高大男人顯然相當不爽。但一看見巴奇，他的表情馬上變了。巴奇隱約猜出對方應該是對他的狀況有所理解。男人臉上的表情轉成了謹慎、擔憂和關心。

「不，我不是。」他緩緩地說。他上下打量巴奇，又說：「你還好嗎？」

巴奇感覺自己的嘴巴越來越沈重，他不想被自己的舌頭噎住。他得在發作前快點把話說出來。

費了好大一番力氣，他勉強說：「史蒂夫在哪裡？我想見他。我要——我一定要見到他，拜託。」

高大男人差點開口說話，卻被史蒂夫從裡頭傳來的聲音打斷。「嘿，山姆。是誰啊？這種時間會是誰？我發誓——」

他出現在門口的時候，一看見門外的巴奇，他嚇了一跳。

「巴奇？」

心緒慌亂的男人鬆了一口氣。看見他的鄰居，他放心了一半。他還在抽搐，他的頭還漂浮在某處。他眨了好幾次眼睛，想要把持住自己。

「史蒂夫。」他虛弱地說。

史蒂夫扶正眼鏡。「我的天，巴奇。發生什麼事了？」

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇頓了一下，眼睛飄向史蒂夫那個高大的朋友。 _他叫什麼名字？_ 巴奇努力思考。

山姆看著他們倆。「史蒂夫，我不會留下你跟他一起的，除非你告訴我沒問題。」

巴奇並不怪他。他看起來一定啟人疑竇。他就只穿著一條四角褲，頭髮亂糟糟，眼睛滿是血絲，還有一隻金屬手臂。他知道自己現在是什麼狀況，可是他不想管了，只是眼睛定定地史蒂夫。後者與他對視，讓巴奇深深感激。

「沒事的，山姆。」史蒂夫開口道，眼睛不曾離開巴奇。「我來處理。你回去睡覺吧。這事讓我來。」

山姆擔心地看了看他們兩人，才回到屋裡去。史蒂夫確保山姆已經進去之後，才看著巴奇，向他跨前一步。

「巴奇，你還好嗎？出了什麼事？」

巴奇只是注視著他，想在其中尋找安全感。見他不說話，史蒂夫碰了碰他的手臂，讓他嚇了一跳，潰不成堤。

「我現在焦慮症發作，我不知道該怎麼辦⋯⋯我不想發瘋，可是我覺得我已經瘋了。這個以前會停下來的，史蒂夫，可是現在還在持續⋯⋯」他抓住史蒂夫的領子，將他拉得更近，還把他的汗衫扭成一團。「我不想死。聽見沒？我什麼都試過了。全都沒用。幫我。求求你幫我。」

「好，好。」史蒂夫溫柔地重複著。他抓住巴奇的肩膀，試圖平復他的情緒，但旋即蹙眉。「老天爺，巴奇！你好燙。」

他摸了摸巴奇的額頭。那個觸碰如此安慰，巴奇閉上眼睛，靠了過去。

「我們得到醫院去。你在發燒——」

巴奇猛地張開眼睛，像是抓住救生索似的抓住史蒂夫的手臂。這個動作讓史蒂夫感到驚訝，他看來憂心忡忡。「不行。不要去醫院，拜託。求求你，我不要去醫院。」

「可是你在發高燒啊，巴奇。」

他再次強調。「史蒂夫，答應我，你不會送我去醫院。」他的語氣充滿絕望。即便是他目前的狀況，他不能冒險暴露身份。尤其是此時此刻。他們最終會知道他是詹姆斯・巴恩斯。 _那個_ 詹姆斯・巴恩斯。他無法承受。

一滴眼淚終於滾落他的臉頰。他不在乎自己在剛認識的鄰居面前哭泣。他很清楚他無法自己，但他不知道如何阻止失控的狀況。「求求你，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫難過地看著他，點頭道：「好。」

「你保證？」

「我保證。」

巴奇吃力地呼吸越來越大聲，史蒂夫的表情寫滿關心。他將巴奇顫抖的雙手握在自己的手裡，字字分明地說：「你想跟我進去還是回自己家？」

巴奇明白不過來，直到史蒂夫捏了捏他那隻正常的手，才將他拉回現實。

「巴奇？」

「自己家。」

「好，來吧。我們一起回去。」

史蒂夫把門關上，將一隻手臂環住巴奇。「我的天，你的皮膚簡直像是著火了。你有吃藥嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭，一陣天旋地轉讓他失去了重心。史蒂夫就在那裡，把他扶在身邊。

「靠！」史蒂夫用強壯的手臂抱住巴奇的腰，引導著他。「慢慢來，慢慢來。」

他們一進到公寓內，神智不清的巴奇發現史蒂夫正帶著他回到床上。「你應該好好休息。你有沒有什麼止痛藥？」

他沒提供答案，反而從史蒂夫的身邊跳開，把對方嚇了一跳。

「不要，拜託你。我不要——我不要——不要」

他很討厭發生這種狀況。被自己的身體背叛，他突然覺得很憤怒。眼淚再次湧上，史蒂夫就在此時出現那個表情。巴奇從未想過對方會用那個表情看著自己。

那是同情。憐憫。

「巴奇⋯⋯」

「我不要睡床上。」他吞嚥了一下。他回頭看著史蒂夫，雙唇發顫。「我不想再聽見那個女人。我不想再聽見她的哀嚎。她的尖叫。那些煙。那些雨水。那裡有小孩子，史蒂夫，那裡有小孩子。我應該——我每次閉上眼睛⋯⋯」

史蒂夫疑惑地看著他。「什麼？」他悄聲問道。

一個抽泣自喉間迸出，巴奇用金屬製的手遮住自己的臉。「我不要睡床上。我沒辦法。」

「好，好。沒關係。那沙發怎樣？沙發，好嗎？」

巴奇只是點點頭，讓史帝夫帶著他走回到客廳去。史蒂夫的手臂抱著他，讓他覺得踏實，但是不夠。還不夠！

他仍感覺到那股恐慌竄流全身，在他的血管竄流。

「巴奇？」

抬頭只見史蒂夫坐在他身邊，面對著他。

「呼吸，巴奇。你需要好好呼吸。」

他這才發現自己並沒有在呼吸。至少不是正常呼吸。好像空氣匱乏。他感覺自己正常的手臂被握著，貼在史蒂夫厚實的胸膛上，右邊正中間。巴奇感覺到史蒂夫的心跳。

「這裡。感覺我的呼吸，好嗎？」

巴奇不明白。史蒂夫於是將自己的手放在巴奇赤裸的胸口上，覆在他的心臟上方。

「天啊，巴奇。你的心臟簡直快要從胸口跳出來了。」他小聲地說。「好。吸氣，呼氣。」

「我——我——沒辦法。」

「可以的，你可以的。」

巴奇的眼淚從臉上滑落，他搖搖頭。史蒂夫盤起自己的右腿，坐得更靠近一些。他牢牢地握著巴奇的手，擱在自己的胸前，再用自己的手穩穩地壓著。聲音輕柔但語氣堅定，史蒂夫開口道：「你可以的。吸氣，呼氣。來，呼吸，和我一起呼吸。感覺我的肺，跟我一起呼吸。」

感覺到史蒂夫在吸氣，巴奇用力地吸了一口氣，透過手上的感覺，跟隨史蒂夫胸口的起伏。

「很好。繼續。」

他吸氣，又呼氣。吸，呼。吸，呼。他不曉得自己到底做了多久，但他開始感覺自己正常呼吸了。他不再覺得窒息，不再覺得喘不過氣。他的眼睛仍看著自己放在史蒂夫胸口上的手，試圖記下這個過程。

呼，吸。起，伏。

史蒂夫的另一隻手（不是放在巴奇胸口上的那隻）舉了起來，捧著他的臉龐。他側了側巴奇的頭，以便好好和對方互看。

史蒂夫的眼睛是藍色的。好藍。好安全。

「看著我。嘿。」

巴看看著，卻一句話也說不出口。他還在呼吸。他還在了解。

史蒂夫夫又開口道：「你很安全，巴奇。明白嗎？你很安全。你不會受到傷害。你不會發瘋。你很安全。」

巴奇口乾舌燥，無法言語。但他還是點了點頭，史蒂夫給了他一個不自然的微笑。他把手從巴奇的臉龐移開，繼續和巴奇一起呼吸。那是一個寧靜的片刻。除卻他們的呼吸和心跳聲，周圍毫無聲響。

過了幾分鐘，巴奇覺得全身上下都鬆開了。他覺得自己又回到地球上了。他的肌肉放鬆、胸口打開，充滿空氣、他的舌頭不再感覺沈重，而且顫抖也停止了。他的眼睛閉上許久，沈浸在史蒂夫的呼吸節奏裡。

當他張開雙眼，他看見史蒂夫正看著他，兩人目光對視。巴奇目睹對方抬起嘴角，形成一個躊躇的笑容。

「好點了嗎？」

「嗯。」巴奇的聲音沙啞。

「好。」史蒂夫把巴奇和自己的手從他的胸口移開。

「好，巴奇，我要再問一次。你有沒有吃發燒藥？你顯然不想去醫院，我們得做點什麼才行。」

巴奇的臉上一定是露了什麼表情，因為史蒂夫立刻安撫道：「放心。我們沒要去醫院。我答應過你的。我絕對不會食言。」

史蒂夫對他微笑，無法應付的巴奇別過頭去。他覺得很尷尬。剛剛所發生的一切猶如一齣電影，在他的腦子播放，他心裡不由得揪了一下。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫輕聲地問。

他搖搖頭。

「好。你這裡有沒有藥？泰諾或者安舒？」

巴奇不記得買過這些。克林特應該都準備齊全了，因為他記得曾經在櫥櫃裡瞥到一些東西。「呃⋯⋯我好像在廚房什麼地方看過一瓶藥。我不曉得。」

史蒂夫拍拍他的膝蓋，站了起來。巴奇看著他在櫃子裡翻找。幸好他的客廳對著廚房，中間沒有阻隔。他還能看著對方，讓自己覺得安全。他這時才觀察到史蒂夫的狀況。對方穿著灰色的四角褲，還有一間舊舊的白色汗衫。他還光著腳，頭髮沒整理，臉上帶著眼鏡。

巴奇聽見水聲，心情獲得數秒鐘的舒緩。他覺得身心俱疲。於是，他背靠著沙發，閉上眼睛。他還是覺得燥熱。連呼吸都燥熱。他感覺得到。彷彿他是由內而外沸騰著。

「來。」

他睜開沈重的眼睛，發現史蒂夫正坐在他前面的茶几上。對方手上有兩顆藥丸，另一隻手則拿著一杯水。

巴奇盡量拿好杯子，幸好有史蒂夫在。他在巴奇把藥丸吞下的時候，替他拿好杯子。開水的味道宛如天堂。他一飲而盡，享受冰涼的液體通過全身的感覺。

「好點嗎？」

「嗯，謝謝。」巴奇小聲地說。史蒂夫站了起來，把杯子放進廚房的洗碗槽裡。

事情發生得很突然。巴奇覺得自己全身在發抖。不是恐慌，不是。是寒冷。他好覺好冷。他開始發抖，牙齒打哆嗦。他看了看自己，想起自己只穿了一條四角褲。難怪。

「史——史蒂夫。」他盡所能呼叫對方。謝天謝地，他的鄰居聽見了。

「怎了，巴奇？」他瞇著眼睛從廚房問道。他看了巴奇一眼，馬上回到他的身邊。

「怎麼了？哪裡不對勁？」

巴奇無法言語。他太冷了。他抱著自己，抖得厲害。史蒂夫又坐在茶几上，搓揉著巴奇的手臂和肩膀。

「天啊，你還是很燙。」

「我好冷。」

「我知道。你發燒了，巴奇。我去幫你拿衣服。」

巴奇看他往自己的臥室走去，才過幾秒鐘，史蒂夫拿著一件汗衫和一條運動長褲回來了。他努力不讓自己臉紅。努力不去想史蒂夫剛剛在他的臥室裡，替他找衣服穿。對方手上還有一條被子。

「來，起來。把衣服穿上。」

「我只需要這件汗衫。」他一邊說一邊穿，避開史蒂夫的眼睛。

「躺下來，好嗎？你需要休息。」

巴奇躺回到沙發上，史蒂夫用薄被子蓋著他的腿。巴奇伸手拿被子，想要蓋著全身。他好想抱住被子，讓自己溫暖些，卻被史蒂夫制止了。

「不行。這樣會更糟的。你不曉得，可是你真的需要將體溫。你的身體根本熱得像火山岩漿。」

「幹。」巴奇抱怨道。

就在這時，他們聽見了鈴聲。是他的手機。巴奇呻吟了一聲。正在幫他調整被子的史蒂夫問巴奇：「你要接電話嗎？」

「我應該接起來。一定是克林特。」他正要坐起身，卻被止住。

「沒關係。我去拿。」

巴奇忘了自己把手機放在哪裡，但史蒂夫把正在響著的手機拿過來了。巴奇整了整身後的兩顆靠墊，右滑接聽。他的牙齒不再打哆嗦了。

「嘿。」巴奇辛苦地對著手機說。

「哇，你聽來好糟。」

巴奇清了清喉嚨。「嗯⋯⋯我，呃，今晚又發生一次了。」他的目光投向史蒂夫。在對方面前和克林特說話，他非常不好意思。史蒂夫看著他，明白他的想法。他向廚房指了指。「我馬上回來。」

巴奇覺得糟糕透了，但他尚未準備分享他的故事，說明焦慮症發做的原因。克林特什麼都知道。

他側身躺著，把自己埋進沙發裡，小聲地對著手機說話。

「我在睡覺的時候做了同樣的惡夢。真是他媽的真實，克林特。最糟糕的一次。」

「靠，我真的很抱歉，兄弟。我在一個很吵鬧的地方，沒聽見手機響。」

他發出一個可悲的笑聲。「喔，對了，你猜怎麼著。除此之外，我還發燒了。」

電話線的另一端一陣沈默。克林特小聲咒罵著。

「克林特？」

「他說過有這個可能性，可是機率很低。」

「什麼可能性？你在說什麼？他是誰？」

一陣長嘆。巴奇明白那個長嘆的意思。他那麼了解克林特。他可以想像對方坐在黑色的皮革沙發上，一隻手揉著額頭。他每次只要對巴奇隱瞞什麼就會有這個動作。

「史塔克。他說裝了新義肢可能會發燒。非常非常短暫的發燒。像是二十四小時那種。你知道。就是身體正在習慣新的東西。」

巴奇全身都涼了。他從不知道有那個能性。他緩緩地坐了起來，咬牙切齒，語氣憤怒地問道：「你說什麼？」

「巴奇。我知道你會生氣——」

「你以為！」他的聲音越來越大，呼吸也越來越燙。他覺得自己可能在噴火了。 _去這個該死的發燒。_

「我跟你說，他本來想告訴你的，是我勸他不要這麼做的。我不想你反應過度，驚慌失措。你現在就是。」

「你 _他媽的_ 開什麼玩笑？你應該讓我知道的。今晚的發作顯然是發燒所引起的。我已經好一陣子都沒有了。那些噩夢。」

「巴奇——」

「這全是你的錯！」

「等一下，你聽我說——」

「不，克林特。去你的！去你媽的王八蛋。我厭倦了你那些謊言。你以為我是小孩。我是個成年人。我可以應付的。」

「你顯然應付得很好。」他說道，語氣盡是諷刺。

巴奇差點把手機扔到牆上，但決定他還沒罵夠克林特。於是，他兩手握著手機，大聲叫喊，確保讓克林特知道他到底有多生氣。

「你如果真的把我當朋友的話，至少可以事先告知一下。對了，巴奇，你可能會發燒喔。記得採取預防措施。可是你沒有。你總是喜歡對我隱瞞事情，對不對？好啊，那我也對你隱瞞事情，臭小子。我永遠都不會再跟你這個混蛋聯絡了！你這個該死的王八蛋！你——」

電話從他的手上被搶走。「好了，夠了。」

氣喘吁吁的巴奇回頭一看，發現史蒂夫站在那裡，目光尖銳地看著他。對方將手機貼在耳邊，眼睛從未自巴奇憤怒的雙眼移開。

「嗨，我是史蒂夫・羅傑斯。巴奇的鄰居。他現在發高燒，請別介意他發脾氣。我相信他完全沒那個意思。」

巴奇向前靠近，想要大聲喊叫，讓克林特聽見。「我字字句句就是那個意思。你聽見嗎，克林特？」

史蒂夫把手放在他的金屬肩膀上，阻止他繼續說話。「巴奇，你先坐下來，好嗎？」

巴奇深深呼吸，無法面對史蒂夫懇求的表情，他於是聽從他的話。就在這時，他意識到自己願意為那個人做任何事。這讓他有些害怕，但他尚未準備好去思考這件事。

他好累。真的好累。他決定忘記克林特。忘記班納。忘記史塔克。還有他的手臂。他只想睡一覺。

他又躺了下來，沒蓋被子。他從未覺得如此燥熱。他疲倦的眼睛看著史蒂夫，一邊和克林特說話一邊往廚房走去。

巴奇決定不去想克林特正在和史蒂夫講電話。他閉上眼睛，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。過了幾秒鐘，他感覺史蒂夫正站在他身邊。他又坐在茶几上。

「巴奇？」他的聲音好溫柔。

「嗯？」

「你得吃這個。這是處方抗生素。」

巴奇睜開一隻眼，看見他伸出一隻手，大手掌中央是兩顆白色藥丸。另一隻手則拿著一杯水。

「你去哪裡找來的？」他一邊問一邊坐起來。

史蒂夫示意巴奇張開嘴巴，後者把藥丸放進嘴巴裡，史蒂夫協助他喝水。

「我和克林特談過了。他已經把藥放在廚房的櫃子裡。是班納博士開的處方籤。」

「搞什麼啊，史蒂夫！我不需要他們幫忙。」他希望時光可以倒回，不要吃藥。他的自尊簡直受傷了。他看著史蒂夫，發現對方臉色有變。他在皺眉。史蒂夫深深吸了一口氣，閉上眼睛，顯然想要調整好情緒。

「你聽好，巴奇。」他開口道，俯身向前，將手肘擱在大腿上。他的眼睛直直地看著巴奇。「你現在好像火山岩漿一樣。既然你不願意去醫院，我們只能利用現有資源。你這是發燒，巴奇。不是感冒。」

巴奇抿著嘴唇，別過頭去。感覺有一隻手擱在他的膝蓋上，他回頭一看，史蒂夫在微笑。「他只是為你著想。」

「拜託。」巴奇聲音沙啞。「我不想談這件事。」

「好。可是你現在得躺下。」

巴奇聽從指示，閉上眼睛。「你⋯⋯你要走了嗎？」他問道，眼睛仍閉著。

他看不見史蒂夫的表情，他也不想看見。一股尷尬的情緒席捲全身。經過數秒的沈默，他聽見史蒂夫說：「我要確保你的高燒退了才會走。」

巴奇什麼也沒說。這麼麻煩史蒂夫，他想像他道歉，可是他又希望對方陪著他。他還是需要有人陪著他。

史蒂夫在他的廚房裡走動讓他獲得慰藉。他不曉得對方在幹嘛，他也不想管。

他只知道他是安全的。他只需要知道這麼多。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他還是高燒不退，但有個沈重的東西在他的額頭上。非常冰冷的東西。他瑟瑟發抖。他還聽見聲音，輕聲細語。

「噓。你沒事的。」

頭上那個重物被拿掉了，但他仍無法張開眼睛。他恍恍惚惚的，感覺得到周遭環境，卻無法醒來。那個重量又回到他的頭上，冰冷得讓他倒抽一口氣。好冷好冷。 _發生什麼事了？_ 他心想。

他感覺臉頰兩旁有水滴滑落，還一路滴到他的脖子。他感覺自己的鎖骨被沾濕。

「對不起，可是我們得降低你的體溫。」

是史蒂夫。他覺得對方靠他很近，在他的右邊。「只是一條冰毛巾，巴奇。我只是想幫你。」

巴奇發出一聲呻吟。是痛苦的呻吟。

「會沒事的。相信我。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

巴奇無法回答，只是奇蹟般地繼續睡著。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇感覺自己在沙發動一動才甦醒過來。他的眼睛還是閉著。睡覺在這當下是幸福的，他想繼續回到夢鄉。他不想醒來。

他聽見悄悄的說話聲，於是止住動作，身體因此起雞皮疙瘩。他如今不想睡了，他假裝睡著，想知道對話內容，還有說話的人是誰。是史蒂夫和另一個人。低低的聲音並不近。他們在安全的距離，大概是不想吵醒他。

不幸的是，他在此時此刻完全清醒過來。

「那他是幹啥的？」一把陌生的聲音問道。

「我不知道。」史蒂夫夫說。

「你不知道？你一整個晚上都在照顧他卻對他一無所知？」

「我知道他是我們的鄰居，而且他需要幫忙。他其實是個好人。」

「好人？你才見過他⋯⋯幾次？兩次？」

「這不重要。山姆，就算我從來沒見過他，我也不會因為跟對方不熟而坐視不理的。」

另一個男人笑了，接著吹了一個口哨。「靠，你看看那台電視機。我的意思是，你看看這裡的環境，史蒂夫。像他這樣的人為什麼要住在這破公寓？」

「我們這棟公寓並不破。」史蒂夫聽來很震驚。

「你知道他可能是個職業殺手。」

史蒂夫哼笑了一聲。

他的朋友繼續道：「他可能是間諜，連續殺人兇手，或者——」

「你看太多電影了。」

「也許——」

「也許他只是一個不想多管閒事的人。你也有點信心啊，山姆。」

經過幾秒鐘的沈默，山姆輕輕地笑了笑。「兄弟，你只是⋯⋯」

「山姆，我現在不想聽，好嗎？我每次都被小娜唸，已經夠糟了。」史蒂夫的聲音很嚴肅。巴奇從沒想過他會用這種語氣說話。

「好。我不說。暫時不說。」

史蒂夫吐出一口氣。山姆又說道：「我準備去上班，你呢？你要去工作嗎？」

「我已經請假了。我不能就這樣丟下他。再說，我一整晚都沒睡。我才不想在我的學生面前睡著。」

「他沒親人嗎？」

「就我所知，沒有。我只知道他有一個朋友叫克林特，對方在洛杉磯。」

「說真格的，史蒂夫。你看看這環境。這其中一定有什麼故事。」山姆強調道。

史蒂夫不滿地小聲說道：「你聲音小一點。我不想吵醒他。他的高燒才剛退。」

巴奇轉身側躺在他的左手邊，背對著客廳。他張開眼睛，瞪著沙發的深色縫線。聽他們那樣討論自己讓他覺得不舒服。他祈禱他們會停止討論他的事。

這顯然奏效了。他們不再說話，接著是一陣腳步聲向他走來。很輕的腳步聲。他保持鎮定，閉上眼睛。他提醒自己假裝睡覺。假裝無視這世界的存在。

他畢竟是個演員。

感覺有隻手在他的額頭上，他的心臟差點停止跳動。那只手的手背撫摸她的額頭、臉頰，還有鎖骨。那個觸摸那麼輕巧、溫柔，巴奇的心都痛了。最後，他那隻血肉的手臂被溫柔地握著。他知道那是史蒂夫。他非常熟悉史蒂夫的觸摸、肌膚的觸感，更重要的是，他的存在。

然後，那隻手離開了。他聽見身後一陣鬆了一口氣的嘆息。巴奇想像他又坐在茶几上了。他從現在開始應該稱之為史蒂夫的茶几。

「他沒事了。」史蒂夫悄聲道。

接著是一陣動作，剛剛蓋在腳邊的被子現在覆蓋在他身上。他的內心因為這個關懷之舉滿是溫暖。

巴奇等著，聽見他們已經走遠。

「回頭見，兄弟。」

「回頭見。」

大門關上，他屏住呼吸，繼續等著。等著看看史蒂夫是否離開或留下。聽見史蒂夫到處走動，然後在廚房的櫃台上坐下來，他輕輕地笑了笑。知道史蒂夫在這裡，他決定自己也許會好很多。

他繼續睡覺，心中覺得踏實。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我有過恐慌症發作的經驗。所以文中描述的全是我在發作的經歷。謝天謝地我現在沒事了，書寫這一章對我而言相當療癒。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我沒玩過飛鏢，請原諒我。 ;)

巴奇感覺一陣溫柔的微風正在輕撫他的頭髮，冷卻他的肌膚。他深深吸了一口氣，睜開眼睛。窗簾正隨著親切的風擺動。在陽光的照射下，整間公寓看起來更加安祥。他聽見鳥兒的鳴唱，情不自禁微笑。他伸展身體，四處張望。一個人也沒有。

沒有史蒂夫的蹤跡。

他把蓋在身上的被子扔到沙發的椅背上，坐了起來。他覺得很好。不再發燙。不再疲累。可是他真的需要洗個澡。他的皮膚癢癢的。環視四周，他猜想史蒂夫去了哪裡。

「呃，史蒂夫？」

沒有回應。

巴奇發現自己正在搖頭。好蠢，他竟然以為史蒂夫會等他，用那雙平靜的藍色眼睛看著他。史蒂夫陪了他一整個晚上，做的已經夠多了。巴奇不知道該怎麼辦。他該怎麼回報他？對方如今有恩於他。

巴奇的內心有一部份對這個想法感到不安。

他的眼睛掃視整個空間。茶几上有一杯水，兩瓶藥和一個碗。他伸長脖子看看碗裡裝了什麼，發現是融化了的冰塊和一小條毛巾。

想起昨天晚上，他難過地一笑。那塊布擦拭過他的臉，他的身體，還有他的雙手。他不自覺地伸手摸了摸自己的鎖骨。涼涼的。

真該死，他心想。史蒂夫所做已遠超過他應該做的。想到這一點，巴奇紅了臉。並不只是為史蒂夫一整晚都在觀察他，而是出於把對方扯入這場混亂中的尷尬。他的混亂。

巴奇用雙手擼過他的臉，再用手指捋過濕濕的頭髮。他一臉噁心，站了起來。「我得洗澡。立馬。」

發現桌子上還有別的東西，他愣了一下。是一本畫冊和三支深色鉛筆。他屏住呼吸。那些顯然是史蒂夫的東西。他大概是用來打發時間，忘了帶走。巴奇不知道那個傢伙會畫畫。他好想拿起畫冊，一頁一頁翻開，看看對方畫了什麼。但他不能這麼做。巴奇尊重隱私。他應該深切了解，看看他的事業，還有不斷躲避狗仔的生活。

他又看了一眼那本綠色畫冊，才轉身向臥室走去。數位時鐘顯示時間為中午十二點。

十分鐘後，他從浴室出來，腰間圍著毛巾。他擦乾身體，換上乾淨的運動長褲。他決定自然風乾頭髮，不穿上衣，享受肌膚的清涼感。他閉上眼睛，深深呼吸。他覺得自己好像完成了一場持續了一整晚的馬拉松比賽。

公寓內的聲音吸引了他的注意力。聲音來自廚房。意識到史蒂夫回來了，他的心臟在胸口撲通亂跳。

巴奇走出臥室，前往小小的門廳。史蒂夫正把一些東西放在廚房的櫃台上。上頭擺著兩個用錫箔紙蓋著的盤子。

「他醒了！你好啊。」史蒂夫從廚房裡宣布道，還倒了一杯柳橙汁。

見史蒂夫在他的家裡如此輕鬆自在，巴奇感覺自己的心臟漏跳一拍。他非常非常後悔沒有穿上衣服。反之，他就光著上半身站在客廳中央，東看西看，就是不看史蒂夫。

「你覺得怎樣？」史蒂夫問道。

巴奇抬起頭，看著史蒂夫。那傢伙站在冰箱旁邊，雙手叉腰，笑意盈盈。突然間，他想起史蒂夫問了一個問題。

他清了清喉嚨。「呃，嗯。我覺得很好。」

史蒂夫點點頭，一隻手對巴奇示意，嘆息道：「你這樣很好看。」

他沒預料會有這一句，史蒂夫顯然也沒料到，因為對方下一句說得支支吾吾的。「呃⋯⋯我是說，健康的樣子好看。」

巴奇搓揉自己的後脖子，努力掩飾羞臉上的潮紅。「謝謝。」

「你覺得熱嗎？」

「嗯？」巴奇張大眼睛。

史蒂夫走向他，靠得很近——非常近——讓巴奇相當自覺，無法呼吸。史蒂夫伸手摸了摸巴奇的額頭。他的眼睛專注於眼前的任務，倒是給了巴奇近距離注視他的機會。他還戴著眼鏡，頭髮亂翹。他這次穿了運動長褲，顯然是騰出時間回到住處換衣服。

「謝天謝地，你的皮膚溫度下降了。可是，來。」說著給了他一支溫度計。

巴奇狐疑的看著那支溫度計。他不記得家裡有這玩意兒。

「張開嘴巴。」史蒂夫命令道。

巴奇挑了挑眉毛。「遵命，老媽。」

他把溫度計放在舌頭底下，看著史蒂夫走回櫃台去。「那個，我不曉得你喜歡什麼口味，而且說真的⋯⋯巴奇⋯⋯你真該學學購買生活用品的藝術。」

巴奇反問：「這還有藝術？」

史蒂夫掀開櫃台上的兩個盤子，示意巴奇過來加入他。巴奇在凳子上坐了下來。

「我做了兩款三明治。一個是花生果醬口味，一個是起司口味，讓你可以隨便挑一個。」

「喔，現在？」

「對啊，經過昨天晚上，你需要進食。」他一邊解釋一邊從巴奇的嘴裡拿出溫度計。「沒發燒。太好了。」

他接著替自己倒了一杯牛奶，在巴奇的面前坐下。巴奇對他在自己的家裡如此自在仍有些詫異。

巴奇實在無法應付這一切。他得向史蒂夫表達感謝之意。

他開口道：「呃⋯⋯我跟你說，關於昨天晚上⋯⋯」

就在此時此刻，史蒂夫的手機響起。

_想也知道。_

金髮男子一臉歉意，看著自己的手機。「不好意思，我得接這通電話。你等等喔。」

巴奇點點頭，看著那些三明治。起司口味看起來很誘人。他拿起三明治咬了一口，享受充滿口腔的美味。他的身體實在餓得渴望食物。

「嘿。怎麼了？」史蒂夫問電話另一端的人。

巴奇利用這段時間注視他。和他一起，坐在那裡，吃著早餐。輕鬆自在。他已經很久沒和人共用早餐了。在他洛杉磯的大房子裡，早上通常沒人和他一起。如果有的話，會是西裝筆挺的克林特，不停地對著手機講電話。巴奇的心揪了一下。他轉過頭，假裝三明治更有意思。

「等等，什麼？」史蒂夫的聲音帶著驚慌。

巴奇猛地抬頭。史蒂夫已經抓了鑰匙，畫冊和鉛筆——巴奇這才發現它們已經被拿到櫃台放著。巴奇吞下正在咀嚼的食物，跟著史蒂夫一起站起來。史蒂夫看著他，示意他不用擔心，要他坐下。

「可是我兩個月前就已經訂了那些材料，他們總可以事先跟我說吧！等一下，瑪莉亞。」

他轉頭看著巴奇，表情充滿歉意。「我得走了。你一個人可以嗎？」

巴奇用力點點頭，向他揮揮手。「嗯，沒問題。你去吧！」

「謝謝。」他一邊向大門走去，一邊和瑪莉亞說話。「我已經說了我早就付款了。這到底是怎麼回事⋯⋯」

巴奇嘆了一口氣。剛剛很適合為了昨晚的事向他道謝的。錯過這樣的機會，他著實不安。

_他現在會怎麼看我？_

大門關上，巴奇就坐在那裡，心情沈重。他正要消化剛剛發生的事，大門再度開啟。巴奇看著走進屋裡的史蒂夫步向茶几。他還在講電話。「嗯嗯。對，就是啊！我也是這樣說。」

他拿了一瓶藥，將瓶子放在巴奇手上。他壓了壓瓶子說：「三明治吃完後，記得吃兩顆。一天三次，一次兩顆，知道嗎？」

巴奇呆呆地點頭，目送他離開。瑪莉亞還在線上。就這樣，他又再度一個人。他想起史蒂夫關於生活用品的評論，眼睛瞄向冰箱。「他最好沒那麼做。」

他站起身，打開那台大冰箱。裡頭疊得滿滿的，一應俱全。

「這傢伙太不可思議了！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇接下來一整天都在整理房子。對他而言，自己做家事相當療癒。他洗了床單，刷洗根本不需要刷洗的廚房。他將房子整理乾淨，把衣服放進洗衣籃裡。克林特瘋了似的還替他買了洗衣機和烘衣機，全都擺在一個寬大的置物間內。公寓這麼小，他不曉得克林特是如何辦到的，但克林特就是做到了。

這個想法讓他想起了克林特還有他的所作所為。巴奇發出長長的嘆息，拿起手機。他發現兩則對方發來的簡訊。

**操你媽的，我要留著史蒂夫。**

第二則是在一個小時後傳來的。

**對了，我和史蒂夫現在是朋友了。他答應給我她的電話。勒索取消。**

即便對他很是生氣，巴奇還是難過地笑了笑，關掉手機。他尚未準備好原諒他。對於克林特甚至無視巴奇的情緒爆發，仍像沒事般傳簡訊過來，巴奇著實摸不著頭腦。對方連句道歉都沒有。

真是克林頓才會做的事。

約莫三點鐘的時候，他想著要過去史蒂夫的住處，但他猜想對方或許會在公園裡進行美術課。於是，他換上黑色牛仔褲和黑色汗衫。他決定不戴帽子便出門去。

讓他大失所望的是，史蒂夫不在那裡。他最後在公園走走，享受微風，不時大口呼吸，舒活經歷昨夜一役的肺部。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

傍晚大概七點左右，他敲了史蒂夫家的門。他做了幾個深呼吸，十指緊張地交纏一起。他決定把手塞進口袋裡，低下頭試圖練習他想要說的話。

門被打開的時候，巴奇抬頭一看，臉上的笑容垮了下來。開門的不是史蒂夫。是他的室友。

「呦齁，原來是昨天半夜把我們 _嚇得剩半條命_ 的鄰居啊。你好啊。」

巴奇垂下眼睛，發出不安的笑聲。「你真的打算那樣叫我？」他笑了笑，把頭抬起。「那很拗口，可別說我沒警告你。」

「我會習慣的。」山姆撇笑道。

這一回，巴奇爽朗大笑，伸出一隻手。「你好。山姆，對吧！」

微笑的男人有力地握住他的手。「正是在下。」

巴奇深深吸了一口氣。「昨晚的事真的很抱歉。我是——」

山姆揮揮手要他別在意。「沒事的。史蒂夫都跟我說了。我很抱歉你得一個人面對。」

「其實，如果沒有史蒂夫，我⋯⋯」巴奇搖搖頭，試著尋找正確的詞彙。

「他就是 _那樣_ 。」

「他在家嗎？」巴奇的心臟因期待跳得劇烈。

「嗯嗯。他在洗澡。要不要進來坐一下？」

巴奇有些猶豫。「呃，我不想打擾還是什麼——」

「開什麼玩笑。」山姆說著，敞開大門，讓他進去。巴奇用了點時間思考進去後要做什麼才跨門而入。

他們的住處和他家在結構上一模一樣，只是反過來而已。裡頭很有家的感覺。非常溫馨。傢俱固然老舊，但站在那裡感覺很溫暖。相較於巴奇裝潢完整的公寓，他們家則是平淡簡單。莫怪今天早上山姆和史蒂夫說話的時候會對巴奇的身份提出質疑。巴奇的公寓很奢華。過度奢華。

_天殺的克林特。_

「當自己家。要喝啤酒嗎？」山姆一邊走向廚房一邊問。

「不用了，謝謝。」巴奇環視四周說道。

山姆還是進去替自己拿一罐啤酒。巴奇的眼睛則是觀察客廳。他想了解這個地方。 _這就是史蒂夫住的地方？_

雖說打擾，但他急於對史蒂夫了解更多。這沒什麼，他跟自己說。他東張西望，目光落在牆邊堆放著的一疊板子。他瞇眼一看，原來是畫布板子，全都翻了過來面向牆壁。他回頭看了看，山姆還在廚房裡。他向畫布巧巧跨前三步，伸手碰一個窺探。

全都是畫作。

「那些是史蒂夫的作品。」山姆主動說明。

巴奇嚇了一跳，轉過身的時候差點被絆倒。

「什麼？」

「他畫的。你看一下，讓我知道你的想法。」他喝了一口啤酒。

巴奇一動也不動，還在消化史蒂夫其實是個畫家這個訊息。山姆說：「他不會不介意的。他其實很討厭這些作品。說什麼很糟糕，所以全都翻過來。我想知道你的想法，確保自己還是正常的。」

巴奇回過頭，小心翼翼地選了一幅。一看見小娜的全身畫像，他驚為天人。小娜身上穿的是那件黑色連身裙，紅色頭髮凌亂。她背對著觀察者，涼鞋懸掛指間。筆觸沒有顯著的線條，讓畫像顯得夢幻。

「開什麼玩笑？」巴奇小聲地說。

「嗯。很棒，對不對？」

「比較像是⋯⋯充滿詩意。」他又看了一次，觸摸七彩的筆觸。

「為什麼不把它們掛在牆上？」巴奇把那幅畫放好，與剛剛發現的時候一模一樣，並且克制想要看其它作品的衝動。他還是認為他應該徵求史蒂夫的同意。

「他不喜歡這些作品。」

巴奇走回到客廳中央。「真的假的？」

「真的。他說他可以畫得更好。你知道的，畫家。自己的作品從不感到滿意。」

巴奇很明白。他自己是個演員。他會知道那個鏡頭拍的不好，知道自己會不滿意。可是這個！這簡直是魔法。 _充滿詩意_ ，他心想。

「他應該開一間畫廊。」巴奇輕喃道。「他如果願意的話，我可以幫忙。」

山姆挑眉，看似想說什麼，隨即又搖搖頭。他笑著問巴奇：「那，你是做麼的？」

巴奇花了幾秒才回答這問題。他得小心處理。「呃，我沒在做啥。目前沒有。」

「啊。你辭職了？」

「對啊。需要一點休息時間。想想要幹嘛。」

他看著山姆示意他坐下。巴奇覺得自己好像在接受訪問。他不想被慌張亂了陣腳，於是便讓後背靠著舒服的沙發。山姆喝了一口啤酒。

「那你擅長什麼？」

巴奇發出緊張的笑聲。「你幹嘛問？你有要請人嗎？」

山姆笑得爽朗。「沒，我只是想了解我的鄰居。閒聊而已。」

巴奇一隻手梳過頭髮，嘴唇噘著。「我之前在廣告公司。」他差點皺起眉頭，所幸他的演技派上用場。

「酷喔。不過不好意思，我一直覺得你們都是一群禿鷹。」

巴奇哈哈大笑。「所以我才辭職不幹。」

「幹得好。但那只是我個人的想法。」

他的鄰居似乎相信他的說法，巴奇鬆了一口氣。他感謝老天爺對方沒再追問下去。巴奇對廣告業一無所知。那是克林特對這個計劃的建議。想起山姆今天早上和史蒂夫說話時所提出的質疑，巴奇深知在山姆身邊得小心謹慎才行。他已經有所懷疑，巴奇得把皮繃緊。

山姆正要說些什麼的時候，巴奇聽見他們身後的一聲長嘆。「我不曉得為什麼洗完澡之後這麼渴。我是說——」  
巴奇站起來，轉身準備跟史蒂夫打招呼，山姆就只是坐在那裡。巴奇的腦袋突然短路，而且口乾舌燥。身上正在滴著水的史蒂夫抓著一條毛巾，圍住下身。

「巴奇！」史蒂夫當場愣住，馬上把腰間的毛巾拉好。

第一次看見眼前這番景象，巴奇的演技全都消失無蹤。史蒂夫濕漉漉的，皮膚還滴著水。他看起很不好意思，巴奇則想當場融化掉。

_太不公平了。_

瞠目結舌的史蒂夫吞吞吐吐地問：「你怎麼會在這裡？一切都還好嗎？」

巴奇一句話也說不出來。幸好山姆開口說話：「真是的！我要告訴你多少次，進去洗澡之前記得拿瓶水？你簡直毀了我們家的地毯。」

有好幾秒鐘，史蒂夫有些茫然。他的眼睛在巴奇和山姆之間看來看去，揣想前者為什麼會在這裡。他的目光落在山姆身上。「我們家沒地毯！這是木製地板。」

「一樣啦！你自己抹乾淨。」

巴奇全程目不轉睛地看著，將那個景象烙印在記憶裡。幻想無罪，對吧？他心想。當史蒂夫的目光與他對視，巴奇立刻撇過頭去，祈禱自己沒有臉紅。他雙手捋過頭髮，清了清喉嚨。

「呃，我只是想和你談談。如果現在不合適的話——」

史蒂夫舉起雙手。「不，不。沒事。等我穿件衣服，我們再談。還有，山姆。」他轉身看著悠哉地坐在沙發上，得意地笑著的朋友。「你的待客之道呢？」

「拜託，兄弟。我問他要不要啤酒，是他拒絕的。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「不用麻煩。」

「好，我馬上回來。」說完，史蒂夫衝回到自己的房間去，留下兩個人再度獨處。巴奇仍站著，目光追隨著史蒂夫，直到他在走道上消失不見。他發出一聲嘆息，隨即意識到山姆正在那裡看著他。

巴奇咳了一聲，坐立難安。「那個⋯⋯」

場面突然變得很尷尬。更甚者，山姆臉上的表情讓巴奇非常緊張。超級緊張。

他決定打破隔閡。「那個，你是從事哪方面的工作？既然我們要互相認識之類的。」

山姆對他看了半晌，巴奇覺得自己簡直被仔細觀察。「我是體育老師。」

巴奇吸了一口氣。「哇喔。一定很好玩。雖然我以前唸書很討厭體育課。」

「是喔？」

「嗯，我們有個很糟糕的體育老師。」巴奇又坐了下來。

「那你應該來看看我的課。我可是很受歡迎。」

巴奇微微笑了出來。「我相信他們一定很喜歡你。」

數秒過去，巴奇最害怕的事發生了。他知道事情終究會發生的。事實上，能夠拖這麼久也真是不可置信。

「你看來有點臉熟。我們以前見過嗎？」山姆坐直身體問道。

巴奇吞了一口口水。 _幹！_

「呃，沒有。」

「這樣啊。」

巴奇聳聳肩。「我有大眾臉。」

他等著山姆的反應，對方只是微笑。

「好了！」史蒂夫穿著一件令人無法遐想的綠色汗衫和一條灰色運動長褲回來了。他手裡拿著一瓶水，大口大口地喝。巴奇不曉得自己為什麼會站起來。他覺得好緊張，不想繼續待在這裡。史蒂夫走了過來，拍拍巴奇的肩膀。

「你還嗎？有吃藥嗎？」史蒂夫捏了捏他的肩膀。

巴奇看著他，盡量不去想像對方裸體的樣子。「有，我有吃藥。」

「哇喔，你簡直對他過分照顧。少煩他了。」山姆說。

「山姆。」史蒂夫回頭對著他的朋友。「少管閒事。去給我們做點吃的。」他又看著巴奇，笑道：「你想吃什麼嗎？我們叫披薩吧。」

「不用，沒關係。我不想打擾。」

「你沒在打擾。」史蒂夫真誠的微笑讓他膝蓋癱軟。

巴奇撇開目光。「我還有地方去要，我只是過來跟你說一件事。」

「什麼事？」

「我可以和你單——」

山姆站了起來。「我去打個電話。失陪了。」

巴奇鬆了一口氣，因為他想和史蒂夫單獨說話。他轉向史蒂夫，深深吸了一口氣才開口。

「是這樣的，你昨晚為我做的實在太多了，我真的感激不盡。我只是想跟你說謝謝。我今天早上還來不及好好向你道謝，你就跑出去了。」

「喔，對啊。不好意思。工作上出了點事。」

「希望一切都好。」

史蒂夫隨處揮一揮手。「喔，嗯。只是⋯⋯不用擔心。說了也無聊。」

「我不相信。我肯定一點也不無聊。」他對他微笑，回饋是史蒂夫溫暖的笑容。他清了清喉嚨，又繼續道：「我想說的是，如果我可以用什麼方式報答你的話，我會非常樂意。」

史蒂夫蹙眉。「別這樣。我那麼做並不是為了求回報。」他旋即變得嚴肅。「我希望你明白這一點，巴奇。」

巴奇意識到自己剛剛的話聽來不妥。他於是舉起雙手表示投降。「我明白，我真的明白。別誤會我的意思。我——如果你肯告訴我你要什麼，我會比較好過些——我是說⋯⋯任何你需要幫忙的事⋯⋯」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。「好。我會記住的。」

「可是史蒂夫，我是認真的。無論你需要什麼。我這一整天為了想要報答你坐立難安⋯⋯」

「我的天。」史蒂夫頓了一下，一臉擔憂。「你在生活中都跟什麼樣的人打交道？我所做的也是任何人都會做的。我肯定不需要任何形式的回報。」

「可是——」

「不然你請我們喝酒吧！」回到客廳裡的山姆說。他的眼睛還盯著手機，手指上下滑著螢幕。兩個男人轉頭看他。

「山姆！」史蒂夫罵道。

「他要報答你，你不接受的話，我可要佔這便宜。」

巴奇笑道：「沒問題。我很樂意。而且，我昨天晚上確實打擾到你。」

「沒錯。我當時正在做最棒的夢。」

巴奇哈哈大笑。「告訴我時間日期。」

「這個星期六。在佩姬酒吧。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫的聲音揚起。他看來像似想殺了山姆，巴奇覺得很有趣。他回頭冷靜地說：「巴奇，你不需要聽他的。」

巴奇輕輕碰了碰史蒂夫的肩膀。「可是我想。你就讓我這一次。再說，既然我毀了山姆的睡眠，我把這個當補償他，與你的無關，好嗎？」

「讚！」山姆與他擊掌。

史蒂夫只是站在那裡，一副不可思議的表情看著他們兩個。

「還有，謝謝你替我把冰箱囤滿各式各樣的東西。說真的⋯⋯酪梨？」

史蒂夫紅了臉，一隻手撩了撩濕濕的頭髮。「我承認自己有些忘我了。」

「所以你不能怪我想要報答你。」

山姆挑起眉毛。「為什麼你從來沒幫我們買過酪梨？」

史蒂夫指著他。「你少管閒事。」

山姆舉起雙手，慢慢後退。巴奇笑了笑，把雙手塞進口袋裡。「好了，我該走了。祝你有個美好的夜晚。」

史蒂夫把手放在巴奇的肩膀上。「我送你出去。」

巴奇注意到了山姆臉上興味盎然的表情。「我在玩《決戰時刻》，巴奇。你確定不要參一腳？」

「不了，謝謝。我不玩電玩。」

「齁，你為什麼要這樣說？我才剛開始喜歡你耶。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「請不要理會他。」

當他們來到門口，巴奇正要走向樓梯間，史蒂夫碰了碰他的手臂，要他等一下。

「嘿。」

巴奇回過頭。「嗯？」

「我要什麼都可以，是吧！」

出於某些因素，巴奇覺得自己的心臟幾乎停止跳動。看著史蒂夫臉上的誠懇表情，他願意為他做任何事。真的。

巴奇清了清喉嚨。「是的。」

他等待著，腦子為了對方即將提出的要求而抓狂。他為什麼要這麼做呢？讓自己陷入困境，對如此危險的誘惑提出任何。他為什麼會這麼魯莽呢？他原本可以不用堅持給予回報，放手就算了。

「打電話給克林特。」

巴奇過了幾秒鐘才明白史蒂夫剛剛說什麼。他恢復理智，笑了出來。

「幹嘛？」史蒂夫問道，臉上綴著調皮的笑容。

巴奇搖搖頭。「你在開玩笑吧！」

「這個嘛，既然你提了——」

「你可以要求的事那麼多⋯⋯如果你要的話，我可以替你打掃房子。還是幫你倒一個月的垃圾。」

「他是你的朋友，巴奇。」

「已經不是了。」巴奇的聲音變得冷淡。

「別這麼說，好嗎？他一直都很替你擔心。」

「等等，他是不是——他是不是在騷擾你？」

「沒，他沒有。我給了他我的手機號碼，因為他想知道你的狀況如何。他猜想你也不會接他的電話。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣。史蒂夫把手臂抱在胸前，溫柔地看著巴奇。「你跟他顯然一起經歷過許多，你們做了這麼多年——十年——的朋友，怎麼說都代表了什麼吧？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「對不起，史蒂夫，可是你什麼都不知道。」

「的確，但有件事我倒是知道。」他往前一步，指著自己的住處。「山姆是我最好的朋友之一，我們一起經歷過很多事。我們會吵架，會爭論，也會互相吐槽，但我們還是互相扶持。我無法想像身邊沒有他的生活。就算他常常很討人厭。」

巴奇垂下眼睛，一時語塞。他該如何在不透露所有一切的情況下向對方解釋呢？他討厭在史蒂夫身邊還得這樣小心謹慎。但他必須這麼做。

「我想說的是，你們同甘共苦這麼多年，你總該給他一個機會再試一次？你不想朋友被取代的。」

巴奇抬起頭，哼笑一聲。「如果我想拿他跟你換呢？由你來做我的朋友？」

「我已經是你的朋友了。」史蒂夫輕聲回答。

巴奇倒抽一口氣。他注視著史蒂夫，試圖明白他的鄰居剛剛所說的話。對方語氣裡的溫柔讓巴奇心裡一陣悸動。他的腦袋不想對那句話過度解讀，但他的心卻出賣了他。

謝天謝地，史蒂夫再度開口說話，解救了他。「而且多一個朋友總是好的，巴奇。拓展你的圈子。」

一直屏住呼吸的巴奇吐出一口氣。他微微搖頭，目光不曾離開史帝夫的眼睛。他小聲地說：「你簡直不可思議。」

這倒讓史蒂夫感到詫異。他東張西望，就是不看巴奇。注意到史帝夫的臉頰潮紅，巴奇感到相當有趣。就在此時，巴奇發現他很高興自己可以讓史蒂夫臉紅。史蒂夫顯然不知如何應對讚美。

「我，呃⋯⋯」史蒂夫支支吾吾。

「我只是，」巴奇開口道，史蒂夫等待著。「我從來沒遇過像你這樣的人。」

「像我這樣？」史蒂夫把頭偏向一側。

「好人。善良的人，你懂嗎？」

「你過去都在什麼地方？」史蒂夫的臉上盡是關心。

巴奇難過地笑了笑，下樓時候向他揮揮手。「回頭見。」

史蒂夫俯身樓梯扶手，往下看。「你會打電話給他吧！」

巴奇在台階上停了下來，抬頭微笑道：「我跟你說了。你要什麼都可以。」

他繼續下樓。他不知道得知這個決定的史蒂夫臉上掛著什麼表情。他不想知道。他無法應付。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「好，你給我解釋清楚。」

那是他對克林特說的第一句話。電話才響了一聲，後者立刻接聽。離開史蒂夫之後，巴奇到公園去散步。他坐在同一張長凳上，享受那裡的寧靜。他決定聽從史蒂夫的要求，因為是巴奇自己活該。他應該提出更具體的東西。其次，巴奇向來信守承諾。他從不食言，就算他簽了一部他明知不會賣座的電影。他尊重承諾，而且不只是情感上的。第三點，哎，巴奇發現為了那個男人，他什麼都願意做。他試圖否認，但是他想也沒想就掏出手機打電話給克林特，已經是個證明了。這證明他允許自己的心緊緊抓著不可能發生的事，抓著目前無益於他的事。

他發出一聲長嘆。

「哇，這倒是第一次。你通常需要一個月才會原諒我這可憐的靈魂。」克林特說道，語氣充滿興味。

巴奇閉上眼睛，深深吸了一口氣。跟克林特說話，巴奇會盡量保持冷靜，但對方總是為難他。他懷疑他們怎麼可以當這麼久的朋友。然後他想起史蒂夫說過的話。他們之間一定存在著什麼。他至少得給自己一個交代。

「少在那裡吹捧自己了，克林特。我是被逼的。」

「喔，是喔！是誰強迫我們的闇黑王子呢？」克林頓先是一陣沈默，然後得意地笑道：「不可能！你在開玩笑吧！是羅傑斯，對不對？」

「克林特。我很努力了，我這是給你我寶貴的時間。你有話快說。」

又是一陣沈默，克林特才開口道：「好，你聽好了。你知道我沒辦法嚴肅太久，所以我會長話短說。我只是在做我認為是對的事。我知道你不這麼想，可是我還是會做同樣的決定。」

巴奇沒有回答。克林特繼續道：「因為我關心你，渾球。你也許不曉得，可是我盡量不讓你受到任何傷害。你是我的朋友。過去一年，你經歷太多事了，我認為不告訴你那個訊息並不會有什麼嚴重後果。」

巴奇還是一語不發。克林特遂問：「巴奇？」

「你讓我很難過。」

克林特嘆道：「我知道。我真的很抱歉。」

巴奇揉了揉額頭，抱持沈默。他還是很難過，但至少對方道歉了。克林特從不道歉的。他們兩人會繼續固執下去，讓時間或工作把他們聚在一起。這樣並不健康，而巴奇一直討厭這樣。

這一次倒是舒緩不少。他覺得輕盈的一些。

克林特又開口道：「順便一提，我也很久沒聽見你那把難聽的聲音。」

盡管如此，巴奇還是哈哈大笑。「也才一天而已，你這混蛋。少於一天，其實。」

「感覺有好幾年。」

巴奇內心覺得溫暖。這表示克林特也是認真的。他真的感覺到巴奇的怒意和難過。

「我一直在煩史蒂夫。可憐的傢伙。」

巴奇差點噎著。「你什麼？齁，克林特，你就放過那個傢伙，好嗎？」

「他是我和你之間唯一的連結啊。我不曉得你到底怎樣了。再說，他實在很好說話。」

「嗯。」巴奇嘆了一口氣，說道。他聽見克林特在吹口哨。

「喔，你陷得很深喔。你簡直被他迷倒了，我的朋友。單就是他讓你打電話給我——」

「閉嘴啦！」巴奇感覺自己臉上一陣熱。

「我只是陳述事實。」

「請告訴我你們沒聊到我的事。」

「放心。我完全按著計劃走。」

「呵，這個嘛。因為是你，實在很難說。」巴奇說著，往後靠著椅背。

「放心，我比你還擔心你的身份保密這件事。你知道的。」

「我知道，克林特。」

「我們沒事了？」

「我們會沒事的。」

過了幾秒鐘，克林特問：「那⋯⋯你們睡了沒？」

巴奇掛上電話。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

佩姬酒吧和巴奇想的不一樣。那是一家安靜的酒吧，人們真的可以聽見彼此說話的聲音。有件事倒是讓他高興。那裡光線較暗，營造了溫馨的環境。他這一天晚上特別自覺，因為他還特別整理一番。他刮了鬍子，頭髮綁成一個馬尾，棒球帽也留在家裡。他不自覺地揉揉自己的下顎，目光搜尋史蒂夫和山姆的蹤跡。

山姆對他揮手。巴奇笑著往他們的桌子走去。背對著他的史蒂夫轉身看巴奇。史蒂夫顯然注意到了他乾淨的臉，因為對方的眼睛張大了一些，才向他揮手。巴奇並不怪他。如今梳洗整齊，他看起來的確沒那麼像流浪漢了。這倒給了他一些自信，而且他很高興史蒂夫注意到了。他將一搓鬆散的頭髮塞到耳後，坐了下來。

「嘿。」

「你好啊，鄰居。」山姆一邊說一邊向女服務生揮手。

「我很高興你順利找到這裡。」史蒂夫說著，把玩他的啤酒瓶。

巴奇靠著椅背，將完好的手放在桌子上。「在這樣的城鎮，難度不高。我喜歡走路過來。」

「我很高興你來了，因為我打算喝上一整晚。」山姆將剩餘的啤酒一飲而盡，向酒保嚷道：「繼續把酒送上來。」

史蒂夫和巴奇哄然大笑。

「我替他向你道歉。」說著，史蒂夫把手肘擱在桌上，將注意力放在巴奇身上。

「我人就坐在你旁邊。」山姆調皮地推了他一把。

「誒，我也大聲說出來啦！」

巴奇不當一回事。「沒關係。今晚我請客。想要什麼盡管點。」

另一輪啤酒送上了來，山姆開啟對話。「那，巴奇。你從哪來？你看來不像是本地人。」

「我來自紐約。」

「真的假的？」史蒂夫問道。「我也是從紐約過來的。布魯克林？」

史蒂夫如孩子般急切的表情讓巴奇笑了。他喜歡那個表情。「沒錯。」

「你想念那裡的披薩嗎？」史蒂夫喝了一口啤酒，問道。

「無時無刻！」

「我肯定你在那裡一定是廣告界紅人。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫問道，疑惑的眼睛看著巴奇。

巴奇倒抽一口氣，盡量保持鎮定。他想起和山姆進行那場對話的時候，史蒂夫並不在場。 _照著計劃走。拜託，你是個演員。_ 他只要不看著史蒂夫就行了。他於是對啤酒瓶子上凝結的水珠大感興趣。

「我在廣告公司工作過，但不是紐約。我之前在洛杉磯。」

「喔。工作過？」

「嗯，我離職了。那個圈子越來越難待。人們變得貪心，我發現那是一個⋯⋯很骯髒的行業，如果你明白我的意思。」這一點巴奇並沒撒謊。好萊塢的圈子的確讓他覺得骯髒。他很慶幸自己已經離開了，即便只是短暫的。

山姆說道：「不完全明白。可是我打賭總好過打排球擦破膝蓋就哭鼻子的小屁孩。」

巴奇哼笑一聲，史蒂夫則皺眉蹙額。「我還以為你喜歡你的學生。」

「他們忙著拍運動自拍照的時候就不喜歡。」

巴奇大聲笑了出來。他已經許久未曾如此開懷大笑了。山姆的身上洋溢著一股自由的氣息。當他恢復過來的時候，他發現史蒂夫正在看著他。用一種不同的目光看著他。彷彿他是第一次真正看見巴奇。巴奇快速地清了清喉嚨，喝了一口啤酒。

「至於史蒂夫呢，史蒂夫就沒這個問題。」山姆說。

「喔？」巴奇看著他們的同伴問道。

「我們已經說過這件事了，山姆。」史蒂夫紅著臉說。

巴奇大感興趣，追問山姆。「怎麼說？」

「就算他的學生不怎麼喜歡美術，他們也會因為他的長相給他全部的注意力。」

「哪有！」史蒂夫想要插話，山姆卻舉起一隻手。

「拜託。我很清楚迷戀的表情是什麼樣子。」

「我倒不覺得這是個問題。」巴奇評論道。史蒂夫看著他。

「我覺得他們是因為我的教學而喜歡我的——」

「少來這套，羅傑斯。你自己心知肚明。」

巴奇看見史蒂夫迅速移轉目光，羞紅了臉。正在享受這場對話之際，一個漂亮女生向他們走來，站在兩個好友之間，一隻手馬上搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

「各位男士好啊！這位的臉為什麼紅得像顆蕃茄？」

史蒂夫的頭垂在桌上，呻吟了一聲。

山姆哈哈大笑，回頭對她說：「嘿，她一定很清楚。我們剛剛在說史蒂夫的學生是因為他的長相才喜歡上他的課。」

巴奇看著年輕女子哈哈大笑，抓亂史帝夫的頭髮。「這個嘛，山姆說得沒錯，史蒂夫。這也是我跟你在一起三年的原因。」

巴奇的一顆心當下墜跌。他多少懷疑史蒂夫已經名草有主，但要他親眼目睹還是有些難過。而且，看見那個是史蒂夫女友的女生，他內心湧現一股莫名的惆悵。他不想為此難過。他並無所求，為什麼會為此受到影響呢？

他灌了一大口啤酒，發現那個女生正在看著他。

「這位是新朋友嗎？」她興奮地問。

史蒂夫坐直身體，笑著在他們之間示意。「這是我們的新鄰居，巴奇。巴奇，這是雪倫。」

她走過來與他握手，他於是站起來。他從不忘記禮貌，尤其是在女孩子身邊。「嗨，很高興認識你。」

「彼此彼此。」

山姆補充說：「今晚他請客。妳看他多棒！」

那張漂亮的臉蛋出現詫異的表情，她把一隻手放在胸前。出於禮貌，巴奇仍站著，他覺得很不好意思，兩隻手不知該放哪兒。他於是把它們塞進口袋裡。當她握住他的肩膀的時候，他的身體僵了一下。所幸她握著的是正常的一邊。

「山姆，你的待客之道呢？」

山姆聳聳肩膀。「是他自己提議的。」

巴奇轉頭看她，給予最真誠的笑容。「是真的。是我自己提議的。」

「那不行！今晚老闆請客。」她看著山姆和史蒂夫說：「你們真丟臉。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，指著山姆說：「是他幹的。」

山姆推了史蒂夫一把，後者絲毫不受影響，反而哈哈大笑。

巴奇清了清喉嚨，對她說：「沒關係。是我自己想這麼做的。」

「但不是今晚。這是我能夠為這兩個朋友做的，好不好？」

她的下一句話讓巴奇震驚。「你看起來好眼熟，我們見過嗎？」

他迅速抬頭。「呃。沒有。」

幸好史蒂夫這時開口說話。「他才剛搬來這裡，雪倫。」

她微笑地看著他，打住話題。他仍屏住呼吸。「好吧，我馬上把你們的飲料送過來。希望你今晚玩得開心，巴奇。」

「謝謝你。」

「史蒂夫。」她說著，對方站起來與她擁抱。巴奇注意到她抱著他的方式。

「見到你真好。」

山姆挨了過去，和巴奇說：「他們兩個好噁心。」

巴奇困惑不解，但史蒂夫等到雪倫離開後才拍打山姆的肩膀。「你只是嫉妒。」

巴奇試圖了解卻又害怕過問，或聽起來好管閒事。他選擇以漫不經心的方式評論。「哇喔。這裡的酒保真是友善。」

「因為她是史蒂夫的前任。喔，而且她是這家酒吧的老闆。」

「這樣啊。」他看著史蒂夫。對方難過地對他微笑，喝了一口啤酒。「為什麼——我的意思是，發生什麼事了？你們兩個看起來——」看見史蒂夫臉上一閃而過的傷心表情，巴奇停了下來。他結結巴巴地說：「呃，對不起。我沒要窺探的意思。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，舉起一隻手。「沒關係。是說我愛過她——我還愛著她，可是⋯⋯」史蒂夫像是沈入回憶中。

巴奇發現自己心懸著他說的一字一句，等待著。史蒂夫將雙手放在自己的大腿上，低下頭去。「可是我並沒有愛上她，你明白嗎？」

山姆說道：「看吧，我從來沒這種感覺。你需要有個人啊，兄弟。」他向巴奇解釋道：「雪倫之後就沒別人了。」

「喔。」巴奇點點頭，注意力仍在史蒂夫身上。

山姆轉向他的朋友，用自己的肩膀碰了碰對方。「你到底在找什麼，羅傑斯？何不在今晚指點迷津？」

史蒂夫翻了個白眼，過了一下子又嘆了一口氣。他似乎是在斟字酌句。「我想⋯⋯我在找的人會讓我一見到就心臟怦怦亂跳，聲音大得我擔心會衝破胸口。那個人的存在會把我吞噬。我只要從角落看見那個人，就會有⋯⋯回家的感覺。」

巴奇倒抽一口氣。史蒂夫聲音裡的誠摯之情扯著他的心，他忍不住問：「你有嗎？」

史蒂夫若有所思地看著他：「我有什麼？」

「你有找到那個人嗎？」巴奇問道，聲音幾乎顫抖。他心中惴惴不安，等待答覆。他實在不應該這樣。如此折磨自己有什麼好處？允許自己墜入本來不應該的關係中？

「我不曉得。」史蒂夫的臉上是一股祥和。他舉起瓶子。「為總有一天乾杯。」

「最讓我百思不解的是，你是怎麼做到的？」山姆問史蒂夫。

史蒂夫大笑。「做到啥？」

「維持朋友關係。我知道這問題我已經問過你上千次，可是你從來都不回答。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，山姆只能搖搖頭，看著巴奇自問自答。「因為他的長相。我沒什麼好說的了。」

「我們可以換個話題嗎？你對我的長相的執著開始讓我覺得害怕。」

「那你呢，巴奇？有任何關係友善的前任嗎？」山姆問。

在其它時候，巴奇會閉上嘴巴或逃避話題。但如今他已不是公眾人物。沒錯，十年前，當他的賣座電影《冬日戰士》上映的時候，他一天到晚都被窮追不捨，性向被放在顯微鏡下。但自從他的事業每況愈下，再也沒人理會他了。他可以盡量過正常生活。他從不隱瞞他的性向，但他是個非常注重隱私的人。他喜歡讓個人生活保持私密。

「沒。我的前任是個混蛋。」他開口道，又喝了一口啤酒。「我發現他只是⋯⋯在利用我之後，狠狠把他教訓一頓。」

他抬頭一看，發現自己把氣氛搞得有些尷尬。山姆只說：「啊，真是遺憾啊，老兄。」

史蒂夫沈默不語，垂下目光。巴奇又開口道：「沒事。我很慶幸發現真相。」旋即哼笑了一聲。「我對他簡直恨之入骨，甚至讓克林特替我去跟他分手。」

山姆把啤酒吐了出來，跟巴奇一起哈哈大笑。史蒂夫笑了，卻還是沒抬頭。

「那應該很慘。」

「其實是發現他偷竊。我一開始就該聽克林特的話。我真是瞎了眼。」

「你墜入愛河。那是情有可原。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇想起那些盲目的日子，搖了搖頭。「不是。我從來沒愛過他。我覺得我只是因為寂寞才會在那段關係裡。」

「克林特？」山姆問。

「他的朋友。」史蒂夫答道。

巴奇看著他，發現他終於用真誠的笑容看著他。

「嗯，我的朋友。」

瓶子敲在桌子的巨響嚇了巴奇一跳。山姆擦擦嘴巴，站了起來。「好啦。今晚應該是兄弟出來開心的，別盡是想些不開心的事。」

「你有什麼提議？」

「射飛鏢！」

史蒂夫唉了一聲。「不。」山姆離開他們的桌子之後，他對巴奇說：「他一定會開始賣弄自己。」

「什麼？」

「誒，巴奇。我跟你挑戰射飛鏢。」

巴奇將最後一口啤酒一飲而盡，站了起來，史蒂夫跟隨在後。酒吧的這一頭並不擁擠。大部分人都聚集在檯球桌那裡。

「現在還有人玩射飛鏢？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫竊笑。「只有山姆。」

「嘿，兄弟，你上個星期才玩過。」

「也是因為沒有人要跟你玩。」史蒂夫反駁道。

巴奇站在那裡，微笑看著他們一來一往抬槓。山姆拿了飛鏢，遞給他幾隻。

「呃。我不懂遊戲規則。」

「什麼？」山姆看著他的表情像是他正在說另一種語言。

巴奇聳聳肩。「我從來沒玩過。」

山姆得意地笑了。「喔，這下可好玩了。」

史蒂夫向巴奇靠近。「別擔心。我可以教你怎麼玩。我只是希望你沒那樣跟他說。他這下一定會占你便宜。」

山姆站在鏢靶附近解釋道：「好啦，聽好了各位。巴奇，你得射中靶眼五次。」

「為什麼是五次？」

「這是我們設的規則。」

「你是指你設的規則。」

「閉嘴，羅傑斯。」

巴奇說：「那你剛剛幹嘛為了規則這件事為難我？」

山姆忽略問題，看著他說道：「既然你被我們可愛的雪倫解救，不用請客，我還是得要我的補償——」

「山姆！」

巴奇朗聲大笑，看著表情驚恐的史蒂夫說：「沒關係。我玩得很開心。」

「閉嘴，羅傑斯。如果我贏了，你接下來每個星期六都要在這裡請客，連續兩個——不——連續三個月。」

史蒂夫用騰出來的一隻手抹了一把臉。「我的天。你就算了吧。」

「要是我贏了呢？」

「那就由你自己決定，怎樣？」

「真是謝謝你喔，山姆。」他諷刺地說。「呃⋯⋯」

巴奇沒有那個優勢。他對自己的對手一無所知。他無助地聳聳肩，感覺到史蒂夫來到他的身邊。對方在他的耳畔低語，他頓時愣了一下。巴奇無法理解他在說什麼，因為他正在竭盡所能平復加速跳動的心臟。

史蒂夫閃爍著俏皮的眼睛看著他，巴奇吞吞吐吐道：「呃⋯⋯」

「我來跟他說。」史蒂夫做了決定，然後轉向他的朋友。「如果巴奇贏了——」

「真是的，羅傑斯！這又不是你的戰鬥。」

「你想佔我們的好鄰居便宜的時候就是我的戰鬥。」

巴奇就站在那裡，指尖轉動飛鏢。史蒂夫笑得很皮，說道：「如果他贏了，你得跟瑪莉亞約會。」

才一說完，山姆便站直身體。巴奇看得出來他已經中計了。「哼，誰怕誰！」

史蒂夫對巴奇說：「他暗戀瑪莉亞卻一直不肯行動。」

「史蒂夫，你不覺得這樣有點——」

「沒事。他開得起玩笑的。再說，他需要有人推他一把。」

「你是誰啊？邱比特。」

史蒂夫得意地笑了笑，喝了一口啤酒。巴奇看著山姆。「我不會贏的，山姆。你大可放心。」

山姆目光與他對視。巴奇後退一步，看著山姆擲出第一回合。

一擊即中。

「耶！」山姆將雙手高高舉起。「換你了，好鄰居。」

巴奇從來就不是爭強好勝的人，他實在不曉得該怎麼進行這場遊戲。他站好位子，卻聽見史帝夫說：「等一下，等一下。不是這個樣子。」

史蒂夫站在他的面前——太靠近了——把他的肩膀往後扳。「腳站開一些，巴奇。」

巴奇聽從指示，盡量保持鎮定，可是史蒂夫走到他身後，把雙手放在他的腰間。他整個人在心裡都化了。

「挺住腹部，眼睛看著鏢靶。」

史蒂夫如此靠近，巴奇的眼睛眨了兩次，盡所能忽視耳際的轟轟聲響。當史蒂夫走開，站在山姆身邊的時候，巴奇吞了吞口水，鬆了一口氣。

「記住，眼睛看前面，然後用力把手臂伸出去。」

「你是不是站在他那邊，羅傑斯？」

「總要有人這麼做吧。你一個人應付得很好。」

「你這叛徒。」

「加油，巴奇！」史蒂夫打氣道。

想到這個夜晚，還有目前這個狀況，巴奇呼了一口氣。他怎樣也想不到他會在俄亥俄州一家酒吧裡跟兩個呆子玩飛鏢。他哼笑一聲，擲出第一支飛鏢。

「喔，很好。」史蒂夫走過去檢查。飛鏢在中環內。山姆哈哈大笑，巴奇聳肩微笑道：「就說我沒玩過。放心，山姆，你一定會贏的。」

兩人接著擊掌。史蒂夫搖搖頭。「齁，拜託。總得有人擊敗山姆，而且那個人一定是你，巴奇。」

「沒關係的，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫將飛鏢遞給他，說道：「你才不會連續三個月請我們喝酒。我不允許。」

「這件事你比我還要難過，我覺得很有意思。」巴奇笑道。

「他這樣很不公平。而且他知道自己技術很好。」

「你知道我可以拒絕玩這遊戲的，對吧！」

史蒂夫沈默下來。巴奇拍拍他的肩膀。「放輕鬆。」

史蒂夫莞爾，但兩人隨即又瑟縮了一下，因為山姆又喊道：「還有三個回合，巴奇。」

輪到他的時候，史蒂夫小聲建議道：「你為什麼不試試用你的左手？」

「什麼？」巴奇轉身看他，眉頭緊蹙。

「那不是很先進的設計嗎？」

「所以呢？」

史蒂夫看著他，微笑鼓勵道：「試試看。」

「呃。我看不出來會有什麼差別。」

「有人跟我說，這隻手臂應該一般手臂強壯許多。」

巴奇別過頭去，不想為此不開心。「那個人該不會叫克林特吧！」

「巴奇，對不起。我應該不問的。我不是故意——」

「沒事。沒關係。」巴奇低頭把玩著飛鏢。

史蒂夫往巴奇身邊站得更靠近，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上。「是我問他的。千萬別怪他。我⋯⋯我只是在你發燒之後有些好奇。」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇打斷他。對方臉上的歉意讓他嘆了一口氣。巴奇向他微笑，讓他放心。「你放心。我不介意你的詢問。」

史蒂夫咬了咬下唇，點點頭。巴奇不想破壞氣氛，他於是將飛鏢放在那支金屬手上並且舉起來。他感覺到那些板塊的移動。「我們就來看看你的理論是否行得通，史蒂夫。」

他全神貫注於標靶上，緩緩呼吸，直到確定他的手已經準備好了。

他扔了出去，正中紅心。

「耶！」史蒂夫大聲叫道。

不可置信的巴奇哈哈大笑，與擁抱他的史蒂夫一起跳躍。啤酒從史蒂夫手上的瓶子溢出，他們根本不在乎。

「嗚呼！看見沒，山姆！」

史蒂夫的興奮讓巴奇朗聲大笑，他繼續把手放在對方的肩膀上。山姆轉過頭對他們訕笑。「我還是比你領先，菜鳥。而且你剛剛那樣不公平喔。」

巴奇用戴著手套的金屬手向他揮手，另一隻手臂則繞在史蒂夫的肩膀上。山姆瞪了他們一眼，又拋出一支飛鏢。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

除了山姆的咒罵聲還有史蒂夫用力把他的朋友拖過大廳的悶哼聲，整棟大樓一片寂靜。巴奇趕在他們前頭去按電梯。電梯門一打開，他便先進去幫他們把門按住。

山姆玩飛鏢輸了。他已經喝得微醉，又輸了一個回合。他拒絕認輸，還說是打成平手。他們決定再擲一次飛鏢，巴奇又贏了。對輸掉打賭一事震驚不已，山姆把自己灌醉。史蒂夫和巴奇興高采烈慶祝，雖然巴奇覺得有些不好意思，因為山姆顯然對那個叫瑪莉亞的女生有感覺。他後來告訴山姆不用履行賭注，卻被他回絕了。

靜悄悄的電梯裡，山姆癱軟在史蒂夫的肩膀上，後者則把頭靠在電梯的牆壁上。巴奇問：「這樣的星期六正常嗎？對你而言？還有他？」

「我還在這裡好嗎。我只是喝醉了，不是喝掛。」山姆反駁。

巴奇和史蒂夫輕聲笑了出來。電梯門開啟，山姆快步回到他們的住處，史蒂夫則留下來和巴奇一起站在走廊上。史蒂夫回頭看著他的鄰居，他家住的門還開著。

「今天晚上很謝謝你。我知道山姆大老遠把你拖去那裡——」

「不，謝謝你。我已經很久沒這麼⋯⋯」巴奇深深吸了一口氣，感覺很不一樣。

「什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「輕盈。」

「這樣啊，那就好。」史蒂夫說著便轉身。「晚安囉。」

巴奇脫口而出道：「我打電話給他了。」

史蒂夫停下腳步，回過頭來。他偏著頭，大為驚奇。「真的？」

「嗯。」說著，巴奇低下頭。他自從在公園裡打了電話給克林特之後，就一直想告訴史蒂夫。他想讓史蒂夫知道他是認真的。他是信守承諾的人。 _這件事為什麼如此重要呢？_ 他心想。

「然後呢？」

巴奇把玩著手上的鑰匙。「我們會沒事的。」

史蒂夫高興地點點頭。「那我就放心了。」

「我也是。他還道歉了，簡直是個奇蹟，因為他畢竟是克林特。」

史蒂夫笑了出來，對他表示：「看吧！溝通是有效的。」

巴奇笑了笑，注意到史蒂夫如何撇開目光，試著組合他接下來想說的話。「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯很驚訝你竟然真的打電話給他。」

巴奇瞇起眼睛。「是喔！為什麼？」

「因為你上次跟他說話的時候，差點把手機丟到牆上。」

巴奇哈哈大笑，有些羞愧。「這個嘛，我跟你說啦，你要什麼都可以。」

空氣變得濃稠，巴奇忘了自己在做什麼。他一直注視著史蒂夫，想要明白他在想什麼，卻徒勞無功。

一個巨大聲響讓他們嚇了一跳，他們聽見山姆喊道：「沒事，我沒事。」

史蒂夫微微笑了出來，向自己的住處示意。「我得回去確保他沒把自己弄死。」

「好。回頭見。」

「一定。」

兩人同時關上住處大門。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：希望你喜歡故事的發展，雖然有些緩慢。我是這種平流緩進情節的大粉絲。
> 
> 不幸的是，文中翻譯是通過顧狗大神查找的。我知道機器翻譯有時候不是很可靠。
> 
> 一切錯誤歸我。我恐怕下一章會比較長。

「所以他們現在是一對嗎？山姆和瑪莉亞？他們是情侶嗎？」巴奇啜飲一口黑咖啡，問道。

「嗯，瑪莉亞顯然一直都很喜歡他。」史蒂夫一邊回答一邊為他的班級做筆記。他們正坐在公園的長凳上，史蒂夫的課後美術班學生則在一旁作畫。

巴奇笑了笑。「誰會想到我竟然當了邱比特？」

史蒂夫碰了碰他的肩膀。「誒，根本是我讓這件事成真的。你明明什麼都不知道。」

巴奇對他微笑，闔上正在閱讀的書。他環顧四周，大口呼吸，享受這天氣。

自從佩姬酒吧那個晚上，兩個星期過去了。盡管不願意，巴奇發現自己很喜歡和他的兩個鄰居相處。他一開始很不安，但他在他們的身邊感到很安全，尤其他很肯定他們根本不曉得他是誰。

他原本不想做得太過頭。如果讓他決定，他會敬而遠之，尤其他還暗戀著史蒂夫。然而，自從史蒂夫在他焦慮症發作那天晚上拔刀相助之後，巴奇不能對他視而不理。他能做的是伸出友誼之手。他也只會這麼做，就算他的腦子會在夜裡出賣他，幻想他和史蒂夫之間不僅於此。

他如今會在史蒂夫上課後美術班的時候，在公園與他共度午後時光。他有時候會帶咖啡，有時候則是帶書過來和他一起討論。

今天是個好天氣。他替自己帶了黑咖啡，替史蒂夫帶了拿鐵。後者還在翻閱一些筆記和學校文件，巴奇則四處張望，享受這片寧靜。直到⋯⋯

「嗯，史蒂夫？」巴奇用頭向史蒂夫的背後示意。他的身後站著三個正值青春期的學生。他們的老師回過頭去，對他們微笑。

「嘿，艾希莉。有什麼可以幫忙的？」

小女生紅了臉，另外兩個則縮到她的身後。巴奇隱藏他的笑容。一定是「史蒂夫因素」作祟。

「我們會不會畫⋯⋯真人模特兒？就是有人坐在那裡⋯⋯」

她迅速看了巴奇一眼，又把目光放回她老師的身上。史蒂夫往長凳的椅背靠。「一定會的。這是計劃之一，可是在我們往那個方向進行之前，我得先教你們其它東西。」

「喔，好。」

她又看了巴奇一眼，他回以一個友善的笑容才別過頭去。他最不想被什麼小女生認出來，但他慶幸他的最後幾部電影都是獨立製作，對這個世代肯定一點吸引力也沒有。他在很久很久以前就從高成本的票房電影退休了。

小女生向史蒂夫道謝，跟兩個朋友一起回到她們的畫架去，稚氣的笑聲相當引人注意。

再次只有他們倆的時候，巴奇爽朗地笑了出來，史蒂夫一臉困惑地看著他。「有什麼好笑的？」

「就⋯⋯我明白山姆的意思了。」

史蒂夫看來還不是甚了解，巴奇於是指了指那群小女生。她們還在咯咯笑，三不五時朝他們看過來。「她們跟你說話的時候，眼睛裡都是小紅心。」

「什麼？！」史蒂夫幾乎叫了出來。

「她們根本在暗戀她們的老師啊。」巴奇對他眨了眨眼睛。「你太後知後覺了，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，揍了他的肩膀一拳。「你根本搞錯了，老兄。」

「是嗎？我倒不覺得。」

史蒂夫竊笑道：「她們其實是在暗戀你。」

巴奇立刻嚴肅起來，史蒂夫繼續道：「我給這些孩子上了半年的課後教學。那些小女生是在見到你之後才開始那樣表現的。」

巴奇有些不好意思，試圖讓表情正常。「別傻了。」

「我是認真的。上個星期你沒來，他們還跟我問起你。」

「老天爺！」巴奇抹了一把臉，用手梳過頭髮。

史蒂夫看來對他的窘境幸災樂禍。巴奇不敢相信自己竟然會是女學生暗戀的對象。他覺得很不好意思。再者，他根本不需要這些注意力。「你知道嗎，巴奇。現在想想，我覺得——不對——我相信她們剛剛那樣問是希望你當她們的模特兒。」

巴奇差點倒翻他的咖啡。他開始咳嗽，史蒂夫一邊笑一邊拍打他的背。巴奇用手背擦了擦嘴巴。「你覺得很有趣，是不是？」

「我簡直玩得太開心了。你知不知道她們三天前才在學校問了我同樣的問題？我覺得她們今天只是想近距離看你。」

「天啊！你太過分了。我要走了。」巴奇站了起來，史蒂夫一直笑個不停。

「你竟然臉紅了，太可愛了吧。」

「閉嘴啦！」巴奇的臉紅得更兇了。

「哎呦，別這樣。不要走，你才剛到而已。」

巴奇撿起他的書和咖啡杯。「我要走了。我得去找新書來看，訂購新的系列。待會兒見。」

他才走了幾步了，史蒂夫的聲音讓他止步。「嘿。」

巴奇轉過身，看見史蒂夫站了起來，追趕上他。「我只是想讓你知道，呃⋯⋯我明天不會過來。」

「喔。」巴奇努力掩飾失望的表情。

「對啊。嗯，我會放那些孩子兩天假。想說他們可以開始創建他們的作品集。讓他們自己加入不同作品。」

「酷。那樣其實很棒。」巴奇有些尷尬，不曉得該說些什麼。

史蒂夫搓著自己的雙手，突然充滿興奮之情。「既然你大量閱讀，我一直很想問你。你去過這個鎮上的東部嗎？」

「沒，為什麼？」

史蒂夫得意地笑了笑。「我很高興你還沒去過。讓我帶你好好了解，我的朋友。」

巴奇噗哧一笑。「為什麼？那裡有什麼？」

史蒂夫看了看他的學生，又回頭看著巴奇，雙手插進口袋裡。「我們明天在這裡碰面，我帶你過去。我迫不急待想讓你認識珍。」

「呃——」

「當然，如果——如果你想去的話。」

巴奇笑道：「為什麼不？我也沒其它事可做。」

「酷。好，我得回去了。明天下午五點，可以嗎？」

巴奇覺得自己被相當可愛的方式突襲了。他原本想進一步詢問，卻決定打消念頭。他相信史蒂夫。「沒問題。」

史蒂夫對他揮了揮手，小跑步離開。巴奇逗留片刻，欣賞史蒂夫大步走向在公園另一側的學生。他深深吸了一口氣才轉過身，努力平復怦怦亂跳的心臟。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，巴奇和克林特通電話。

「怎樣，我現在在哪裡？」

克林特驕傲地說：「這個嘛，你目前在拉谷納海灘享受悠閒時光。」

巴奇莞爾。他在那裡有過美好回憶。「真的假的？」

「真的啊。剛剛在推特上發了一張海灘的照片。不客氣。」

「閉嘴。這個你玩得很開心，是不是？」

克林特嘆了一口氣，巴奇可以想像他的燦爛笑容。「還用說。」

「總之，你只要繼續讓我忙碌，繼續讓他們遠離俄亥俄州，你還是有工作的。」

「你好慷慨喔，小巴巴。」

巴奇的臉上是扭曲的表情。「小巴巴？搞什麼鬼？」

「不好意思。」克林特打了個響嗝。「我有些微醺。」

「天啊。那就別上傳任何東西。你得確保我的故事合理。」巴奇站了起來，準備替自己做烤起司三明治。

他聽見一個模糊的聲音，猜想克林特大概是掉了手機。「克林特？」

「右。」他顯然正在撿他的手機。「很好！我的手機都是沙子。」

「那⋯⋯我們的朋友呢？」巴奇的聲音充滿罪惡感。他沒告訴任何人他想要隱匿的計劃。他在這個圈子有一些好朋友。然而，他想免去牽扯。免去牽掛。他知道他們一旦知道了會很難過，但他指望克林特處理這一切。

「別擔心。我跟他們說你在歐洲休生養息。」

巴奇做了個深呼吸。「那就好。」

「對了，我昨天拿到一個劇本——」

「不行。絕對不行。」巴奇感覺自己心跳加速，胸口一陣緊。他用力抓著櫃台。演戲、拍戲，以及所有伴隨而來的一切是這些年造成他憂鬱症的原因，如今想起或許會讓他焦慮症發作。

他現在肯定不想這樣。 _史蒂夫甚至在家嗎？_

「可是——」

巴奇打斷他的話。「夠了。不要。我還沒準備好。」

克林特吐了一口氣，巴奇可以聽見海浪拍打的聲音。他稍微冷靜下來，呼吸恢復正常。

「好。我很抱歉。就等你準備好。」

「謝謝你。」

倒了一杯柳橙汁，巴奇坐在凳子上，開始吃三明治。

「既然我是這麼好的朋友，更是一名好員工⋯⋯」克林特開口道。

「你說得好像我付你的薪水不夠多。」

「你可以給我紅頭髮的電話號碼作為補償。」

巴奇不耐煩地用手抹過自己的臉。「首先，她的名字叫小娜。其次，你就放棄吧！再者，我以為史蒂夫在幫你。」

克林特又嘆了一口氣。「我最後一次傳簡訊給他的時候，他說他還在努力中。」

「我真的搞不懂你。你為什麼對她這麼懸懸念念？」

克林特沈默數秒才說：「她⋯⋯我幹嘛要替自己解釋？」

巴奇眉頭糾結。「因為這件事你從頭到尾表現得很古怪。」

克林特嘆道：「我喜歡故作矜持的女生。她要我。這點我很肯定。」

巴奇嗤鼻。「我把話收回。你不是微醺，你根本是喝醉了。你就算了吧，克林特。我是由衷建議。」

「你只要承認暗戀羅傑斯我就放棄。」

巴奇放下手中的三明治。「那是不可能發生的，巴頓，因為我沒在暗戀他。」

「這樣啊，那我也不會收手囉。」

「他是直男，你這笨蛋。我還見過他的前女友，對方長得很漂亮。」

克林特開懷大笑，巴奇好想掐他的脖子。「以前也沒見你因此打退堂鼓。」

巴奇回想自己過去的行為。當時他剛大紅，什麼也不怕。「我不再是從前那個樣子了。就算他是彎的，我情願當他的朋友勝於一切。」

他深信自己對克林特所說的話。他這才突然意識到他的新生活由於有史蒂夫做他的朋友，終於變得容易忍受。

「我的天，巴奇。我真不敢相信你竟然會跟我說那樣的話。那裡的水是不是摻了什麼東西？」

「滾開啦，克林特。」

克林特竟然對著他哼哼唧唧。巴奇看了看自己的手機，又放回到耳邊。克林特繼續哀哀叫，又說道：「我真的很想跟那個女人在一起喔。」

巴奇直接掛他電話。過了幾秒鐘，他才放聲大笑。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，下午五點，巴奇看見史蒂夫已經在公園裡等他，臉上耀眼的笑容讓巴奇心情輕盈。相較於平日上課時的西裝褲和襯衫，史蒂夫的穿著很輕便。就一件藍色格子襯衫和牛仔褲。巴奇則穿了黑色牛仔褲搭白色汗衫加深藍色開襟毛衣。外頭天氣很好，但他得隱藏他的手臂，不然他會穿一件普通的汗衫。

「準備好了嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，戴好棒球帽。既然要在鎮上到處逛，裝扮越低調越好。

史蒂夫帶領他走到對街，前往東邊。

「這神奇的地方在哪裡？」

「不遠。大概五個街區的距離。走路可以嗎？還是你想——」

巴奇搖搖頭。他們又穿越另一條街道。「這樣很好。我喜歡走路。」

他轉頭著史蒂夫的時候，發現對方看來有些遲疑，像是欲言又止。

「怎麼了？」巴奇問道，心中覺得好笑。

「沒什麼。」史蒂夫低下頭。

「問吧。你可以問我。」史蒂夫沒有回答。巴奇補充道：「我知道你那個表情。」

史蒂夫抬頭，挑著一根眉毛。「喔，我現在有個表情啦？」

巴奇點點頭，史蒂夫碰了碰他的肩膀。「你現在是替我的表情分類嗎？」

一抹緋紅出現在巴奇的臉頰上，他垂下頭，用頭髮遮住自己的臉作為掩飾。「你這渾球！」

「你才渾球！」

穿越第三條街區的時候，史蒂夫說：「你如果想借我的摩托車或山姆的車，隨時開口，不要客氣。」

巴奇只是看著他。史蒂夫結結巴巴地說：「呃，我的意思是，我發現你總是用走的，而且⋯⋯」

巴奇笑了出來。「放心，史蒂夫。我如果想借的話，我會問的。謝謝你，可是我並不需要。」

「好。」

他們沈默不語，繼續走著，直到巴奇突然脫口道：「我自己有車。是一部 BMW 。」

「停在我們那棟公寓旁邊藍色的那部？」

巴奇點點頭。史蒂夫微微大笑。「山姆一定會瘋掉。他從一開始就大驚小怪，猜想神秘車主到底是誰。如果讓他知道是你——」

「他可以拿去用。是克林特堅持給我弄一部車的。車子甚至不是我選的。」他嘆了一口氣，又繼續說：「我是不會用的，也絕對不會用。我⋯⋯不再開車了。」

他感覺史蒂夫正在觀察他，但巴奇還是低著頭，踢了些小石子。他在等史蒂夫繼續追問，但對方還是不說話。巴奇於是抬起頭。「你不打算問我為什麼？」

史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭。「如果你想說的話，你會解釋的，可是你沒有，所以我想這其中一定有什麼故事，你只是還沒準備好要分享。」

巴奇停下腳步，注視著史蒂夫，讓對方的步伐有些猶豫。他就是那個樣子。不追問。不八卦。這對巴奇而言相當不一樣。他總是活在聚光燈下，他永遠都得對別人有所交代。他已經習慣了私生活被攤開來讓大眾解剖，以致忘了事情並非一定如此。

「幹嘛？」史蒂夫眉毛糾結。

巴奇嘆了一口氣，笑了笑，又繼續走路。「沒事。我們快到了嗎？」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「奧丁的書櫃？」站在小小的店門前，巴奇輕聲地說。他轉頭看著史蒂夫，臉上寫著困惑。

那樣的表情讓史蒂夫小聲笑了出來。「就是這裡了。來吧。」

他捏了捏巴奇的肩膀，帶領他進去。巴奇還是不相信書店的名稱，但一踏進門內，他不由得驚呼了一聲：「史蒂夫。」

「我知道。」

店面的確很小，但五顏六色的書籍從地板一路堆到天花板。有些書被堆疊在地上，因為書架上已經沒有空間可以擺放了。這裡燈光柔和，為環境添上棕褐色的感覺。這個地方的氛圍與外面的世界多麽衝突。

巴奇站在那裡，寸步無法移動。他感覺史蒂夫走在他前面。「珍？」

後面有門被開啟的聲音，一個美麗的棕髮女子走上前來。「史蒂夫！」

「嘿。」

兩人互相擁抱，巴奇的眼睛在她的手上尋找戒指的蹤影，出賣了他的想法。她已經結婚了，這讓他鬆了一口氣。 _我到底是怎麼了？振作點。_

「這是我的朋友，也是我的鄰居，巴奇。巴奇，這是珍・佛斯特。」

「嗨，很高興認識你。」

巴奇握了握她纖細的手。「這是我的榮幸。」

史蒂夫握著巴奇的肩膀，轉向珍。「他很熱衷閱讀。你可以說他是迷失世代的粉絲。」

「哇喔！我也是。你今天想找什麼書？」

巴奇一邊東張西望一邊回答：「沒有特別的。我可以參觀一下嗎？」

「當然可以。有什麼問題叫一聲就行了。」

「謝謝。」

往書店後面走去的時候，他聽見珍和史蒂夫說：「我可以和你談談美術課程的事嗎？」

巴奇走到後面去，對書架與書架之間的狹小空間感到相當興奮。那些書看似想要傾倒在他身上。他開始瀏覽展示出來的書籍，遺忘了周遭的世界。過了幾分鐘，巴奇找了幾本關於迷失世代和劇場的書。他笑著瀏覽其它書籍，也沒注意自己到底往哪兒走，結果和史蒂夫碰撞一起。

「喔。對不起。」

「找到了什麼嗎？」史蒂夫問。

他接過巴奇手中的書，一一檢視。巴奇看著他微笑，很高興史蒂夫對他閱讀的書籍感到興趣。

「感覺好像在莎士比亞書店。」巴奇說。

他們一起向珍走去。

史蒂夫回過頭，語氣充滿讚嘆。「你去過巴黎？」

巴奇清了清喉嚨。「是啊。出國工作。我忍不住一定要去那裡參觀。」 他不需要進一步說明他當時正在拍攝一部獨立電影。

不用。不需要。

史蒂夫的臉上洋溢著興奮之情。「哇喔。我從來沒去過那裡。」

巴奇碰了碰他的肩膀。「喔，你非去不可。我是說⋯⋯單是那裡的藝術！」

「還用你說！」他翻了個白眼，舉起他選的一本關於在羅浮宮畫作歷史的書。

「我懂你的意思。」加入他們話題的珍說。「我是去那裡度蜜月的時候參觀了那家漂亮的書店。我當時就覺得⋯⋯誒，我也可以這麼做喔。當然，那家書店歷史悠久。」

巴奇笑著看史蒂夫把那些書遞給她。「妳幾點打烊？我可能會經常過來⋯⋯」

珍笑道：「你慢慢來。我們十點打烊。而且我們還有一個書籍出借一年的政策。」

「那很大方。」結帳後，巴奇從她手中接過袋子。史蒂夫選擇不用袋子，直接拿著自己的書。

「很高興認識你。」

「彼此彼此。史蒂夫的朋友就是我的朋友。」說著，她向他眨了眨眼睛。

_他當然跟每個人都是朋友_ ，巴奇心想。

看著羞紅了臉，不知所措的史蒂夫，巴奇這才意識到他的鄰居根本無法應付別人的讚美。他大概認為自己不應得到讚美。他很想解救對方卻又喜歡他朋友臉上的緋紅。對方垂下眼睛的時候，長長的睫毛真是迷人。

巴奇得意地笑了笑，用手臂圈住史蒂夫的脖子，輕輕扯了一下。「我能說什麼呢？我是全世界最幸運的人了。」

史蒂夫顯然明白他的意思。他笑了出來，戳了戳巴奇的側身。「你這渾球！」

「你才渾球！」

珍只是哈哈大笑並祝他們有個愉快的一天。離開之前，巴奇向她允諾日後會過來打擾她。

「還有其它很棒的地方嗎？雖然我覺得沒什麼比得過那裡了。」巴奇笑著說，又回頭看看那家小書店。

「你餓嗎？有家很棒的餐廳，你應該試試。」手插口袋，倒著走的史蒂夫答道。

他那充滿稚氣的興奮表情差點讓巴奇笑了出來。他朝他揮了揮手臂。「請帶路。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們在最裡面的隔間座位坐了下來。由於史蒂夫知道什麼最好吃，巴奇讓他點菜。史蒂夫最後替他們點了一樣的內容：烤起司漢堡、薯條和巧克力奶昔。

「那沒什麼不一樣的。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫將菜單交還給女服務生。「喔，可是我的朋友，那味道可是與眾不同。相信我。」

「我其實真的相信。」巴奇把玩著餐巾盒，真心說道。他看著史蒂夫，對方什麼也沒說，只是微笑。

巴奇別過頭去，把手放回到大腿上。回想今天所發生的事，他著實無法相信跟史蒂夫在一起多麽清新特別。史蒂夫對他友善又慷慨，那麼開誠佈公。巴奇心裡覺得滿滿的，卻不能跟他分享任何事。他多想將一切告訴他。他想跟他說他是詹姆斯・巴恩斯，一個逃避聚光燈和半失敗事業的演員。

巴奇張開嘴巴，想全都說了。但他停了下。史蒂夫正在查看手機，巴奇慶幸他並沒有目睹自己臉上猶豫不決的表情。

他或許可以一步一步慢慢來。

「是一場車禍。」

「嗯？」史蒂夫把手機放到一邊，抬起頭。

巴奇舉起他的金屬手臂，揮了揮戴著手套的手。「一年半以前，我在一場車禍中失去了我的手臂。我從那個時候開始就沒再開車了。」

他偷偷瞄了瞄史蒂夫善良的眼睛。「我很遺憾。」

「別。我是自找的。我⋯⋯我當時的狀態並不好。我的事業⋯⋯並沒照著我想要的方向發展。你可以說我因此得了輕微的憂鬱症⋯⋯其實，我的事業要求的生活方式也是原因之一。」

女服務生送上他們的奶昔還有兩杯開水。巴奇喝了一些開水，很是感謝。史蒂夫什麼也沒說，只是等著。巴奇於是繼續道：「那時候很晚。我從家裡出發去參加一個派對。克林特堅持我一定要出席，可是我在開車的途中換了方向，我只是想到處繞繞。我過於專注自己的想法，沒看見轉角有一輛車子開過來。我當時開得很快，沒法⋯⋯我轉換方向，結果還是撞上他們的車尾。我的車翻滾了兩次才⋯⋯」

「我的天，巴奇。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

巴奇碰了碰自己的左肩膀。史蒂夫又說：「巴奇，你不用——」

他深深吸了一口氣，試著擴張緊縮的胸口。「神奇的是，車子翻了兩次。可是我的手臂也差不多毀了。感覺好像整個焊接在車門上。喔，而且坦白說，我很驚訝自己並沒有癱瘓。」

他吐出一口氣。「另一部車子。我是說那個司機——一個媽媽——很聰明。她避開整個撞上我，可是我還是跟他們互撞了。」

他們之間沈默半晌。兩個人都聽見了廚師的叫聲，坐在他們後面的情侶正在點餐。然而，他還是聽得見那個母親的哀號。他還是聞得到當天晚上的汽油、痛苦和空氣。

「所以你那天晚上才不願意回到床上去。」史蒂夫溫柔的聲音把他帶回到現實。

巴奇點點頭。「對方是一個年輕媽媽和她的兩個兒子。除了擦傷，他們都沒事。我很慶幸那些孩子平安無事。萬一怎麼樣——」

他的聲音哽咽，史蒂夫俯身往前，隔著桌子用自己溫暖的手覆蓋巴奇的手。

「嘿，巴奇？」

巴奇說不出話來。他不想哭但淚水刺痛他的眼睛。他抬起頭，史蒂夫說：「他們都沒事。你也沒事了。」

巴奇不信任自己的聲音，只是點點頭。女服務生帶著燦爛的笑容出現。「給您送餐。」

「謝謝。」史蒂夫答道。

巴奇試圖將那些回憶從腦子裡驅逐，但那個母親的叫喊聲——

「嘿，巴奇？」

巴奇抬頭看見史蒂夫的藍色眼睛。淺藍色的眼睛。「嗯？」

史蒂夫擁有最奪目的笑容。巴奇覺得平靜許多。

「跟我說說巴黎。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

待他們吃完晚餐，巴奇已經和史蒂夫說了所有關於巴黎的一切。他喜歡形容羅浮宮的時候史蒂夫期待的表情。他形容那些畫作多麽令人歎為觀止，他形容自己第一次看到蒙娜麗莎的心情。巴奇回想克林特講電話的時候如何摔進噴水池裡，史蒂夫哈哈大笑。

他說著那些鬧哄哄的咖啡館，還有晚上從自己的飯店房間看出去的閃閃燈火。他回想有一個晚上，自己一個人從艾菲爾鐵塔步行回飯店。當時何等神奇。他一直珍藏心中，因為那一刻讓他感到平靜。當然，他並沒有告訴史蒂夫他喜歡那天晚上的原因。那天晚上，他只是一個無名氏。一個觀光客。不是詹姆斯・巴恩斯。他沒告訴史蒂夫當他站在鐵塔下抬頭仰望的時候，他多麽希望身邊站著一個人。一個愛著他的人。

每回只要去巴黎，他總有那個想法。雖然他很愛那座城市，那裡總讓他覺得孤獨。

散步回去公寓的路途相當輕鬆愉快。巴奇告訴史蒂夫語言障礙對克林特而言是一種折磨。明明他是他們兩個人當中最會說話的那個。他簡直黏著巴奇不放。

這倒讓史蒂夫在人行道上停了腳步。「等一下，所以你會說法語？」

「很流利。」巴奇驕傲地說。如果有任何讓他感到驕傲的事，當屬他學習語言的能力。

史蒂夫咧嘴笑道：「我的天！那你現在非得用法語跟我說些什麼了。我說的不是『嗨』或『你好嗎』。我要一個句子或者類似的。」

「嗯，你要我說什麼？」

「都可以。我喜歡聽不同的語言。我總是覺得好神奇。」

他們還站在人行道的中央，巴奇從這裡可以看見他們的公寓。他深深吸了一口氣，想著要說什麼。他試著想些無關痛癢的話，然後他的目光與史蒂夫的眼睛對視。他定定地看著他，毫不退縮，那些話語輕易地在腦子裡成形。

巴奇輕輕地說：「Nos jours dans le parc sont mes préférés. Parfois, je me trouve se réveiller juste pour voir votre visage. Cela me fait peur.」（我最喜歡我們在公園裡共度的時光。有時候，我發現自己醒來只是為了看見你的臉。那讓我感到害怕。）

他原本並沒打算那麼說，連他自己都感到驚訝。可是他猜想他可以利用外語作為掩護。況且，這也無傷大雅，對吧！

空氣凝結，他注意到自己屏住呼吸。史蒂夫只是出神地看著他，表情有些崇拜。史蒂夫清了清喉嚨。「呃，哇喔。」

巴奇害怕他聽得懂那些話，心臟急速跳動。但史蒂夫搖了搖頭，像是想讓自己清醒些，隨即又眉頭深鎖。「剛剛那些是什麼意思？」

巴奇終於鬆了一口氣，換上毫無表情的面具，直接撒謊。「今天是相當豐收的一天，我迫不急待想看這些書。我很期待。」

史蒂夫點點頭，溫柔地笑了。他們繼續走路。「我真的覺得用法語說好聽太多了。」

巴奇不安地大笑。「你無法想像。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

接下來兩天，巴奇決定待在家裡看書。第三天，他正在看第二本書的時候，手機響起。看見史蒂夫的名字，他的笑容很明顯。

「嘿。怎麼了？」

聽見男人憂心忡忡的聲音，他的笑容消失了。「巴奇！你在哪裡？」

他坐了起來，把書擱在一旁。「我在家。你還好嗎？你聽起有些不對勁。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。「那就好。你聽我說，無論你在做什麼，等我過去你那裡才開門。」

「什麼？為什麼？」巴奇站了起來，四處張望。有狗仔嗎？史蒂夫搞清楚是怎麼回事了嗎？

「我剛剛和小娜一起去買東西，她看了電郵之後突然心情不好，氣沖沖地跑開了。」

「呃——」

「我有很強烈的預感她是要去找你。我覺得和克林特有關。他——」

有人正在用力地敲著他的大門。巴奇往那個方向走去並打斷史帝夫的話。「我覺得她已經在門外了。」

「巴奇，相信我，千萬別開門。我正在路上，快到我們的公寓了。」

巴奇哈哈大笑。「別傻了。她會怎樣？殺了我嗎？」

「這個⋯⋯你不了解小娜。她總是很冷靜鎮定，可是她如果不高興，或被挑釁了——」

他打開門鎖。「放心，史蒂夫，我相信事情沒那麼——」

巴奇發現開門簡直是大錯特錯。他立刻後悔沒等史蒂夫過來。

他沒聽見史帝夫在說什麼，因為有人衝了進來，幾乎把他撞倒。指甲尖銳的手指抓住他的領子，一路把他推進房子裡。他的手機因衝擊力而掉落，當他的背部撞上牆壁的時候，他痛苦地哼了一聲。掛在牆上的畫也匡噹搖晃。睜開眼睛的時候，他猛地呼出一口氣。他看見一個怒氣沖沖的紅髮女子惡狠狠地看著他。

如果眼神能夠殺人的話。

他無法也不知道該說些什麼，但他肯定低估了她。

「好，冷靜——」

她又推了他一把，咬牙切齒地說：「不，你給我好好聽著。」

小娜用一根手指指著他。他眉毛皺起。「叫你那個克林特給我住手，否則的話。」

巴奇覺得她氣成那個樣子實在有些誇張，但他還是小心翼翼處理。「我有跟他說妳未必有空理他，可是妳不覺得妳這樣過於極端和暴力嗎？我不得不說，他也不過是跟妳要電話而已。」

小娜哼笑一聲，但兇狠程度讓巴奇頭皮發毛。「你覺得我很極端？」

他開始覺得害怕。「我——」

「小娜！」

史蒂夫的聲音從還敞開著的大門傳過來。巴奇立刻為他的到來感到慶幸。但她加重力道，讓他有窒息的感覺。他的眼睛瞄到史蒂夫衝了進來，將袋子掉到地上，試圖把她從他身上拉開。他的聲音跟他握著她的手一樣溫柔。「小娜，別這樣。你知道他跟這件事毫無關係。」

巴奇點點頭，說道：「我不是他的監護人。再說，我也沒辦法控制他。」

史蒂夫對他搖搖頭，用一個表情要他停止這麼做，而且他的挖苦言論於事無補。小娜又用手指對他指了指，隨即放手。巴奇大口大口呼吸，史蒂夫則站在他們兩人之間，伸出雙手，阻隔她進一步的暴力行動，巴奇很是感激。他躲在史蒂夫寬大的背後。

小娜犀利的綠眼睛眨也不眨，看著巴奇的臉。「我從一開始就非常寬宏大量，但我也是有限度的。」

巴奇忍不住說：「還用妳說。」

她往前向他跨了一步，他緊緊抓住史蒂夫的汗衫，遮住半張臉。史蒂夫回過頭責備地看著他，巴奇只是聳聳肩。

小娜接著嗤笑，雙手叉腰。「如果你的克林特再這樣瞎搞，我會找到他，然後我會殺了他，把他的屍塊寄給你，或者灑遍全美國。可是我覺得寄給你會比較有意思。」

史蒂夫嘆道：「小娜。」

她往回走，準備離開，卻又一次轉身。巴奇知道她這次是認真的。「你給我警告他，否則我會採取必要措施。」

巴奇相信她真的會那麼做，而且毫不眨眼。她怒力沖沖地離開，關門的時候差點把門甩壞。巴奇吞了吞口水。如今只剩下史蒂夫清楚的呼吸聲——他顯然是一路跑過來的——還有巴奇小聲的咒罵。

巴奇看著史蒂夫。「哇喔。我那個蠢朋友到底幹了什麼好事？」

史蒂夫一隻手捋過頭髮，另一隻手叉腰。「我不清楚整件事，但小娜今天全跟我說了。她在住的地方收到花，然後還送到她工作的地方。我是說⋯⋯我知道她是律師，可是連我都不曉得她在那裡上班，而且我還是很親近的朋友。」

「她怎麼確定是克林特？」巴奇揉著自己的鎖骨問道。

史蒂夫蹙了蹙眉。「卡片啊全都有。」

巴奇閉上眼睛。「幹！我已經叫他放棄了。我前陣子才跟他通過電話。」

他馬上撿起地上的手機，打電話給克林特。沒有回應。「轉語音。」

史蒂夫坐在櫃台旁的凳子上。「我之前跟他說過，可是他很堅持。我不曉得小娜會那麼生氣，也沒想到他會越界。」

巴奇低吼道：「他並沒有越界，因為那表示他一開始就了解界線這件事。這傢伙是沒有界線的。」

他又打了一次電話，留了口信。「你這變態，立馬回我電話，聽見沒？不管你多討人厭，我也不想你死掉。」

他把手機放回口袋裡，走到冰箱前。「喝水嗎？」

史蒂夫用雙手抹了一把臉。「好。」

想到小娜凶神惡煞的目光，巴奇吞了吞口水，顫抖了一下。

「你知道嗎，小娜平常不是那個樣子的。她人真的很好。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇等著，刻意看著史蒂夫，然後爆出一陣大笑。史蒂夫夫也跟著一起哈哈大笑。巴奇把雙手攤開在櫃台上，搖搖頭說：「克林特到底在想什麼啊？他還搞不懂暗示嗎？你跟他說了小娜拒絕了，對吧！」

「對啊！」

「他真是個王八蛋。洛杉磯的女孩忙著向他獻殷勤，他偏要騷擾這一位。而且還是在北美大陸的另一端。你別誤會，小娜很漂亮，可是他們連一句話都沒說上，克林特也只見過她一次。一次！而且既然對方已經拒絕了，克林特就不應該繼續追求。」

他嘆了一口氣，又替自己倒了一杯冰開水。當他抬頭的時候，史蒂夫正全神貫注地思索著。「怎麼了？」巴奇問道。

史蒂夫看來像是想著該怎麼說。「也許⋯⋯」史蒂夫停頓幾秒。

巴奇等著，史蒂夫繼續道：「也許對克林特來說，是一見鐘情。」

巴奇的眉毛都快抬到髮線了。「你在鬧我吧！」

史蒂夫笑了笑。「什麼？」

「一見鐘情？齁。不可能，不可能。吸引力，肯定有。慾望，有何不可？可是一見鐘情？根本沒那種事。」

話一出口，他注意到史蒂夫的表情。那個心不在焉的表情，他發現對方三不五時就會有那個表情。史蒂夫正在把玩著玻璃杯，巴奇意識到自己剛剛說了什麼。「喔，對不起。如果你相信那種事的話，我不是故意取笑你的。」

史蒂夫抬起頭，微笑道：「你沒有。那是你的想法，我尊重你的想法。」

「所以你相信囉？」巴奇輕聲地問。

「相信什麼？」史蒂夫喝了一口水，問道。

巴奇吞嚥了一下，緊抓著櫃台的雙手已經發白了。「相信一見鐘情？」

史蒂夫別過目光一下下，巴奇發現自己正在回想他們第一次碰面，回想史蒂夫的臉。他的心臟漏跳一拍。

史蒂夫回過頭看著巴奇，正要回答的時候，巴奇的手機響起。

巴奇嚇了一跳。「靠！不好意思。」

他看了看螢幕。「是克林特。」

「那我先回去。得把這些放好。」史蒂夫指了指他的袋子。

巴奇點點頭，內心渴望知道問題的答案，但他想自己永遠都不會知道了。時機已過。他該如何再提起那個問題呢？

「謝謝你救了我一命。」

正要關門的史蒂夫往門內探頭，給了巴奇一個溫柔的微笑。「不客氣，小巴。」

大門關上的時候，巴奇呼出好一口氣。他輕輕甩了甩四肢，放鬆自己。「幹。」

他接起手機。「誒，你這跟蹤狂，我建議你從現在開始，走路給我小心點。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：我在翻譯這一章的時候，忍不住問自己為什麼在巴黎待了兩個星期，卻一點也沒有巴奇的浪漫想法。站在艾非爾鐵塔底下，希望身邊站著愛著自己的人？！我倒是很難忘在星期二下午，在戰神廣場上野餐的人們。喔，然後我在巴黎最會講的一句話除了 "Bonjour"，還有 "Vous comprend Anglais?" 。我是這樣讓我和同行的好友搭上熱氣球的。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇和史蒂夫終於擁有一、兩個獨處時刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：請原諒我對教育體系的不了解，如有錯誤，請見諒。
> 
> 譯者也參一腳請讀者原諒我對撞球的不了解。

他一邊做伏地挺身，眼睛一邊盯著關掉的電視機。自從他搬到這兒來，巴奇沒打開過電視機。他只需要手機接收來自克林特或家人的電郵。就連他的筆電都還擱在茶几底下。

他的肌肉酸疼，兩腿和手臂也開始感覺疼痛。他仍繼續做伏地挺身，汗水佈滿後背和胸口。克林特給他寄了史塔克和班納的一些指示，註明他得做各式各樣的運動以維持肌肉量，否則那隻手臂根本沒用。跑步顯然並不足夠。

_四十八、四十九、五十⋯⋯_

敲門聲打斷他的節奏，他攤躺在地板上。他深深吸了一口氣，爬了起來，用運動長褲擦拭雙手。他氣喘吁吁地看著時鐘。中午十二點。

_誰會在這個時間過來？_

肯定不是史蒂夫或山姆，因為他們這個時候已經在學校了。他擦了擦額頭，走到大門去。他忘了自己目前的狀態，把門打開。

「午安，先生。我們不會佔用您太多時間的。」

 _搞什麼鬼？_ 他心想。

但是小女生的竊竊私語和史蒂夫揚起的眉毛提醒了他：他沒穿衣服。他小聲罵了句髒話，把門關上，匆忙穿上擱在沙發旁的連帽上衣。他十分慶幸大門遮掩了左邊的金屬手臂，否則他會成為鎮上的熱門話題。

他又再次把門打開，微笑道：「嗨。」

「您好，我們想向您介紹我們的募款活動。」說完，史蒂夫輕輕推了推站在他身邊，一直用仰慕的眼神看著巴奇的小男生。小男孩結結巴巴地解釋他們的課後美術計劃為什麼需要金錢支助。

「它們很貴的，先生。那些美術用品。」

巴奇蹙眉看著維持一副專業表情的史蒂夫。他於是清清喉嚨，俯身與小男孩目光對視。「那真的很糟糕。這樣好不好，我很樂意幫忙。」他的眼睛看著史蒂夫。「不管用什麼方法。」

發現史蒂夫有些臉紅，他笑了笑。

 _活該他要假裝是陌生人_ ，巴奇暗忖。

巴奇接過傳單，站起來撓了撓小男孩的頭髮。他的眼睛迅速掃過那張紙，又看了看史蒂夫。

「那你們接受現金還是支票？」

後面的少年回答他：「都可以，先生。謝謝您的合作。」

巴奇觀察驕傲地看著那個小孩的史蒂夫。

「好，我就這麼做。祝你們好運，還有你，這位⋯⋯」巴奇向史蒂夫伸出一隻手，忍住竊笑。

有那麼一瞬間，史蒂夫差點脫離角色，但他握住巴奇的手。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「你看起來很眼熟。我們見過嗎？」巴奇盡其所能不讓自己笑出來。

史蒂夫的眼睛閃爍調皮，得意地笑道：「沒，我們沒見過。」

巴奇差一點想繼續捉弄他，卻意識到有好多雙眼睛正在觀看他們之間的交談。他清了清喉嚨，向他們致謝，並在他們跟他道謝之後把門關上。

五分鐘後，一陣急促的敲門聲響起。他把門打開，眼睛仍看著那張傳單。

是史帝夫。「你是個渾球，你知道嗎？」

巴奇倚靠在門上，搖搖頭笑道：「你才渾球。」

史蒂夫看看樓梯間又回過頭來。「我很抱歉，可是我得假裝一下以免他們知道我住在這裡。我不希望我的學生知道我住哪兒。」

巴奇笑了出來。「我也很抱歉，可是我實在情不自禁。你的表情簡直無價。」

他的肩膀挨了一拳。很痛。「啊呦！」

「活該。」史蒂夫的手臂交疊胸前，對自己剛剛的行為非常得意。

巴奇揉了揉被襲擊的肩膀。「好啦好啦。我很抱歉，可是我並不後悔。」

史蒂夫輕聲了笑了，巴奇舉起那張傳單。「這是怎麼回事？我以為一切都進行得很順利。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，一個難過的表情掠過他的臉龐。巴奇很不喜歡那個表情。一點也不。

「校方覺得美術計劃太貴了，所以把計劃收了。」

「什麼？」巴奇小聲地問。

「嗯。所以我們才想要募款。這真的是一個很棒的活動，如果你願意——」

「我當然願意。」巴奇的聲音堅定。「你不需要多問。我只是⋯⋯希望你早點告訴我。」

史蒂夫垂下目光，手裡把玩著紙張。「呃⋯⋯我不想麻煩你⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫。我過去三個星期都在看著那些孩子——」

「我知道，我知道。對不起。我只是不想用我的工作煩你。」

巴奇用力嘆了一口氣。「不要這樣想。我喜歡你的工作。很有意思。」

史蒂夫抬起頭向他微笑。巴奇也報以一個微笑，舉起那張紙。「那，現金可以嗎？」

「可以。你隨時都可以捐款，好鄰居。」

他隨即往樓梯走去。巴奇走出住處，站在走廊上。「喔，我現在是你的好鄰居啦！」

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，步下樓梯。「回頭見，小巴。」

巴奇俯過樓梯俯手。「渾球！」

他傾耳聆聽，卻沒有回應。轉身之際，史蒂夫的聲音傳到耳邊。「渾球！」

巴奇哈哈大笑，回到屋內。待他安頓下來，將傳單放在桌上，他深深一個呼吸，下巴靠在交疊的手上。過了幾分鐘，他傳簡訊給克林特。

_**現金還是支票？** _

_**現金。** _

_**可是⋯⋯如果是大筆金額呢？** _

_**還是現金。** _

過沒多久，克林特又傳了一則訊息。 _ **等一下，我們討論的是什麼？**_

_**募款** _

_**喔，肯定是現金，巴奇。** _

巴奇發出好大一聲嘆息，把背靠在沙發上。「真是的。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，巴奇來到銀行。他緊張地走了進去，祈禱協助他的行員很老很老。老到無法認出他的臉。

這是個冒險。對他而言，是很大的冒險。前一天晚上，他在腦子里演練了所有可能發生的情況。他們會問他的名字，他最近才刮了胡子，而且⋯⋯

但他想起了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫和他的課後美術計劃。早在巴奇搬來之間，他已經在這個課程上花費了超過三個月的心血。他不能讓史蒂夫失望。

他吞了吞口水，用顫抖的雙手擼了擼臉，往裡頭走去，並且提醒自己他是在做善事。他不能因為自己疑神疑鬼而不幫忙史蒂夫。

 _拜託，我已經過氣了_ ，他心想。

一踏進銀行，他又深深吸了一口氣，走向——他實在忍不住——年紀最大的行員。他戴上演戲的面具，隱藏內心的緊張。他才不想啟人疑竇。他是來提錢然後走人的。一發現行員拿了他的卡仍沒認出他來，巴奇開始施展魅力。

任務達成。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

兩天後，約莫晚上七點鐘，巴奇提著兩袋生活用品回到自己的住處。把所有東西放好之後，他拿著裝了錢，沈甸甸的信封前往史蒂夫的家。兩天沒見，他有些期待。巴奇內心深處很明白他不應該有這種感覺，但卻情不自禁。想到可以幫忙史蒂夫，他的內心充滿興奮喜悅。

他甚至懶得穿上鞋子，只是腳踩黑襪子走過去。敲門的時候，他做好心理準備，迎接史蒂夫對捐款的反應。依他提出來的金額，他希望現金不會造成太大的困擾。

山姆和他打招呼：「看是誰來啦！大人物大駕光臨。」

巴奇一臉嫌棄。「那個外號是怎麼回事？」

山姆聳聳肩。「我也不曉得，就脫口而出吧。」

他把門敞開，招呼巴奇進去。巴奇進門後轉身說道：「如果是這樣，麻煩你想些別的。」

「我會通知你的。」

巴奇環顧四周，屋內有些安靜。「史蒂夫在嗎？」

「呃，你剛錯過他了。他和雪倫一起。」

巴奇的心揪了一下。他靜止了數秒後，才小聲地說：「雪倫？」

「嗯。」山姆答道，斜眼看著他。

「喔。」

他垂下目光，手指以超乎所需的力道按著信封，像是再不抓好，裡頭的錢就會飛走似的。所以，雪倫和史蒂夫。 _想當然爾。_ 他們大概復合了。他有一部份想嘲笑自己竟然會有那個感覺。感覺失望。他當下才意識到自己愚蠢得以為史蒂夫會永遠單身⋯⋯或性向他和一樣。

他到底在想什麼？

山姆的聲音把他從腦子裡播放的畫面拉回到現實。

「他去酒吧幫忙雪倫。好像是和什麼貨運有關，我也不曉得。」

這也改變不了什麼。此時此刻，事實重重打擊了他。事實是，他現在在那裡，和雪倫一起，他那個漂亮的前女友⋯⋯

他抿著唇，點了點頭，抬起目光。他看見山姆臉上有個奇怪的表情，無法解讀其中意涵。

「呃。」巴奇清了清喉嚨。「好吧。其實，我只是想把捐給課後美術計劃的錢交給他。」巴奇說著，對手上的信封示意。「你可以替我交給他嗎？」

山姆搖搖頭，把手臂交叉胸前。「不用啦。你可以親自交給他。他快回來了。」

巴奇揉揉額頭。「呃，我還有其它事情——」

「你就坐一下，等他回來。」山姆提議道。「他只是過去幫忙而已。」然後柔聲地補充一句：「他們沒復合。」

巴奇蹙眉，忍不住吞嚥了一下。「什麼？」

山姆笑了出來，巨大的手拍了拍巴奇的肩膀。「我說他很快就回來了。」

巴奇吐出好長的一口氣。有那麼一瞬間，他以為山姆懷疑他對史蒂夫的感情。以為他在⋯⋯測探他的反應？

 _等等，我對史蒂夫沒感情_ ，他心想。 _只是暗戀而已。而且還很蠢。_

山姆讓巴奇坐下來。「讓我向你介紹超級瑪利歐。」

「齁！我跟你說過了，山姆，我不喜歡玩電動遊戲。」

山姆擺了個臭臉，巴奇立刻坐起身。「我去拿啤酒和薯片。馬上回來。」

巴奇正要抗議，隨即嘆了一口氣。「哎，隨便啦⋯⋯」

他把信封放在茶几中央。他深深吸了一口氣，東張西望，眼睛落在先前擺放畫布，如今已經空置的角落。山姆回來的時候，他回頭問對方：「他是不是終於把那些畫掛在哪裡了？」

山姆臉上寫著疑問。巴奇用手指了指牆邊空出來的角落。山姆微笑道：「喔，那些。沒，它們都在他房裡。他其實已經沒在畫了，自從⋯⋯」

巴奇等著，但山姆把盛了薯片的碗還有啤酒放在桌上後便不再說話。他的眼睛也沒看著巴奇。

「自從⋯⋯什麼？」

山姆搖搖頭。「自從小娜最後那一幅畫。」

「為什麼？」

「不知道。」山姆答道，卻不看巴奇。「你有想過跟他談談嗎？因為我已經放棄了。」

巴奇紅著臉，看著山姆設置 Wii 遙控器。「呃，他不知道我看過那些畫。」

「試試問他。」

「你知道嗎？我想我會問他。靠，我過去幾個星期都在觀察那些孩子，看他如何教導他們。我至少可以問問那個傢伙的才華。」

「我們開始玩吧。」

他坐了下來，拿了一罐啤酒。山姆把他的遙控器遞給他。「來吧，讓我打掛你。」

「我沒玩過並不表示我會輸給你。記得飛鏢嗎？」巴奇得意地說。

「喔，你給我來真的？」山姆對他挑眉。

「當然。」巴奇拿著遙控器嗤笑道。

「那祝你好運了，因為這個完全不一樣。皮繃緊啦！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

兩個小時後，巴奇回到自己的住處。他搓揉自己的手指。剛剛玩得太投入，他們又喊又叫，還互相推撞。他揉了揉太陽穴，脫掉上衣。他需要洗個熱水澡。

他等史蒂夫回來卻等不到人。巴奇覺得自己已經逗留太久，遂感謝山姆這個充滿樂趣的電玩夜晚，並提醒他記得把錢交給史蒂夫。

從浴室出來的時候，他顫抖了一下。他放下毛巾，走到床邊拿取剛洗乾淨的四角褲和運動長褲，又繼續擦拭他的金屬手臂。他至今對其防水性仍覺得難解。

他換上一件白色汗衫，躺在床上，試著讓自己睡著。有些不耐，他隨手抓了其中一本剛借來的書，開始讀了起來。

過了一個小時，他的眼睛實在睜不開了。睡著的時候，那本書倒在他的臉上。

一陣持續不斷的惱人聲音把他吵醒。聲音滲入他的睡夢中，卻並未如他所愿消失。他動來動去，發現那本書在他的臉上。他把書拿開，擱在一旁，坐了起來。他擦了一把臉，傾耳聆聽。

是敲門聲。

「靠。」他低喃道。

時間顯示為午夜左右。

聲音持續著。敲三下，停頓一下，又再敲三下。他猜想對方會是誰，半夢半醒之間，他不曉得到自己為什麼要在半夜裡去開門。他只想上床睡覺。

他光著腳走過去，什麼沒也說，直接開門。

史蒂夫迅速從他身邊擦過，一直到客廳中央。巴奇眨了兩次眼睛，看了門外一眼，視線才回到史蒂夫身上。他把門關上，轉過身的時候才真正看見他的朋友。

對方看起來很不高興，幾乎是火冒三丈。

還沒開口之前，巴奇先觀察他的狀態。史蒂夫看似剛從酒吧回來。巴奇背叛的腦子主動提醒：他剛剛和雪倫在一起。他穿著一件黑色汗衫，外頭罩著一件皮外套。他雙手叉腰，眉頭深鎖，看來很⋯⋯擔心。

「史蒂夫？怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎？」

「不如你跟我說發生了什麼事。」史蒂夫答道，語氣簡慢。

巴奇站在原地，對他的行為有些詫異。「嗯⋯⋯」

史蒂夫接著將信封扔到茶几上。

「喔，這個啊！」巴奇盡量讓把話說得越誠實越好。「是這樣的，我的支票簿用完了，所以我想乾脆提錢算了。我的意思是的⋯⋯我想以無名氏捐款。」

「巴奇！我在意的不是捐款的方式。」

巴奇皺眉。「那我不明白你的意思。」

史蒂夫氣呼呼地指著茶几。「是這筆款項的金額！」

巴奇試著讓頭腦清醒些。他不明白。「史蒂夫，要嘛我還沒睡醒，不然你的話根本沒道理。」

史蒂夫一隻手擼過顯然很累的臉。「一萬塊，巴奇。一萬塊！」

巴奇看來很茫然。「嗯⋯⋯所以呢？」

史蒂夫舉起雙手。「真的假的？就這樣？你沒別的話說嗎？」

巴奇用兩隻手擦了擦臉。「我很抱歉，可是我不知道你到底要我說什麼。」

史蒂夫跺來跺去，巴奇突然意識到一個可怕的想法。「等等⋯⋯你以為我是偷來的？」

史蒂夫停下腳步，猛地回過身。「什麼？沒有，當然不是！我怎麼可能那樣想？」

「我不曉得啊。你半夜把我吵醒，話又說不清楚——」

「為什麼是一萬？」

巴奇挑眉。「什麼？」

「我們到目前為止募到三千零五十元，而且也才進行了一個星期而已，你就這樣掏出一萬元，我們乾脆不用募款了。」

史蒂夫看來很惱怒，困惑的巴奇於是說：「那就不要募款啊！如果你想這麼做，那就停啊。再說，你如果擔心我會沒錢的話，一萬塊對我來說根本沒什麼。」

史蒂夫用一種表情看他，巴奇當下覺得難堪。「等一下。天啊，我完全不是那個意思。」

 _很好，這下他覺得我在炫耀了_ ，他心想。

巴奇走向他，把雙手放在他的肩膀上。史蒂夫真的很緊繃。「告訴我這件事真正讓你心煩的原因？」

史蒂夫氣消了一些，挪開身體。「我只是想確保你是為了正確的原因做這件事。」

「什麼意思？」

「我的意思是⋯⋯我不希望你以為你欠我什麼，你知道嗎⋯⋯」

巴奇倒沒想到會是這樣。他呼了一口氣，往後退一步。「喔，你也太看得起自己了。」

「什麼？」

這次輪到巴奇發火了。「你以為我把這個當回報？過去幾個星期，我親眼目睹你如何教導那些興致勃勃的孩子，見證他們多麽喜歡上你的課。我知道你為這個計劃花了多少心血，所以真不好意思，我想幫忙讓這個計劃持續下去。」

他吐了一口氣，到廚房去倒杯水喝。冷水。他忍不住補了一句：「而且我有錢也不是我的錯。」

他內心裡對自己的那句話有些不應該，可是他對史蒂夫這樣妄下定論著實不滿，與此同時，他也不想如此。他最不想做的就是生他的氣。

「巴奇？」他聽見史蒂夫輕柔的聲音。他關上冰箱，轉過身去。他們之間隔著櫃台。史蒂夫難過懊悔的表情讓他的心揪了一下。

「對不起。」史蒂夫開口道。「我只是——」

巴奇立刻心軟。「沒關係。」

史蒂夫把雙手攤開在櫃台上。「不。我只是——我想我是被那麼大筆金額嚇到了。」

巴奇沒有說任何話。史蒂夫嘆道：「沒搞清楚這筆龐大金額到底是不是給美術課程之前，我會睡不著。」

巴奇大口呼吸，溫柔地說：「你聽我說，史蒂夫。我以前做過類似的事。我是很多基金會的成員，為很多慈善活動捐款。我知道怎麼處理這種事。本來就是這個樣子。我見過那些孩子子。他們和你一起畫畫的時候，好像是他們最快樂的時候。」

「嗯，我知道。」他小聲地說。

接著一頭倒在櫃台上，嘆了一口氣。巴奇讓他冷靜幾分鐘，才繞過櫃台，坐在他身邊。他先是猶豫了一下，最後終於屈服，將自己的手放在史蒂夫的背上，想要安撫他。

「會沒事的。」

史蒂夫悶哼一聲，說道：「希望如此。我們唯一的資金來源是學校，偶爾來自家長。可是學校扯我後腿，突然說沒有預算啊什麼，又說根本沒有這種課程的必要。我根本措手不及。」

巴奇開始不自覺地搓揉他的背作為安慰。過了一陣子的沈默，史蒂夫把臉轉向巴奇，他的頭枕在手臂上，臉上是溫柔的笑容。「然後你出現了。」

他語氣裡的誠懇讓巴奇的胸口一陣緊。看見史蒂夫看著他的表情，他努力正常呼吸，最後緊張地笑了出來。「我只是出一份力而已。我相信你如果繼續募款，你會得到更多款項和支持。」

史蒂夫慵懶地看著他，拍了拍信封。「這筆錢可以做好多事。想想我們可以買多少美術用品。靠，我可以租一間畫室。」

「看吧。」

巴奇無法應付他迷濛的眼睛，於是把原本停留在史蒂夫肩胛骨之間的手收回。「我很高興你恢復理智了，羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，振作起精神，跟著巴奇一起站了起來。「謝謝你，小巴。你的支持⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我真的很感謝。」

「不客氣。」

史蒂夫接著用力抱住他，讓巴奇嚇了一跳。過了幾秒，巴奇才舉起手臂，抱住史蒂夫壯碩的身形。他贏了射飛鏢比賽那一次，他們曾經擁抱過，但那是勝利的擁抱，和這個不一樣。巴奇視之為自己可以沈浸在史蒂夫的溫暖中的唯一機會。

他借機聞了聞史蒂夫的後頸，感覺到史蒂夫的手正在輕柔自己的後脖子，手指纏著自己的頭髮，他全身起雞皮疙瘩。那只是短暫的瞬間。史蒂夫像是發現自己的做錯事，迅速把手抽回。湧上心頭的強烈情感讓巴奇訝異，無法承受。他於是用力拍了拍史蒂夫的後背，往後退開。

他實在沒預料到史蒂夫的目光，充滿了溫暖還有他無法解讀的情緒，但無論如何還是讓他止住不動。

史蒂夫打破他們之間突然的沈默。「回頭見。」

巴奇柔聲地說：「嗯。快去休息。」

史蒂夫笑了笑，向大門走去的時候拍了拍巴奇的肩膀。輕輕把門關上之後，巴奇用手遮住臉，發出一陣長嘆。

「我完蛋了簡直！」

看著半明半暗，無人的空間，他喃喃自語：「克林特，你這王八蛋。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

克林特隔天打電話來，將巴奇從急需的睡眠中吵醒。

「幹嘛？」巴奇抱怨道。

「請告訴我你已經起床了。」

「還沒。所以我才不耐煩。」

「已經中午了，巴奇！」

「我很晚才睡。」他不需要告訴他史蒂夫昨晚來過。

可是克林特當然會往那方面想。「昨晚你跟那口子搞到很晚齁。」

巴奇躺倒在床上，用手抓頭髮。「我要掛電話了。我不想聽你放屁。」

「不行，不行，不行！」克林特哈哈大笑，隨即又說：「你複診遲到了。我人都在這裡了。」

他太快坐起身，突然一陣眩暈。他靜止幾秒鐘，才開口道：「什麼複診？」

「我的天，巴奇。我就知道你會忘記。你和史塔克的預約。就是明天。我已經在紐約了。」

「靠！靠！」

「你的班機應該今天傍晚起飛。」

「你為什麼沒提醒我？」巴奇不滿地說。他急著衝去浴室，卻從床上摔下來。

「我有傳簡訊給你。你沒——」

他打斷他的話。「馬上出發。把所有資料傳給我。」

他衝進浴室洗了戰鬥澡，然後抓了一件乾淨的白色汗衫和一條黑色牛仔褲。他一邊跳著穿上靴子，一邊尋找他的旅行袋。找到之後，他裝了額外的襯衫和運動長褲以防萬一。快要奪門而出的時候，他想起自己的外套。

「靠！」他差點兒讓金屬手臂外露，走在路上。他穿上外套，把尚濕的頭髮從臉上撥開，戴上手套。

準備下樓的時候，他看了看史帝夫和山姆的門。他希望他可以向他們道別，可是他知道他們正在學校裡。他決定到了紐約傳個簡訊給史蒂夫。來到公寓外頭，看見一輛計程車已經在那裡等著他，他笑了。這種時候，他總是對克林特優秀的工作能力感到佩服。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他並沒預期克林特竟然會在機場等他。他開心地笑道：「你在這裡幹嘛？」

巴奇給了他朋友一個用力的擁抱。克林特抱了抱他，卻又試圖掙脫。「誒！兄弟，我的肺還要用的。」

巴奇把手搭在他的肩膀上。「你說你在史塔克那裡。」

克林特領著他離開機場，巴奇呼吸這座城市的空氣。多麽熟悉。

「我提前過來幾天。和史塔克聊聊。」

巴奇蹙眉。他倒沒預料那樣的答覆。「為什麼？」

「我跟他是朋友，巴奇。我不止你一個朋友。」他說道，迴避問題。

巴奇正打算問他從什麼時候開始，又決定算了。「放心，你沒傷我的心。」巴奇嗤笑。

「當然沒有。」克林特把巴奇的旅行袋放到後座，準備開車。他從車蓋頂看著巴奇，眨了眨眼睛，說道：「你釣到你的俄亥俄男孩囉。」

「閉嘴啦。」克林特一把車子駛離機場，巴奇立刻傳簡訊給史蒂夫。

_**嘿，有事得到紐約一趟。明天回去。** _

巴奇緊緊握著手機，盡量不要每幾秒鐘就看螢幕。十分鐘後，他的手機開始震動。

_**一切都好嗎？** _

_**嗯。手臂需要複診而已。** _

_**好。祝你好運。** _

過了十秒鐘，他又收到史蒂夫另一則簡訊。

_**讓我知道後續？** _

史蒂夫對這件事的關心讓巴奇心臟砰砰跳。史蒂夫只是一個很好的朋友，巴奇不想過度解讀。但無論如何，這樣的感覺很好。他希望克林特並沒有往他的方向看，不然他會看見他正在傻笑。

_**沒問題。** _

 

＊＊＊＊

 

東尼・史塔克大搖大擺地走進實驗室，猛揮手臂。「歡迎再次光臨寒舍。」

他用力拍克林特的背，巴奇伸出一隻手。

「放心。這次不會發燒了。」他竟然還敢向巴奇眨眼。

巴奇撅了撅唇，把手收回。他忍住不回嘴，畢竟這個男人今天要檢查他的手臂，他不應該和對方吵架。「希望沒有。」

「班納還沒到，我們先來看看你的新手臂。」

「等等。」巴奇跟著他們走。「新手臂？我以為這只是複診而已，檢查是否正常運作還是——」

「我的朋友鷹眼沒告訴你嗎？」

巴奇轉頭看了克林特，不敢相信他又故技重施。克林特立刻舉起雙手。「他今天早上才告訴我。我事前並不知道。」

巴奇有些認命，吐了好長一口氣。東尼注意到他一臉不高興。「放心。過程只需要兩個小時，頂多三個小時。比上次還少。」

他們踏進同樣的房間，巴奇心情沈重地坐在椅子上。他記得第一次來這裡的時候。

「你如果真的不願意，我們不需要這麼做。」東尼溫柔地看著他說道，接著又補充：「可是我最近研發的這個非常先進。很輕，不會影響殘肢，而且感應器非常⋯⋯我該如何用最簡單的語言向你們解釋呢？嗯⋯⋯」

巴奇給他擺臭臉，然後瞄了克林特一眼。對方也只是聳聳肩。「這樣說好了，這個就跟你的右邊一模一樣，只是顏色不同。」

他把新手臂取出來，巴奇摸了一下。「拿起來。感覺一下重量。」

「不用了，謝謝。」

「我來了。對不起，我遲到了。」一個聲音自他們身後響起。

巴奇往史塔克身後看，看見了班納博士。他對巴奇笑了笑，後者忍不住報以一個微笑。他身上散發著一股真誠。

一個拍手聲驚動了他。他看著史塔克。他得意地笑道：「來吧！我們再來一次。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「要叫晚餐嗎？」克林特問。巴奇把旅行袋扔到床上。

東尼邀請他們在他的大廈住宿。巴奇原本拒絕，但克林特說服了他，說這樣比匿名住飯店好。克林特認為那樣很麻煩，而且住在史塔克的大廈也方便他們之後檢查手臂。巴奇明白他的說法，也就同意了。

環顧房間四周，他點點頭，讚嘆不已。房內裝潢奢華，每一件電器用品都非常先進。

他回過頭笑道：「不要。我們出去吧，我很想吃紐約披薩。」

他們去了他最喜歡的安傑羅披薩。兩人各自點了披薩，克林特對巴奇的好胃口相當訝異。

「你不能怪我，克林特。這是我吃過最好吃的披薩了。」巴奇接著開始吃第二片披薩。

克林特檢查一下手機，喝了一口可樂。「你吃得滿臉都是，老兄。」

「我其實蠻高興還需要多待兩天，以防有什麼問題還是⋯⋯」

「可是？」

「這是我第一次離開我家這麽久。」

「你是說離開史蒂夫這麼——痛耶！」克林特擦了擦被巴奇用橄欖扔到的眼睛。巴奇接著掏出手機，要他拍一張他在吃披薩的照片。

「為什麼？」

「因為我要傳給史蒂夫，讓他嫉妒我在吃紐約美食。」

克林特正打算說些什麼，卻因為巴奇威脅的表情而打消念頭。「好。笑一個！」

巴奇拿起那片好吃的披薩，對著食物擠眉弄眼。克林特把手機還給他之後，巴奇立刻把照片傳給他的朋友。

兩分鐘後，他的手機叮了一聲。

_**賤招，巴奇。真是賤招。** _

巴奇嗤鼻，回傳⋯⋯

_**我只是想分享而已。** _

巴奇微笑看著他們之間的對話，當他抬頭的時候，克林特正在搖頭。

「你們兩個好噁心。」說完，他做了嘔吐的聲音。

巴奇從他的手中搶過他的披薩，在克林特的驚呼中大口吃掉。他挑動眉毛，不開心的克林特哼了一聲，又拿了一片披薩。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇在史塔克大廈舒適的床上安頓好。他很幸慶自己選擇在這裡住宿。第二天就是檢查程序，他沒必要住在這座城市的另一處。

他把玩著手機，不願意打電話給史蒂夫。他只是想念他，可是他不想過於直接。他於是傳了一則簡訊。

_**你睡了沒？** _

他感覺到自己的心臟在胸口跳得很大聲。他到底是怎麼了？他覺得自己好像高中生。他呼了一口氣，把手機扔在床頭櫃上。他抓了遙控器，開始隨意瀏覽電視頻道，眼睛三不五時瞄向手機。

五分鐘後，手機響起。他抓了過來，看見史蒂夫的名字。他深深吸了一口氣，才接聽電話。

「嘿。」他小聲地說。

「嘿你好啊。你在幹嘛？」

聽著他的聲音，他的內心感到溫暖。

「無聊中。」

「你還找全世界最無聊的人幫你解悶？」史蒂夫嗤笑道。巴奇發現自己好想念那個聲音。

_幹！_

「我不覺得你無聊。」他誠心地說。他一時忘我，直到另一頭的史蒂夫沈默不語，才意識到自己剛剛說了什麼。

_糟了！_

「我實在不忍心跟你說，巴奇，可是你要大失所望了。」

巴奇哈哈大笑，說道。「我是想跟你說我可能需要多待三天⋯⋯」

「什麼？為什麼？有什麼問題嗎？」史蒂夫的聲音充滿關心。

「沒，沒什麼。只是想避免發生上次的事。醫生囑咐的。」

賈維斯的聲音突然在房內出現，讓他嚇了一跳。「巴恩斯先生，您在就寢前需要點什麼嗎？」

「我的天！」

「巴奇？」

他抓著胸口，鎮定下來。「天啊，賈維斯。」

「很抱歉，先生。」

「我不需要什麼，謝謝你，麻煩下次請不要那樣嚇我。」

他聽見史蒂夫說：「巴奇？你在跟誰說話？」

「喔，那是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯賈維斯。是人工智慧。」

「人工智慧？」

「嗯。」

「你到底在哪裡？那是實驗室嗎——他們拿你當實驗嗎？」

「史蒂夫，史蒂夫，你冷靜一下。那個工程師在他家裡裝了人工智慧。你放心，他們很照顧我。」

他很希望史蒂夫並沒有聽到賈維斯提到他的姓氏，與此同時，他又不希望那樣。如果史蒂夫有聽見，他什麼也沒說。

「那就好。」

「所以⋯⋯我只是照你說的⋯⋯就是⋯⋯讓你知道後續。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「謝謝你。」

他們之間出現短暫的沈默，巴奇感到前所未有的平靜。他把頭埋入圍繞身邊的大靠墊裡，笑著問道：「你的課後美術計劃如何？」

「巴奇⋯⋯我們還在初階段⋯⋯我的意思是我們還在拜訪家長，說服他們讓孩子上課或捐款。接下來這個學期我還是會在公園跟孩子們碰面。」

「你最好讓我知道後續發展。」

史蒂夫笑著說：「我會的，我答應你。我甚至可能要請你幫忙呢。」

「我全聽你的。」

話一出口，巴奇後悔不已。 _很好，我可能已經嚇到他了。_

他決定他應該掛電話了。「好吧，我不吵你了。我有點睏了。」

「就跟你說我很無聊。」

「你閉嘴睡覺去。」

「我會的。還有，巴奇？」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你。」他小聲地說。巴奇很高興那是他睡前聽見的最後一句話。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你可以不要一直東張西望嗎？你的脖子快斷了。而且，你看起來很可疑。」巴奇在步入公寓的時候隊克林特說。在紐約待了三天，他們終於回到克里夫蘭。

「我只是不想錯過她。」

「她有一頭紅髮。你會看見的。」

「是喔⋯⋯你覺得她的頭髮柔軟嗎？」

「我的天。」巴奇哀叫一聲，來到自己的住處。他是拖著腳步抵達的。雖然累得要命，他的眼睛還是飄向史蒂夫的住處。今天是上課日，他知道他們不在家。

當他回頭看著自己的家門時，發現上面有一張便條紙。他立刻搶了過來，很肯定一定是史蒂夫。

歡迎回來，巴奇！

他開心地笑了，趁克林特轉過頭之前將紙條塞進口袋裡。一進家門，克林特扔下他的包包，投入沙發的懷抱。

「麻煩你把鞋子脫掉。」巴奇說著，走到冰箱去，替自己拿了一瓶水，一飲而盡。

克林特正在看手機，大概是在寫推文。他接著抬起頭。「我餓了，我們叫外賣吧！」

「我很累。而且你剛剛才在飛機上吃過。」

「你應該很了解我。要我幫你叫嗎？」

「好啊，可是我想先洗個澡，小睡一下。食物送來之後別叫醒我，替我留一些就行了。」

說完，他徑自走去浴室，順便拿了一條運動長褲。他不想覺得太熱，睡覺的時候沒穿上衣。

沒過多久，他聽見一些聲音。他抬起頭，在黑暗的房內眨眼睛。這次並不是惡夢。他摸了摸新安裝的手臂。涼涼的，一點也不熱。他覺得很好，鬆了一口氣。他不希望又再發燒。

發現自己睡了四個小時，他呻吟了一聲。「克林特！」

沒得到答覆，他不耐煩地坐了起來。他一邊用雙手擦臉，一邊走到客廳去。「我跟你說小睡一下。睡一下！你為什麼讓我睡——」

看見克林特和史蒂夫正坐在沙發上，而他的經紀人正在給史蒂夫看手機裡的內容，他動彈不得。三天沒見到對方，加上各在不同的城市，巴奇忍不住覺得自己不能不見到他的鄰居。他忍不住覺得⋯⋯

 _老天爺_ ，他心想。

史蒂夫一看見他馬上站了起來，臉上是燦爛的笑容。「巴奇！歡迎回來。」

巴奇笑了笑，希望自己事先照過鏡子。他看來一定衣衫不整，卻又忍不住微笑。他覺得有些奇怪。空氣中一定有什麼他無法說明的東西。史蒂夫猶豫了一下才開口說：「你看起來氣色很好。」

「謝謝。」

巴奇瞄到克林特的竊笑，好想揍他一拳。史蒂夫終於拿定主意，走過去給巴奇一個溫暖的擁抱。巴奇也回抱他，忍著不讓自己臉紅。他沒穿衣服，而且新手臂實在好到什麼都感覺得到。他感覺得到史蒂夫的溫暖和他的背肌。

史蒂夫的氣息飄過他的耳朵。「很高興你回來了。」

巴奇克制身上的顫抖，發出一個緊張的笑聲。「我也是啊。」

兩人之間一個手臂的距離，史蒂夫握著他的肩膀，檢查新手臂。「感覺怎樣？」

巴奇隨意移動手背。「輕很多。」

「顏色也不一樣。」

巴奇蹙眉。「是喔？」

他瞥見史蒂夫臉加上的紅暈。「嗯，是啊⋯⋯我教美術的，巴奇。我觀察敏銳。」

「這你的確是！」克林特的聲音響起，中斷他們。

巴奇給了克林特一個警告的表情，希望對方的腦袋接收得到。史蒂夫將手放在巴奇完好的肩膀上，看著他們。

「我們去慶祝吧！我請客。佩姬酒吧的雞翅最好吃了。那是他們今晚的特餐。」

「好耶！」克林特竟然舉著一個拳頭跳了起來。

「呃，史蒂夫。都已經八點半了，你明天不用上課嗎？」

史蒂夫輕輕地笑了笑，微微搖晃巴奇的肩膀。「那不重要。我想請客。再說，只是喝東西而已。」

看見巴奇猶豫不覺，史蒂夫又說：「拜託你。讓我請客。」

巴奇看著他充滿祈求的藍眼睛，只得應允。他點點頭，史蒂夫雙手一拍。「很好。我們一個小時後在那裡碰面，好嗎？」

克林特已經跳了起來。「迫不急待。你剛剛說雞翅？」

史蒂夫開心地笑著。「最好吃的。」

巴奇翻了個白眼，把史蒂夫送到門口。

「我就知道我喜歡你是有原因的。」克林特說。

史蒂夫笑了出來。巴奇站在門邊，碰了碰他的手臂。史蒂夫回過頭，巴奇問道：「你確定嗎？你不是應該早點休息？」

「巴奇——」

「我們可以這個週末再去。」

「不行，我們今晚就慶祝。再說，克林特就在這裡，我想認識惡名昭彰的羅密歐。」

巴奇點點頭。「好吧。」

史蒂夫向前跨一步，巴奇等著。「你放心，這一點也不麻煩。我想替你做這件事。」

巴奇只是一直看著他。史蒂夫迅速轉身，回到自己的住處。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

佩姬酒吧這天晚上並不忙碌。他們一進去就覺得裡頭安靜得一點也不像酒吧。

「在這裡！」史蒂夫從酒吧深處的座位叫道。

他們向他走去，坐了下來。克林特坐在史蒂夫旁邊，巴奇坐在他們對面。

「山姆無法過來。他和瑪莉亞有約會。」

巴奇笑了笑。「進行得很順利？」

「瑪莉亞今天做晚餐給山姆。」史蒂夫竊笑。

克林特哼著鼻子說：「他應該直接把人家娶回家。」

「你真是讓我驚訝，克林特。」巴奇瞇著眼睛對他說。「你覺得你很睿智，但其實你一點也不是。」

史蒂夫指著巴奇，看著克林特說：「我贊成他的說法。」

「喔？那你憑什麼這麼想啊，羅傑斯？」克林特在桌上交疊手臂。

「憑你還在對小娜——」

克林特大聲地倒抽一口氣，把巴奇嚇了一跳。「你傷害我弱小的心靈，羅傑斯！我還以為你是站我這裡的。」

「這是你們點的炸雞，本人親自送上。」

巴奇回過頭，見是雪倫，便向她微笑。

史蒂夫用手示意。「謝謝妳，雪倫。這是克林特。克林特，雪倫。」

「嗨。希望你喜歡這些炸雞。」

克林特向她眨眨眼，從籃子裡拿了一塊炸雞。「我肯定我會喜歡的。」

巴奇並沒有錯過克林特的調情舉動。他覺得在史蒂夫面前這樣做很不禮貌。他在紐約和克林特提過雪倫，並說過她是史蒂夫的前任。他於是在桌子底下踢了克林特的腳。他的朋友叫了一聲，嚴厲地看著他。

巴奇用表情警告他，接著向雪倫道謝。「謝謝妳總是這麼好客周到。」

「你人真好，巴奇。這是我的工作。再說，我喜歡這傢伙。」她伸手捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀。巴奇的心揪了一下，將目光轉移。

巴奇覺得慌亂。他抓起了啤酒瓶，喝了一口。

雪倫一離開，克林特用力拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。「我跟你說，史蒂夫，我和巴奇想給你個提議。」

「喔？」

巴奇在心裡嘆了一口氣。他現在不想進一步討論這個課題，可是一但克林特牽涉其中，誰也阻止不了他。

「是這樣的，史蒂夫。」巴奇開口道。獲得金髮男子的注意，他繼續說：「我⋯⋯我在紐約的時候，一直想著你的美術課程，然後我想到一個東西。我跟克林特聊過，看他是不是可以在行銷方便協助你。我知道這是非營利，可是你知道⋯⋯他可以幫忙傳達訊息，比如通過社群媒體。」

「社群媒體是我的專長。」說著，克林特又拿了一塊炸雞。

見史蒂夫的注意力還在他身上，巴奇於是繼續說：「他知道該如何進行。我們同時可以協助募款，還有課程的未來發展。」

史蒂夫不發一語，只是看著他的啤酒瓶。巴奇覺得不安。萬一史蒂夫不喜歡他跟一個外人討論這件事呢？或者他並不喜歡別人瞎攪和？

他於是馬上補充道：「我的意思是，如果你這想這麼做的⋯⋯我是說這只是一個建議⋯⋯其實，只是一個想法而已，而且——」

「我很喜歡。」史蒂夫說。

巴奇抬起頭，克林特笑了。「真的？」

「是啊。現在的孩子都喜歡社群媒體，可是我又不太懂。這真是很棒的主意，巴奇。」

克林特補充道：「真的很棒，對不對？」

「可是我們還沒完成事前的準備工作⋯⋯」

「沒關係。我們現在可以開始思考課程的名稱，你也許可以設計一個標籤圖。或者我可以找一些人⋯⋯」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不，沒關係。我可以自己設計。我想我還是個不錯的畫家。」

 _不錯？簡直他媽的棒_ ，巴奇想起那些畫作。

巴奇接著深深吐了一口氣。「太好了，那克林特可以開始規劃了。」

「對啊。申請一個臉書帳號，還有推特帳號，還有我的天 Instagram 。你可以想像嗎？喔，我已經迫不急待了。」克林特摩擦雙手。

史蒂夫對他笑道：「你確定這不會造成你的負擔？我不想影響你的工作⋯⋯」

克林特對他揮了揮手。「拜託，這是我的工作。我曾經替這個傢伙工作過，記得嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，對史蒂夫微笑。「雖然他大部份時候很討人厭，可是他對這些真的很在行。所以他才是我的——我是說，曾經是我的助理。」

克林特清了清喉嚨，看了巴奇一眼。巴奇原本以為他們之間會穿幫的是克林特，結果他自己反而差點暴露自己的身份。

「為巴奇新的⋯⋯先進手臂，還有克林特的專長乾杯。」史蒂夫舉起他的啤酒瓶宣佈道。

巴奇笑得開心，克林特歡呼道：「乾杯，乾杯。」

他們的瓶子互碰，過了十五分鐘，史蒂夫建議他們玩撞球。

「那是新的。」巴奇說著，伸長脖子看看酒吧的新設施。

「不好意思。」克林特說。「我只想坐在這裡，再用一籃炸雞餵飽我的肚子。嘿，雪倫！」

史蒂夫對他哈哈大笑，對巴奇說：「你呢？我來向你挑戰？」

「那個原本是沒有的，對吧！」

「嗯。」史蒂夫看著遠處的台球桌，又看著巴奇：「我想她應該是上個星期裝的。」

巴奇點點頭，卻被史蒂夫的下一句話嚇了一大跳。「我和你來給那張桌子施洗，如何？」

克林特被啤酒嗆到，灑在襯衫上。他一邊咳嗽一邊給巴奇一個表情。巴奇吞了吞口水，發現史蒂夫正微笑看著他。

「嗯⋯⋯」

「來吧！看看你的手臂是不是和你玩射飛鏢的時候一樣厲害。」

「是啊，巴奇，你就去吧。我坐在這裡看戲就好。」

克林特對他擠眉弄眼，巴奇喝下最後一口酒，站了起來。史蒂夫看來像個興奮的孩子。「喔耶！」

他們來到撞球桌，一人拿了一根桿子。史蒂夫把球打散，一顆球也沒落袋。他往後站，讓巴奇玩下一輪，說道：「我希望山姆在這裡，這樣我們就可以組成兩隊打敗他。」

巴奇微笑著準備好下一球的姿勢。一球落袋之後，他驕傲地往後站，尋找下一球的目標。「我猜想你會跟我同一隊？」

史蒂夫呼了一口氣，在巴奇走過他身邊準備瞄準下一球的時候站在一旁。「當然！誰不想和勝利者在一起？」

巴奇這一球沒有落袋，他大笑道：「你話也許說得太早。我顯然不夠專業。」

「你有那隻手臂，這才是重點。」史蒂夫下一球成功落袋，他又喝更多啤酒。

「齁，我還以為你是因為我才喜歡我的。」巴奇開玩笑道，準備下一球。

「我還是很喜歡你的，小巴，可是為了擊敗山姆，我得物盡其用。」

巴奇輕輕笑了笑，讓史蒂夫打下一輪。他正在看史蒂夫用球桿準備瞄準的時候，突然聽見從麥克風傳來的聲音。

「試音，試音。」

他抬頭一看，克林特正站在角落的一個小舞台上。「搞什麼鬼？」

「首先，謝謝雪倫的幫忙。我欠妳一個，親愛的。」克林特向她眨眨眼。

「他到底想幹嘛？」巴奇走過去站在史蒂夫身邊，不解地問道。

史蒂夫看來很努力不讓自己大聲笑出來。「今天又不是卡拉 OK 之夜。」

「這是給美麗的小娜。我希望她會接我的電話⋯⋯」他隨即開始唱歌，巴奇簡直惶恐不已。

… Man, it's a hot oneLike seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyoneBut you stay so cool…

「我、的、天。」巴奇小聲嘟噥。史蒂夫嗤笑一聲。

巴奇轉頭看著他。「你竟然在享受這⋯⋯這場鬧劇？」

「我只是不曉得應該享受他的歌唱還是取笑你。你看你，一臉驚慌失措。」

「如果是山姆的話，你也會這樣。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，指著克林特說：「山姆唱歌很難聽。」

…And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from youYou got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it…

巴奇臉上三條線。他搖搖頭道：「好了，我要走了。我實在受不了。」

他把球桿放在桌上，從史蒂夫身邊走過，準備向大門走去。感覺到史蒂夫的手臂突然環住他的腰，阻止他往前，巴奇小聲地驚呼。

「別這樣。我們就一起看，等他酒醒了就可以告訴他。」

巴奇仍試圖讓自己冷靜下來。史蒂夫還抱著他，巴奇的背幾乎就要碰到他的胸口。他既不知所措又困惑不解。

他從史蒂夫的懷抱脫身，用笑聲掩飾自己的緊張，然後靠著撞球桌，站他身邊。他祈禱自己的臉沒有漲紅。

謝天謝地，克林特突然停止唱歌，朝他們喊了過來。「嘿，羅傑斯？可以把這個錄下來嗎？我要你把這個寄給她。」

史蒂夫欣然答應，一點也不奇怪。巴奇看著他把手機拿出來，開始錄影。克林特向他們送了個飛吻，繼續唱歌。

「你知道嗎，史蒂夫，我很高興你把這個錄下來。絕對保證小娜會讓他從地球上消失。」

史蒂夫忍不住哈哈大笑。他把一根手指放在自己的嘴巴上，示意巴奇別說話。巴奇搖搖頭，把手臂抱在胸前，繼續等著。待克林特唱完，在場的所有人竟然鼓掌，巴奇一臉不屑地看著他們。

他搥了一下史蒂夫的肩膀。連他也加入鼓掌的行列。「好痛。幹嘛？他真的唱得很好。」

巴奇只是對他搖搖頭，然後看見克林特向他們走過來。

「怎麼樣？你覺得小娜會對我有所憐憫嗎？」克林特問史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看著自己的手機說道：「好了。我發送出去了。我寫：克林特的愛心點唱。」

「好耶。」克林特說著，與史蒂夫互相擊掌。

巴奇實在不可置信。他把手臂高舉空中。「你們開什麼玩笑？她肯定不吃這套。相反的，你剛剛從討厭鬼晉升為可憐蟲。」

克林特呼了一口氣，腳步有些搖晃。史蒂夫扶住他的手臂，卻被他推開。「你對女人懂什麼，巴奇？」

巴奇斜眼看著他。「我懂得夠多。你忘了我有個妹妹？」

克林特笑了笑。史蒂夫偷偷看了巴奇一眼，臉上是疑問的表情。巴奇視而不見。

「隨便啦。你就讓我知道結果如何，羅傑斯。」

「沒問題，羅密歐。」

「我要走了。」

「等等，我送你回去。你現在根本——」巴奇已經邁步卻被克林特阻止。

「雪倫已經替我叫了計程車。我沒事的。你就留下來擊敗羅傑斯。」

「除非我先贏了他。」史蒂夫向他們眨眨眼。

「好，可是我要送你出去。」

巴奇扶著克林特的手臂，引導他到外頭去。相較於室內，外頭的新鮮空氣更顯溫暖迎人。

巴奇環視四周，克林特微微晃了一下。「你還好嗎？」

「嗯，只是有些睏和微醺。」

「或者喝醉了。」

克林特只是搖搖頭。「醉在愛河裡啊啊啊。」

巴奇終於忍無可忍，對他哈哈大笑。「你到底是怎麼了？」

「是愛啊，小巴巴。」

「喔，又來了。你根本是喝醉了。你確定不需要我跟你一起回去？」

克林特揮手拒絕，拿出一根菸。巴奇搖搖頭。他知道那個習慣。克林特真想逃避什麼事的時候會把菸拿出來。

「然後從小情人身邊把你帶走？他會傷心的。」克林特說。巴奇東張西望，確保沒人聽見。

「你他媽的說什麼啊！」巴奇小聲抗議。

克林特吐出一口煙。「齁，拜託。『給那張桌子施洗』？誰會那樣說啊，除非——」

「那是非常普通的說法。」

克林特清醒過來，向巴奇走一步，讓後者停止說話，皺著眉頭看他。「不然你以為我為什麼跟他的前任調情？」

巴奇不明白他的意思，克林特只是嘆息，抽一口菸。「我想評估他的反應。他眼睛連眨也沒眨。」

巴奇把手插進口袋裡。「他顯然已經走出來了。」

「你顯然沒注意到雪倫走過來的時候他是如何看著你的。」

巴奇別過臉，克林特輕輕補充道：「你不知道你沒在看的時候，他是用什麼表情看你的。」

巴奇不想再繼續說下去，只是緊張地笑了笑，慶幸計程車及時抵達。

「你就回家去，別吐在我的地毯上。」

克林特抬起一根眉毛，熄掉香煙，打開計程車的車門。他回過頭說：「隨你便。我只知道他在等你主動。」

巴奇目送他離去，過了幾秒才又回到酒吧去。一踏裡頭，他的目光搜尋史蒂夫，看見他在撞球桌旁看手機。看著他，想著克林特說的話，他覺得胸口彷彿被揍了一拳。他吐出一口氣。難道克林特是對的？

_不。不。不可能。_

他搖搖頭，向史蒂夫走去。他的鄰居抬起頭，燦爛的笑容讓他目眩。

巴奇轉移視線，但還是對他微笑。「你看起來很開心。」

「我叔叔過兩天要來看我。他剛傳簡訊過來。」

巴奇繞過撞球桌，拿起他的球桿。「是喔？那太好了。」

「是啊。我們很久沒見了。」

巴奇進球得分，繼續尋找理想的角度。「你們最後一次見面是什麼時候？」

「一年前。」

巴奇注意到史蒂夫有些猶豫不覺，於是便問：「跟我說說他。」

史蒂夫喜開顏笑的表情讓他神魂顛倒，他回以一個微笑。

史蒂夫告訴他說母親在她十五歲的時候過世，生前聘僱她的醫生於是收留了史蒂夫。醫生和他的太太對他非常疼愛、慷慨。他們供他唸大學，總是一路支持他，從未停過。

史蒂夫跟巴奇說收養他的叔叔要去喬治亞參加一場研討會，打算在回華盛頓的路上過來看看史蒂夫。叔叔的太太也一起出行，所以史蒂夫簡直樂上了天。

「天啊，巴奇，我迫不及待讓你見見他們。」

想到史蒂夫要介紹他們認識，巴奇的內心感到溫暖。「我也迫不及待想見他，請他告訴我史蒂夫・羅傑斯的所有糗事。」

一道緋紅綴上史蒂夫的臉頰，巴奇喜歡他這樣。那份羞怯，那片紅暈。

他已經陷得太深了，可是他待會兒會責備自己。

「我想再叫一瓶啤酒，你要嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭，看著他前往吧台。他看了看桌上的球，瞄準球桿擊出下一發。聽著史蒂夫聊起收養他的叔叔讓他想起自己的家人。他拿出手機，傳了一則簡訊給他的母親，告訴她他很想她並且會去探望他。

正在思考要哪天過去的時候，他聽見吵鬧聲，而且音量越來越大。聽起來像是有人在爭執。轉身看見史蒂夫和一個男人準備打起來，他嚇了一跳。

「搞什麼鬼？」

才小聲說出那句話，他看見史蒂夫揍了那個男人一拳，站穩腳步的男人也回敬一拳，讓史蒂夫一個踉蹌。

巴奇迅速扔下球桿跑過去。竟然沒人勸架，他實在很火。打架總會有人受傷，怎麼還在一旁鼓噪起哄？

來他們身邊，他立刻站在兩人之間。「好了，夠了！」

他這輩子從未打過架，也從未目睹別人幹架，所以臉上被揍了一拳之後，他是驚訝多於疼痛。他摔倒在地，聽見史蒂夫叫他的名字。他摸著陣陣刺痛的下額，回頭一看，史蒂夫已經一擁而上，把那個男人撞倒在地上。周圍是玻璃、椅子拖拉和尖叫的聲音。

他盡所能讓視線清晰，眼睛張開又閉上好幾次，直到眼前的金星終於消失。就是此時，他看見那個男人連續揍了史蒂夫的腹部三次，造成他直不起腰，巴奇才火冒三丈。

他站起來，腦子馬上決定要揮舞他的金屬手臂。他感覺到那個男人的下顎骨頭裂開，對方倒地不起。整個酒吧突然一片鴉雀無聲，只剩巴奇的粗喘和史蒂夫的呻吟。

那個男人的朋友跑過去查看，巴奇當下擔心自己的殺了對方，但他看見男人的朋友把他扶起來，並聽見男人的呻吟。

巴奇回過頭，立刻蹲在史蒂夫身邊。「你沒事吧！」

史蒂夫點點頭，扶著巴奇的手臂。「你呢？」

「奄奄一息的人又不是我。來吧。」他把史蒂夫扶起來，看見怒氣沖沖的雪倫向他們走來。

「快把他帶走。真是的，史蒂夫！警察很快就來了。」

「我們是不是應該留下來提控？」巴奇問道，盡量把史蒂夫扶好。

「是史蒂夫先動手的。我可以處理。」

史蒂夫喃喃說道：「他是罪有應得。」

雪倫雙手叉腰。「我一點也不覺得奇怪。」

巴奇用手臂抱住史蒂夫的腰，把史蒂夫的手臂繞在自己的脖子上。「走吧。」

「可是——」

「夠了，史蒂夫！」

謝天謝地，雪倫已經替他們叫了計程車。他們迅速上了車，史蒂夫疼得一直嘶叫。巴奇回頭看他的時候，罵了一聲：「幹，你在流血。」

「我沒事。」

鮮血從他的鼻子滴落。比較像是傾瀉。巴奇脫掉自己的格子襯衫。

「你在幹嘛？」史蒂夫一臉驚恐。

「止血。」

「可是你的襯衫，巴奇——」

「你可以給我買件新的。」

他輕輕用襯衫抵著史蒂夫的鼻子，叫他不要躺下。看著史蒂夫的狀況，他盡量不讓自己抓狂。史蒂夫的襯衫破了，鼻子和下巴流著血。他的手臂上還有紅紅的抓痕。

「真是個混球！」巴奇說。

史蒂夫抬起襯衫說道：「對啊，他的確是。」

「我是在說你！」

史蒂夫看來很不高興。巴奇點點頭。「對，是你。你他媽的到底是怎麼想什麼？」

「他罪有應得。」

「告訴我是怎麼回事。」

「為什麼？反正你會怪我。」

巴奇有些不耐煩。他覺得自己好像在跟一小孩爭論。「你不說的話，我就帶你去醫院。」

史蒂夫根本在頓腳。這個舉動差一點讓巴奇噗哧笑出來。計程車停了下來，巴奇付了車資。他想要攙扶史蒂夫下車，卻被對方推開。「我沒事。」

他聽起來很不高興，但巴奇毫不理會，把他撐扶在自己身邊。他開始抗議，巴奇卻很堅持。「給我閉嘴，羅傑斯。」

當他們來到他們的樓層，巴奇拿出鑰匙，進入史蒂夫的房子。「你有沒有急救箱？」

他立刻走到廚房去，只聽見史蒂夫說：「你不用這麽做，巴奇。我並不需要。」

巴奇不管他，繼續翻找。他越找越煩燥，回過頭看見史蒂夫正倚靠在廚房的門上。「你到底要不要告訴我，還是要我送你去醫院？我可是有金屬手臂的，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫笑了出來，接著又發出疼痛的呻吟。巴奇對他搖搖頭，引導他到櫃台旁邊的凳子。「坐下。」他強調道。

史蒂夫攤坐下來，露出痛苦的表情。巴奇想起那些全頭，馬上走到冰箱去。他拿出一包冷凍豌豆，遞給史蒂夫。「來。」

史蒂夫不解地看著他。巴奇嘆了一口氣，伸手想要拉起他的襯衫檢查，卻止住動作。他想到自己也許應該先徵求同意。他清了清喉嚨。「這樣可以嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，在巴奇抬起襯衫的時候吸了一口氣。他的身上青一塊紫一塊。那些瘀青讓巴奇臉色大變。「我們也許真的需要去給醫生檢查一下。

呼吸沈重的史蒂夫拿過那一包腕豆，敷在自己的身上。「啊呦！我已經習慣了。沒事的。」

他臉上的驚恐表情一定是史蒂夫笑出來的原因。「幹嘛？」

「你說得好像你有過好幾次經驗或意外。」

「急救箱在我的浴室裡。走道右邊的房間。」

巴奇前去史蒂夫的臥室，努力不去看他的床。心跳急速加快，他拿了急救箱，回到廚房去。

他把史蒂夫還抵著鼻子的襯衫拿開。「沒流血了。很好。」

毀壞的襯衫讓史蒂夫蹙眉，但巴奇更關心他受傷的臉。他溫柔地說：「讓我來。」

巴奇扶著他的下巴，視察受傷程度。「靠。」

「會癒合的。」

巴奇搖搖頭，拿出一條橡皮筋，把頭髮綁成一個亂髻。他從急救箱拿出紗布，開始清理血跡，全程極其清楚自己正站在史蒂夫的兩腿之間俯視著他。他不願意直視他的眼睛，而且他感覺史蒂夫的雙眸一直跟隨著他每一個動作。

_老天爺！_

「你看起來⋯⋯」史蒂夫開口道。

巴奇停下照護的動作，蹙眉道：「什麼？我有流血嗎？」

「沒⋯⋯只是你把頭髮紮起來。」

巴奇想說些玩笑話，可是史蒂夫看著他的表情卻讓那些話語止住。史蒂夫目光灼灼，巴奇無法直視，他於是側過史蒂夫的臉，清理他的下巴。

「你打算告訴我發生什麼事嗎？」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。巴奇停止清理，用一塊新的紗布取代已經髒了的那塊。他在上面沾了些酒精。

「我看見他在一個女生的飲料裡下藥。」

巴奇頓了頓，點點頭說：「很高興他的臉遇到我的金屬拳頭。」

史蒂夫先是嗤笑，隨即因為破裂的嘴唇而嘶了一聲。巴奇要他別說話，立刻用紗布沾正在流血的嘴唇。史蒂夫又嘶了一聲。

「你常跟人打架嗎？」

史蒂夫咬著牙回答：「從小。都有正當理由。」

巴奇搖搖頭，柔柔地笑。

「幹嘛？」史蒂夫問。

「我只是沒想過你會是個惹是生非的人。」

「我不是！」史蒂夫驚訝的表情很滑稽。

「真的？那我怎麼在清理你的傷口？」

「因為我要制止真正惹是生非的人。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣，又拿了更多酒精棉片。史蒂夫全程齜牙忍痛。

「你怎麼學會揍人的？也常打架嗎？」

巴奇嗤鼻。「沒。從來沒有。我妹妹倒是有。我得扮演哥哥的角色。」

他們之間又安靜了下來。他注意到史蒂夫的雙手在大腿上有些躊躇，看起來也有些緊張。或許是巴奇讓他不舒服。但史蒂夫接著又說：「跟我說說。」

「嗯？」

「跟我說說你妹妹。跟我說說⋯⋯你自己。」

巴奇停下動作，手還停留在史蒂夫的臉頰上。就是此刻了。他可以告訴他所有一切，可是他又能扯多少謊呢？他決定告訴對方一些自己的背景，透露自己的姓氏，看看如何。他至少應該讓史蒂夫知道。他做了一個深呼吸，然後微笑。

「我父親⋯⋯約瑟・巴恩斯⋯⋯在我五歲的時候過世了。我母親照顧我們直到我們大一些才改嫁。我有一個瘋狂的妹妹。我和貝卡很親密，她已經結婚了，住在賓州。我有一個姪兒，我很疼他。」

史蒂夫微笑著說：「應該很棒。」

 _沒認出姓氏。很好_ ，巴奇心想，鬆了一口氣。

「這個嘛，貝卡很不喜歡，因為根據她的說法，我把他寵壞了。對我而言，那是理所當然的。因為我是他的舅舅。」

清理完史蒂夫的臉，巴奇注意到他正咬著下唇。他不假思索地斥責道：「別這樣。」

他接著伸出拇指，把史蒂夫的下唇從齒間鬆開。史蒂夫與他目光對視，巴奇一邊責罵自己，一邊忍不住感覺史蒂夫的唇溫暖又柔軟。他只能想像親吻他會是什麼感覺。

他的心臟瘋狂疾跳。他清了清喉嚨，轉身對著急救箱說道：「你可不想嘴唇又流血了。」

當他轉身準備貼 OK 繃的時候，史蒂夫還在注視著他，目光搜尋。巴奇詛咒這個夜晚。他不想把情況搞得太奇怪，於是決定舒緩緊繃的氣氛。

「你的學生明天可要大做文章了。」

「糟了！」

「你應該事先想到。」

「可是他們會很喜歡的。我只是討厭他們會拷問我。」

巴奇差不多快好了，卻發現史蒂夫的額頭上有一個小小的傷口。他掃開那一撮金髮檢視傷口，過程中用手指梳過髮絲。

「又一個傷口。可能是碎玻璃。」

他低頭一看，發現史蒂夫已經閉上眼睛，呼吸沈重。巴奇利用此刻近距離掃視對方的臉龐。他實在太好看了。當他終於提起意志力轉移目光，他拿了一片酒精棉片，沾在那個小傷口上。史蒂夫嘶了一聲，張開眼睛。

巴奇發現自己脫口道：「你為什麼不畫了？」

「什麼？」

巴奇聳聳肩，繼續輕抹傷口。「我第一次進來的時候看見那些畫布。山姆說你不畫了。」

史蒂夫小聲地呢喃幾句，巴奇聽不清他在說什麼。「不管怎樣，我覺得你很有天賦。」

史蒂夫微笑道：「我發現自己沒辦法畫了。我的意思是，我還是會畫一些素描，可是畫畫⋯⋯」他抬起頭。「你知道當你卡住了，好像⋯⋯」

「好像作家文思枯竭？」

「對！」

巴奇最後在那道小傷口上貼了 OK 繃。他忘了要往後退一步。他顯然發現自己對這樣的近距離越來越習慣。

史蒂夫又說道：「我腦袋就一直卡卡的，尤其是自從⋯⋯」

巴奇蹙眉。「什麼？」

史蒂夫放聲大笑，當中卻沒有喜悅之情。「我也不曉得。」

他抬頭看的時候，巴奇只是對他微笑。他們之間安靜半晌，他讓自己享受這個片刻。

「我很抱歉讓你的臉遭殃了。」史蒂夫難過地說。

巴奇搖搖頭。「我死不了。」

「不，不是那樣。」史蒂夫舉起一隻手，在巴奇的下額盤旋，一路到他的顴骨，卻沒有碰觸。

「就只是⋯⋯你有完美無瑕的臉部結構，簡直是每個藝術家的夢想。」

巴奇屏住呼吸。他的心臟跳得好大聲，他根本無法聽見其它聲音。他不曉得該說些什麼，史蒂夫就用另一種眼光看著他。很不一樣。又是那灼熱的目光。

史蒂夫的指尖輕輕掃過他的下顎，巴奇微微顫抖。他的眼睛與史蒂夫對上，而且——巴奇驚訝地發現——對方的目光來到他的嘴巴。那是短暫片刻，但巴奇還是看到了。

_史蒂夫到底在想什麼？_

他覺得自己像是被催眠了，那感覺像是永恆之久，直到他們聽見門被用力關上的聲音，兩人才驚醒過來。

「嘿，史提芬該死的羅傑斯？」

是山姆，而且他聽起來一點也不高興。一點也不。

巴奇清了清喉嚨，史蒂夫喊了回去：「在這裡。」

巴奇忙著把急救箱放回好，然後隨史蒂夫到客廳去。他們看見怒不可遏的山姆。

「搞什麼鬼，羅傑斯？我跟女朋友正在享受安靜的晚餐，雪倫打電話告訴我你又打架了。」

「那是——」

「你到底什麼時候才善罷甘休？」

巴奇稍微站在史蒂夫前面，介入其中。「事情不是他的錯。」

「還有你！」山姆竟然指著他。「我以為你是頭腦冷靜的那個。」

「夠了，山姆！別扯上巴奇。」史蒂夫以非常嚴肅的聲音說道。他回頭對巴奇說：「巴奇⋯⋯今天晚上真的很抱歉。我們明天見，好嗎？」

巴奇看著兩個朋友，意識到他們之間將有會一場衝突，而史蒂夫不想將他牽扯其中。他想留在那裡，但他還是尊重那些界線。他於是點點頭，對整件事感到很難受。「那你保重了。」

史蒂夫輕輕地碰他的肩膀。「謝謝你的幫忙。」

「不客氣。」

他向山姆點點頭，悄悄把門關上。才這麼做，他便聽見山姆責罵一語不發的史蒂夫。

他在走廊上做了個深呼吸，往自己的住處走去。他輕輕地把門打開，目光落在趴躺在沙發上的克林特。巴奇站在那裡反覆思索克林特的話。意識到克林特對史蒂夫的觀察也許是正確的，他的內心感到沈重。

他的鄰居今晚對他確實有些不一樣。手臂環住巴奇，較平常抱得更親密，他灼灼的目光，觸碰巴奇的臉⋯⋯

巴奇揉揉太陽穴，坐在沙發邊緣。克林特的打呼聲未能阻止他腦子裡的思緒。他不曉得該對這一切作何感想。他確實對史蒂夫存在幻想，且依然存在，但幻想成真的可能？他反而覺得害怕。

他不希望為了追求自己的幻想而破壞了他和史蒂夫的友情。這份友情對他來說何其重要。

巴奇嘆了一口氣，想著克林特也許是錯的，內心平復了一些。

他搖了搖克林特的腿。「嘿，克林特？」

他的朋友嗯哼一聲，卻沒醒來。巴奇別過頭去，喃喃自語：「我希望你是錯的，克林特。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：克林特唱的歌是 Rob Thomas 和 Santana 的 Smooth 。
> 
> 譯者按：文中「給那張桌子施洗」這句原文為 "christen that table"，英文當然不是真的那個意思，但翻譯成中文的話，我不覺得史蒂夫會用「開苞」這種字眼，所以決定直譯。如果誰有更好的提議，拜託請告訴我。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold, hold on, hold onto me   
> 'Cause I'm a little unsteady   
> A little unsteady... 
> 
> X Ambassadors' Unsteady

「我做了煎餅⋯⋯哇靠！你的臉他媽的怎麼了？」

巴奇悶哼一聲。克林特走過去檢查他臉頰上的瘀青時卻被他用手揮開。「史蒂夫跟人打架。」

「然後你參一腳？」克林特問道，不可置信地大聲笑了出來。

巴奇縮起身體，蜷成一團。克林特的聲音好大，巴奇的頭好痛。原因並不是因為他喝醉了，而是他睡眠不足。酒吧發生的事，他的臉被人揍了一拳，還有史蒂夫的事。天曉得那究竟是什麼。

「你為什麼沒有宿醉？老天爺！」

他捂住耳朵，癱軟在櫃台上。克林特從他身後走過，端上非常豐盛的早餐。

「你運氣好，沒工作，否則我早就把你抓起來鞭了。」說完，克林特喝了一口咖啡。

巴奇不理會他，看了看牆上的鐘。已經中午了。「喔呵！」

克林特示意他用餐，自己則檢查手機。巴奇開動，大快朵頤。克林特繼續道：「話說回來，對你的流浪漢造型有加分效果。遮蓋更多。」

「克林特，求求你別再說話了！」

克林特戲劇化地嘆了一口氣，眼睛往後翻。「你欠我一個故事。回頭打電話給你。」他拿了鑰匙、皮夾和 iPad。「我得去趕飛機了。真希望我可以看見史蒂夫的臉。」

巴奇喝著柳橙汁，搖搖頭說：「敢在那張臉留下一個抓痕簡直千刀萬剮。」

意識到自己剛剛把心中的想法說給克林特聽，他止住不動，覺得難堪。克林特撓了撓他的頭髮，送他一個飛吻。他不滿地低吼一聲。

「回頭見啦，你這犯相思病的小狗狗。」

巴奇給他比了個中指，克林特把門關上，笑聲依舊在走廊上迴盪。

他拿出手機，看見一則來自史蒂夫的簡訊。

**你覺得怎樣？希望你沒事⋯⋯**

巴奇注意到簡訊是早上傳過來的。他嘆了一口氣，搓了搓額頭，輸入回覆。

**嗨。我沒事。你呢？**

答覆在巴奇吃完早餐後傳來。

**我還死不了。：)**

他的直覺是打電話給他，但經過昨天晚上，巴奇不曉得應該如何處理。

他們之間有個特殊片刻，他實在不確定是誰主導的。他覺得如果山姆沒有打斷的話，史蒂夫可能會有下一步動作或天曉得是什麼。

「真是的，史蒂夫！都是你的錯。你那個該死的嘴唇還有藍色大眼睛。」他對自己的廚房大叫。

他替自己到了第二杯柳橙汁，在沙發上坐了下來，兩隻腳擱在茶几上。

 _好，我們好好想一想_ ，他思忖。

他要史蒂夫。他真的想。可是他從未實際行動，那會破壞一切。他們之間建立的友情。再者，他怎麼可以從一個謊言開啟一段關係呢？就算把自己的姓氏告訴他，史蒂夫還是不曉得他是誰。那個電影明星。那個過氣藝人。

如今已經太遲了。他不想冒險失去他跟這個好人的友情，因為他對感情關係實在不擅長，每一段都以失敗告終。

巴奇於是決定他會假裝並沒有那個特殊片刻。他會繼續和史蒂夫一起在公園裡坐著，協助募款，陪著他。

「好，這是正確的做法。」說完，他對著空蕩蕩的房子大聲嘆氣。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

當天稍晚，為了證明他並沒被昨晚發生的事嚇到或給讓史蒂夫有那樣的想法，他如常到公園去與史蒂夫碰面。他帶了兩杯黑咖啡，坐在長凳上。四處張望，他不曉得為什麼那些學生還未出現。

他於是傳簡訊給史蒂夫，一邊等待一邊享受這美好的天氣。

**巴奇，我在學校。你要不要過來？**

_喔。_

他正在思索是要回去還是在公園散步之際，史蒂夫打電話給他。

「嘿。」史蒂夫用開心的聲音說道。

經過昨晚的幹架，巴奇慶幸他的聲因仍然愉快。這也表示差點在他家廚房發生的事並未產生任何尷尬。

截至目前為止。

「嗨。你給他們放一天假嗎？」巴奇一邊問一邊環視四周。

「對啊。但我其實正在整理我們的美術用品⋯⋯等我們找到合適美術課程的空間的時候。你那筆錢可以買到的畫室。」

「閉嘴。」他紅著臉說道。「那是你的錢。是課後美術計畫的錢。」

「過來吧。」他輕聲地說。「這裡沒人，除了戲劇社的孩子正在替學校話劇彩排。過來幫幫我。」

巴奇咬著下唇思考著。他可以應付和史蒂夫獨處幾個小時。他今天早上的領悟跑去哪兒了？他決定將自己的暗戀和愚蠢的感情擱置一旁。

「呃⋯⋯如果你想的話。」史蒂夫支支吾吾。「不好意思⋯⋯你可能有——」

巴奇笑了。「學校名字叫什麼？」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

計程車把他送到一個環境不錯的地區。當他在學校前面下車的時候，他意識到自己所冒的風險。他要去的地方充滿小孩和青少年。即使不是全部，他們大多數都了解流行文化。萬一有人把他認出來呢？

他這才發現自己想也不想就答應了史蒂夫的邀請。這讓他感到害怕。

他放下頭髮，將棒球帽牢牢戴好，走到門口。他想著史蒂夫說只有戲劇社的學生在，試圖平靜怦怦亂跳的心臟。

他應該遠離那些學生。越遠越好。

他做了兩個深呼吸，捧著咖啡杯的手顫抖不已。「冷靜點，我的天。」

看看四周環境，已經過了上課時間，周圍相當安靜，對他有利。他戰戰兢兢地走著，確信警衛會突然跳出來制止他。

果不其然。

他試著把門打開。鎖上了。他打了史蒂夫的手機，對方沒有接聽。

「不好意思，這位先生，請問您是家長嗎？還是戲劇社的？」

_靠。史蒂夫，快點。_

他轉過身，抿唇微笑。詢問他的警衛看來隨時可以把他扳倒在地。

「嗨。我是來幫我朋友的。呃，他是這裡的老師。史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

「喔，是他啊。」警衛愉快地笑道。「抱歉，我得跟他確認後才能讓您進去。」

巴奇迅速點點頭。「沒問題。」

這時，一個氣喘吁吁的史蒂夫衝門而出。「嘿，約翰。不好意思，他是來找我的。」他轉身面向巴奇，把手臂搭在他的肩膀上，引導他進到門內。「對不起。我剛剛才看見你打電話來。」

「沒關係。」說著，巴奇把咖啡遞給他。他迫不急待離開那名警衛觀察的目光。他可不想在一所高中裡被人抓包。

他牢固頭上的棒球帽，眼睛環視這諾大的空間，跟隨史蒂夫到他的教室去。這是一所不錯的學校，牆上裝飾了各式各樣的學生作品，布告和五顏六色的橫幅。

無論如何，他還是笑了。學校總有一股讓人懷念的氛圍。

「想念嗎？」

「嗯？」

來到他的教室，史蒂夫把門打開。「學校？」

巴奇聳聳肩。「沒⋯⋯好吧，也許有一點。」

他走到史蒂夫的桌子，在上面坐了下來，脫掉棒球帽，放在桌上。史蒂夫回過頭的時候，巴奇嚇了一跳。在這陽光豐沛的教室內，史蒂夫打過架之後的臉更加明顯。

「靠。你的臉⋯⋯」

那些瘀青好可怕。全都變成青紫色，幸好他的下嘴唇看來並沒有很腫。

史蒂夫笑了出來，將一個箱子搬到教室另一頭。「開什麼玩笑？這是最棒的事了。」

巴奇挑眉。「呃⋯⋯我不明白你的意思。」他把手臂抱在胸前。「請指點迷津。」

史蒂夫站在教室中央，看來像個興致勃勃的孩子。

「有傷痕顯然『很酷』，而且『很屌』。」

巴奇對他做了個嫌棄的表情，史蒂夫舉起雙手。「不是我說的。」

巴奇嗤笑一聲，啜飲一口咖啡。「真的嗎？我還以為你是個好榜樣。」

史蒂夫停了下來，打開另一個空箱子。巴奇馬上站起來，開始從櫥櫃裡拿出其餘的空箱。

「喔，當然是。相信我，我告訴他們我很愚蠢地和人打架，但我絕對不贊成打架，可是，」他頓了頓，笑容燦爛，聳聳肩膀說：「他們還是很喜歡。他們現在很愛我。所有的男孩子都是我的粉絲。他們叫我『超屌老師』。」

巴奇笑了出來。他暫停把史蒂夫示意要放進箱子裡的物品，抬頭看著史蒂夫。「我見到你的時候倒不會想到『屌』。」

史蒂夫停下把東西放進箱子裡的動作，然後轉向他。他的笑容帶著得意。

「喔。那你見到我的時候，第一個想到的字是什麼呢？」

巴奇靜止不動。他的嘴巴又再次出賣了他。他不安地笑了笑，搖搖頭。史蒂夫又再一次表現得⋯⋯像是在和他調情。這讓他覺得迷惘。幸好教室的門此時打開，一個看似新鮮人年紀的孩子大步邁進，把一個沈重的箱子放在其中一個桌子上。

「謝謝你，麥克。」

「嘿，羅傑斯先生。湯申太太有事找你。是關於舞台設計還是什麼的。」

巴奇確認他的長髮遮蔽了他的臉。萬一那個孩子把他認出來，而史蒂夫是以此方式得知他的身份，他會死掉。

 _不是今天。就快了，但不是這個樣子_ ，他心想。

史蒂夫嘆氣道：「麥克，我跟你說了幾次，叫我史蒂夫就行了。你這樣讓我感覺好老。」

那個孩子紅了臉，聳聳肩膀說：「呃，好。我先走囉。」

門一關上，巴奇鼓掌兩次。「哇。恭喜你，史蒂夫。現在顯然不止是女生，連男生也喜歡你啦。」

「什麼？」他驚呼道，臉頰變紅。他把一個箱子塞到桌子底下。「山姆真的荼毒你的思想。別鬧了，走吧。」

「你確定湯申太太不會介意？」巴奇問著，把棒球帽戴上。他拿了咖啡，替史蒂夫開門，讓他先過。

「不會。她經常找我問些舞台佈置的意見和建議，所以我猜她也會要其它看法。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

前往禮堂的路上簡直令人緊張兮兮。巴奇只想著他不會靠近舞台一步，他得離得越遠越好。那些孩子可能看過他的電影。他祈禱他們沒有，但他無法拒絕史蒂夫。

可是他們一走進禮堂，濃烈的懷舊之情向巴奇襲來。他打從心裡就喜歡戲劇。學校裡的舞台劇他無一不與。他在雙門入口站了站，選擇離舞台最遠的位子坐了下來。  
史蒂夫一路跑過去與一個活潑的女子會和，對方一看見他便伸出手，手指興奮舞動。巴奇沒在聽他們說話，因為他正全神貫注地看著舞台上的孩子。有兩個正在排練，另外兩個正在對台詞，互相提醒。間中還有笑聲。

巴奇莞爾，往後坐好，幾乎在座位上滑下來。他不再覺得緊張。這裡有些暗，而眼前展開的景象，那些前置工作，那些聲音，還有跑動，全都讓他臉上浮現笑容。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你看來很享受這場表演。戲都還沒開始。」史蒂夫說著，在巴奇身邊坐下來。

巴奇坐直身體，看見孩子們站定位，準備就緒，禁不住臉上的笑容。「我可以留下來看排演嗎？拜託。」

他發現自己莫名想要留下來。沒有人會認出他，他甚至不會靠近他們。他只是想觀看而已。他很想念這一切。站在台上表演，坐在觀眾席上觀賞，那股激動快感。他多想成為他們其中一份子。

史蒂夫好奇地看著他，看了看手錶，笑道：「再十分鐘就開始了，沒問題。」

巴奇嘆道：「謝謝你。」

「你喜歡劇場？」

巴奇清了清喉嚨。「我以前唸書的時候參加戲劇社。一直都是。」

「真的？」史蒂夫一邊喝咖啡一邊問道，目光在巴奇身上。

看見一個孩子把劇本扔到布幕後面，巴奇笑了。「嗯。你知道嗎，我的夢想是一輩子都做劇場。」

他並不是在撒謊。他從來都想站在舞台上，表演具有影響力的戲劇。那些戲劇承載了某種意義，傳遞了一些訊息。

「跟你現在做的完全不同啊。」

巴奇笑了笑，卻沒回答。史蒂夫溫柔地說：「你現在可以試試看。我是說⋯⋯你現在沒工作，而且追求夢想永遠不嫌晚。」

史蒂夫的話讓巴奇屏息。巴奇面向著他，看見了最真誠，最溫柔的目光。向這個已經成為摯友的男人撒謊，他的心在此刻逐漸破碎。

史蒂夫看著他的無辜表情撕裂了他，他別過頭去，抑制想哭的衝動。他多想告訴他。告訴他自己在劇場的演出確實幫他獲得電影工作，而且當他開始想念劇場的時候，他要克林特多留意有沒有優秀的舞台劇。

後來發生了那場車禍，一切都改變了。

一隻手搭在他的膝蓋上，讓他微微震了一下。「嘿，巴奇。我並不是在取笑你。我只是想讓你知道你可以做自己喜歡的事。現在還是可以。」

他清清喉嚨，但把手抽走的史蒂夫繼續說：「嘿，你也許可以給這些孩子一些建議，如果你想的話，甚至在這裡教他們。我可以幫忙——」

「史蒂夫。那⋯⋯」他回頭瞄了兩次，才向舞台點點頭。「我們好好看排演，好嗎？」

他瞥見史蒂夫的表情有些低落，大概是在責備自己。巴奇忍不住想讓他知道他並沒做錯事。他只不過是表示支持。他不曉得巴奇的人生有多亂七八糟也不是他的錯。

他於是蹭了蹭他的膝蓋。「嘿，謝謝你，可是我才不想讓他們叫我鋼鐵人。」

史蒂夫噗哧一笑，聲音之響亮讓湯申太太回頭大聲對他們「噓」了一聲，要他們安靜。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天清晨，七早八早，巴奇正在綁鞋帶並將水壺準備好之際，聽見有人在敲門。他把門打開，看見山姆站在外面，他微笑道：「嘿。要和我一起跑步嗎？等等，你現在不是應該在學校嗎？」

山姆臉上嚴肅的表情讓他住嘴。他把門握得更緊。「怎麼了？」

「是⋯⋯呃，是史蒂夫。」

「什麼？」

巴奇的心往下沉，目光看向他們的住處。大門開著，但他看不見裡頭。山姆舉起雙手。「並不是你想的那樣。他很難過。一大清早就接到關於他叔叔的壞消息。我試過了可是⋯⋯我需要你過去讓他冷靜下來——」

巴奇沒等他把話說完，逕自擦身走過山姆。他打開他們住處的門，看見史蒂夫正跺來跺去，手機貼著耳朵。他的另一隻手正在搓揉額頭。他似乎並沒注意到他們。

巴奇低聲問山姆：「他叔叔發生什麼事了？」

「昨晚心臟病發作。他太太打電話給史蒂夫，他一直在——」

「你說現在沒有機位是什麼意思？求求你，我叔叔生病了。你可不可以至少——」史蒂夫幾乎是對著他的手機大嚷。他的呼吸沈重，對自己的周遭絲毫沒有覺察，在踱步的時候，膝蓋撞上了茶几。

他們兩人看著他用力嘆了一口氣，重重地在沙發上坐了下來。

「好，我在線上等。謝謝你。」

巴奇將他的水壺放在椅子上，向他走去，輕輕地說：「嘿。」

史蒂夫抬起頭，認出了他。「巴奇⋯⋯」

巴奇在他身邊坐了下來，史蒂夫垂下頭，一隻手遮住自己的臉，另一隻手把手機緊貼在耳朵上。巴奇來回搓揉他的背。接下來發生的事撼動了巴奇。

史蒂夫開始啜泣。先是緩緩的、輕輕的，最後無法抑制，成為大聲地抽咽。巴奇用血肉的手臂環住他，感受到他身體的顫抖。他未經思索，將史蒂夫拉近自己。後者欣然接受，向他靠得更緊。

巴奇在他的耳際悄聲說：「嘿，一切都會沒事的。」

史蒂夫擦了擦眼睛，抬頭看著他們兩人。「怎麼會沒事？我連張機票都買不到。萬一他⋯⋯？萬一我趕不及呢？」他轉頭對巴奇說：「我不能失去他。我沒辦法。我不能再失去了。」

巴奇的喉嚨哽咽，他努力抑制想哭的衝動。史蒂夫跟他說過他小時候失去雙親，之後都是厄爾金醫生在照顧他。巴奇記得昨天晚上史蒂夫如何告訴他這個故事，他有多期待明天見到他的叔叔。

史蒂夫接過山姆遞給他的面紙。巴奇抬頭看見山姆臉上的無助。他正在想辦法的時候，史蒂夫突然站起來講電話。

「是。又是同樣的答案？你剛剛說你會幫忙的。無論如何一定有位子的⋯⋯好。好，我會等，可是求求你⋯⋯」

他嘆了一口氣，擤擤鼻子。巴奇做了決定。他無法忍受看他這個樣子。

他站了起來，往大門走去。山姆抓住他的手臂。

「給我十分鐘。」他告訴山姆。

史蒂夫甚至連看也沒看。他坐了下來，把臉埋在手中。

一走出大門，巴奇回到自己的住處打電話。他不想讓他們聽見他的對話。

他打給克林特，祈禱他的朋友醒著。他計算了時差，洛杉磯現在是凌晨三點。

「接電話。接電話，巴頓。」

過了四響，克林特接聽了。「幹嘛？」

聽見他困倦不爽的聲音簡直萬幸。巴奇嘆了一口氣，以非常克制的聲音說：「我需要你的幫忙。」

巴奇聽見床單的窸窣聲，他的語氣顯然獲得克林特百分百的注意力。克林特現在聽起來非常嚴肅專注。「什麼事？告訴我。」

「我需要你的神奇魔法。」

克林特呻吟道：「幹，巴奇。發生什麼事了？」

「不是你想的那樣。」巴奇不怪克林特誤解了他。他過去只要做了什麼會破壞形象的蠢事，總是會說那句話。

如今也不重要了。巴奇根本沒想過他的人生會走到什麼都不重要的階段。不是他的形象。不是他的事業。肯定也不是媒體。

「我需要一張飛往亞特蘭大的機票。現在。必須是現在，克林特。很緊急。事關生死。」他開始踱步。

「等等⋯⋯你為什麼要去那裡？他媽的到底發生什麼事了？」

巴奇聽見潑水的聲音，猜想他正在洗臉。他心感愧疚，卻又不得不。這是唯一的辦法。若有任何方法可以幫助史蒂夫，他在所不辭。什麼也阻止不了他。

「巴奇？」

「嗯。不是我。是史蒂夫。他的叔叔心臟病發，人在醫院裡，情況緊急。」

他多少預料克林特會挖苦史蒂夫還有巴奇的暗戀的話語，但他只是說：「給我幾分鐘。我看可以怎麼處理。」

生命中有克林特，巴奇為此感謝上天。若沒有他，他實在不知該如何是好。「謝謝你，克林特。請你無論如何一定要辦到。」

「即使我得用你的名字。暴露你的身分⋯⋯因為這很有可能，小巴。」他的聲音帶著一絲哀傷，巴奇甚至毫無猶豫。

「即使如此。你就盡所有一切——」

「巴奇——」

「求求你，克林特。」他有些哽咽。深深一個呼吸，他努力把持住自己。「這是我能為他做的。他已經幫了我那麼多。」

「我再打給你。」

掛上電話，巴奇環顧四周。他意識到他們一但知道他是誰，自己也許無法在這裡久待了。他很肯定克林特會需要用他的名字。他會想念這段匿名生活的。

但一切都是值得的。為了史蒂夫。

巴奇摸著自己的胸口。自己對史蒂夫的情感竟如此濃烈，他著實大吃一驚。

_現在不是時候，你這笨蛋！_

他轉身回到他鄰居的住處，發現客廳裡只有史蒂夫獨自一人。他還在講電話。這次顯然是在跟他阿姨說話。廚房裡傳來一些聲響，山姆大概在裡頭。

巴奇走過去坐在史蒂夫身邊。

「請隨時讓我知道進展，好嗎？我會到的。告訴他⋯⋯告訴他要等我，好嗎？」

他說出最後一個請求的語氣讓巴奇心碎。他看著他，身心俱疲，傷心難過，悲痛欲絕。不，他心想。史蒂夫永遠都不應該知道那種感覺。他是個好人。

「我也愛你。」史蒂夫掛上電話，深深嘆了一口氣，淚水未曾消失。

巴奇把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。「嘿，他會沒事的。」

「萬一他撐不過去呢？」

「別這樣想。他會撐過來的，你會在他身邊陪著他，看他好起來的。你會陪他一起出院，帶他來這裡。」說著，他朝客廳隨意揮手。

山姆從廚房走了出來，遞給他們一人一杯茶。「喝一點，史蒂夫。平復一下情緒。」

「我不想喝。」他沒伸手接過茶杯。

巴奇自己的茶放在茶几上，從山姆手中接過史蒂夫的茶。他看著用手捧著頭的史蒂夫。「嘿。」他說道。「你一定喝一些，舒緩一下。」

史蒂夫抬起頭，難過地看著巴奇。後者無法接受那雙湛藍眼睛裡的傷痛和無助。那雙眼睛過去看著他的時候總是笑意盈盈。

巴奇於是注視著那個杯子。

「來。」他握住史蒂夫的手，將杯子放在那裡。謝天謝地，史蒂夫喝了兩口。他靠在椅背上，雙手捧著杯子。

巴奇抬頭的時候，看見山姆感激地朝他點點頭。然後，巴奇的手機響起，他立刻接了起來。

「如何？」

「搞到機位！我簡直不擇手段。飛機一個小時後起飛。他現在就得到機場去。立馬。」

巴奇呼出一個笑聲，他的鄰居不解地看著他。「謝謝你！謝謝。把確認資訊傳給我。」

「巴奇？」

「嗯？」

「我在不用靠關係的情況下搞到機票。你的身份保密。」

巴奇點點頭，首先深深感激擁有他這個朋友，其次才是員工。

「我等你的簡訊。」

一掛上電話，他站了起來，將杯子從史蒂夫手中拿過來。「來吧，你得趕飛機。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫激動地問。

「真的假的？」山姆問。

避開他們質疑的目光，他看也不看他們解釋道：「嗯。我認識一些人，靠點關係幫你要到幾位，飛機一個小時後起飛。」沒必要把克林特的名字牽扯進來。「你現在就得出發。」他的手機叮了一聲。「我現在傳確認資料給你。」

「可——怎麼可能——而且」史蒂夫站起來，抓著巴奇的手臂結結巴巴地說。

巴奇掙脫他的手，引導他到房間去。「去收拾行李。快。」

「糟了，美術課，我的課——」

「上課和請假的事我會跟瑪莉亞說。」山姆說。

「課程的事別擔心。」巴奇說道：「一切有我處理。快去。」

史帝夫在他和山姆之間看來看去，擦了擦佈滿淚水的眼睛和流著鼻涕的鼻子，向他的房間奔去。

巴奇看著以詭異的表情看著他的山姆。「幹嘛？」

山姆把手臂抱在胸前。「你是怎麼辦到的？」

「辦到什麼？」巴奇問道，避開對方疑問的目光。

「你就這樣搞到一張機票？」

巴奇把雙手插進口袋裡。「我都說了。我認識一些人，拉了點關係。」

「這樣啊。」

山姆用力地拍了拍巴奇的肩膀，把他嚇了一跳。「謝謝。你剛剛做的簡直是⋯⋯謝謝你。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

山姆瘋狂地向機場疾駛，巴奇在後座盡所能不讓自己害怕。他從照後鏡看見自己臉色蒼白，可是他什麼也沒說。現在無關他和他自己的創傷。

一來到機場，史蒂夫從車內奔跑出去，巴奇緊隨在後。山姆得停車，無法跟去。他要巴奇打一通未接來電給他，以便把車子繞過去接他。

史蒂夫顫抖得厲害，巴奇得替他辦自助登機。登機證列印出來之後，交給史蒂夫。來到檢查站，巴奇慢下腳步，看著史蒂夫走過去把登機證遞過去。他從兩名安檢人員之間走過，沒有回頭。

巴奇發出一聲長嘆。「我這次真是欠克林特。」

雙手撩了撩頭髮，他轉身準備離開。還沒走到第三步，有人突然將他扳過來。

是史蒂夫。他甚至沒給巴奇機會即用力擁抱他。巴奇過了幾秒才意識到史蒂夫掉回頭了。

他掉回頭。

「謝謝你，巴奇。謝謝你。」史蒂夫的聲音被巴奇的汗衫蒙住了。

史蒂夫拉開距離，巴奇看見他的眼眶泛著淚水。史蒂夫用雙手捧著巴奇的臉，後者吞嚥了一下。史蒂夫只是注視著他，搖搖頭說：「你實在⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯你所做的⋯⋯」

他又再次把巴奇擁進懷抱裡。

現在不是巴奇心跳加速的時候。絕對不是。他得鎮定下來。

巴奇拍拍他的背。「去吧。」離開他的懷抱，巴奇將史蒂夫推往閘門。「快去。」

 _我會等你_ 差點兒脫口而出。他在暗暗責罵自己。 _我到底是怎麼了？振作點！_

史蒂夫的表情⋯⋯巴奇害怕有任何解讀或詮釋。史蒂夫搖搖頭，跑了回去。

巴奇祈禱他的叔叔會平安無事。至於他的內心在想什麼，他可以之後再想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 我發誓他們的關係在下一章會有所進展。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You don't know  
>  Somebody's aching Keeping it all in  
> Somebody won't let go of his heart   
> But the truth is   
> It's painless...   
> Letting your love show_
> 
> Skye's "Love Show”

巴奇嘆了一口氣，擦了擦額頭，把最後一個標示為「課後美術計畫」的箱子搬進學校的儲藏室裡。他接著回到史蒂夫的教室，開始檢查是否遺漏了什麼。他瞄到教室的另一端，窗戶旁邊的牆壁，走過去一看，牆上是學生們在市區內好幾處拍的照片。巴奇笑了。大部分照片是在公園裡拍的，史蒂夫有時候會出現在那些照片上。巴奇的目光在上面逗留許久。

他的內心渴望見到那個老師。

史蒂夫離開已經有一個星期了。他在第二天打電話告訴他們他的叔叔度過危險期，他想待在那裡陪他直到把他送回家裡。回到特區。

說他想念他簡直是保守說法。巴奇覺得他的生命裡有一個缺口。失落了一角。每天出門，他的目光都會在史蒂夫的門上逗留，翼望可以再次見到那張臉孔。他快抓狂了。他試圖用裝箱打包讓自己保持忙碌，但他今天就結束了。

眼前的照片讓他的臉上浮現笑容。他們提醒他這個計畫必須持續下去。他於是掏出手機聯繫克林特，看看他是否成功找到畫室，然後繼續腦力激盪更多想法。

手機螢幕還來不及解鎖，教室的門這時打開，把他嚇了一跳。

「喔，嗨！幸好我找到你了。」一名棕髮女子開朗地說。她看起來非常專業，而且她並不是他這個星期較早前見到的那個行政人員。她一定是學校老師了。

巴奇的手迅速把戴在頭上的棒球帽戴牢。這已經成了他的習慣。他對那個陌生人微笑。

她向他走去，手上抱著一本皮革活頁夾，臉上帶著笑容。「我是瑪莉亞・希爾。很抱歉我們之前沒碰到面。」

他發出鬆了一口氣的嘆息，笑了出來。「喔，哇喔。很榮幸終於見到容忍山姆的那位女士。」

她伸手與他互握。她握手的力道非常有力。然後，突然間，她瞇著雙眼看他，彷彿想要好好地把他看仔細。她的手仍握著他不放。他清了清喉嚨，她神經質地笑了笑。「呵，巴奇，對吧！」

「是的。謝謝妳的通融，讓我這個星期每天到學校來。」

瑪莉亞不以為意。「不客氣。史蒂夫的朋友就是我們的朋友。」

他試著不讓自己臉紅，卻因為她好奇的目光而失敗了。「你需要幫忙嗎？還是你都已經搬完了？」

他看看四周。「呃⋯⋯不用了，我已經搞定了。」

「我原本打算找幾個幫手，可是山姆跟我說你想自己一個人處理。」

他點點頭。「對啊，謝謝你。我喜歡一個人工作。而且，為了幫忙那個傢伙，我在所不辭。」

「嗯。」她皺著臉說：「走廊上少了他那張臭臉，學校就是不一樣。」

兩人因此輕輕地笑了出來，她隨即聳聳肩。「好了，我很想送你出去，可是我有一堆文件要處理。」

「祝你好運。」

她點點頭。「很高興終於見到你，巴奇。」

「彼此彼此。」

瑪莉亞走了幾步路，離開教室之前，回頭看了他一眼，憂心地笑了笑才離開。

天啊，她是不是懷疑他在暗戀史蒂夫？ _幹！_

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇決定晚點再打電話給克林特。瑪莉亞離開之後，他熄燈關門，步出校園。計程車已經在學校外頭等著他。他很慶幸此時並沒有學生在。一離開學校範圍，他的心臟停止瘋狂亂跳。他的身份安全無虞。

_沒人在意！我太自以為是了！_

他對自己笑了笑，掏出手機查看簡訊。沒有新訊息。他重讀史蒂夫之前的簡訊。他曾經打過一次電話詢問他是否安全抵達，但史蒂夫也持續通過簡訊向他們報備。他昨天晚上告訴巴奇他和他叔叔跟阿姨正在前往特區的路上，他也許會在那裡待上幾天。

看著最後一則簡訊，巴奇又嘆了一口氣。幹，他好想他。

計程車把他送到他居住的公寓後，他的手機響起。來電者的名字讓他笑逐顏開。

「怎麼樣？」

「我替你們找了三個很棒的選擇。市中心。其中一個其實在你的公寓附近。想知道地點嗎？」克林特在喧鬧的交通中喊道。

「我很好。謝謝你的詢問，克林特。」巴奇打開公寓大門，輕輕笑了出來。

「你這小王八蛋！所以你覺得怎樣呢？」

「這個嘛，他現在不在，參觀地點也沒意義。我就等他回來。」巴奇開始悠哉地爬樓梯上到三樓的住處。他並不急著回到安靜的房子裡。

「我建議你自己先去，一間一間參觀，有自己的意見，等他回來好好表現，讓他歎為觀止。」

巴奇這次大聲笑了出來。「去你的，巴頓。」

終於來到他的樓層，巴奇止住呼吸，愣在樓梯間，動也不動。

他就在那裡。史蒂夫就坐在地板上，背靠著巴奇家的大門。

他們四目相投，史蒂夫溫柔地笑了笑。巴奇對著手機說：「我回頭打給你。」

他掛上電話，走向看見他卻寸步未移的史蒂夫。巴奇注意到他看起來很不一樣。眼睛底下有很深的黑眼圈，凌亂的頭髮，皺巴巴的衣服。他決定小心進行。

「嘿，你回來了。」

史蒂夫雙眼半閉，只是向他點點頭。他看起來很累。

「我以為你現在應該在特區。你什麼時候回來的？」巴奇溫暖淺笑，在他面前蹲了下來，卻沒伸手碰他。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，鬆開雙手梳過自己的頭髮。「一個小時前。對不起。我忘了帶自己的鑰匙，而且我只是⋯⋯我好累。」

巴奇清清喉嚨。「真希望你告訴我你今天回來，我可以去接你。」

史蒂夫看著他，笑容緩緩。「沒關係。我已經夠麻煩你們了。再說⋯⋯可以給你們一個驚喜啊！」

他說得如此慵懶，兩人都笑了出來。巴奇接著站起身，伸出一隻手。「來吧。進來吧。」

「謝謝你。剛剛打給山姆。學校有一場比賽，他在現場支持。我不能麻煩他。」

巴奇把他拉起來，兩人擁抱在一起。史蒂夫重重地倒在巴奇身上，像是希望有人可以將他抱在懷裡。巴奇的雙手在他的背上搓揉，然後兩手交握，緊緊地抱住他。他內心有一股想要無時無刻保護史蒂夫的衝動。他問：「他順利回家了？」

「嗯。」史蒂夫小聲地答道。

試著不蹭揉史蒂夫的脖子，巴奇轉過頭，悄聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫的聲音有些模糊。「我已經回家了。」

巴奇拉開距離。注視著史蒂夫的眼睛，他知道自己淪陷了。藍。深邃的藍。他討厭自己此時的無助。過去的巴奇，當年的詹姆斯・巴恩斯會用錢解決問題，或者讓克林特出馬，然後將將！問題沒了。

但不是這個。

無論如何，他還是開朗地微笑著。「來吧。」

巴奇將一隻手搭在史蒂夫的背上，把門打開。兩人進門的時候，他慶幸自己今天早上才打掃過房子。

「天啊，我好臭。」史蒂夫將旅行袋放在大門旁，驚呼道。

「你可以用我的浴室。去吧。我來煮咖啡。」

史蒂夫於是去洗澡，巴奇則去煮咖啡。他打開冰箱一看，暗暗罵了自己一頓。他想著可以幫史蒂夫弄點吃的，但冰箱裡只有水果和牛奶。他提醒自己待會兒要去採賣。看看時鐘，才不過下午五點半。

他傳了一則簡訊給克林特。

**史帝夫在這裡。資料傳過來。待會兒跟他說。**

裝好咖啡機的時候，他的手機響起。他接了起來。

「你知道嗎⋯⋯我傳簡訊給你的時候，原本以為你會回傳，而不是打電話過來。」巴奇開玩笑道。他想讓語氣聽來嚴肅卻失敗了。他啟動咖啡機，取出兩個馬克杯。

「去你的，巴奇。我只是想知道。」克林特說著，聲音變得柔和。「他還好嗎？」

巴奇淺淺一笑。他很高興克林特也成了史蒂夫的朋友。他停了停，傾耳聆聽。洗澡水仍在流動。浴室在他的房裡。糟了！

「嗯，應該是。」

「很好，因為我想問他小娜對那支影片的看法。」

典型的克林特。總是破壞任何些微的感動。「你他媽的有沒有搞錯？你是認真的嗎？他才剛回來。」

「什麼嘛！我想追求她，而且——」

「甚麼追求，你是在 _騷擾_ 她。老天耶！她是律師，她可以⋯⋯」

一轉過身，他止住話語。史蒂夫就站在那裡，沒穿上衣，濕搭搭的，下半身是一條運動長褲。那條褲子勉強掛在他纖細的腰上。他的肩膀上有一條小毛巾，用來擦拭他的後腦勺。

「不好意思。」史蒂夫看來很難為情。「我沒有乾淨的汗衫。」

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇沒把話說完，整個人傻不愣登的。眼前的畫面，史蒂夫那副模樣，站在他家客廳的中央，讓他一時語塞。巴奇在腦子裡給了自己一巴掌，然後清清喉嚨。「我去幫你拿一件⋯⋯」又對著手機說：「嘿，克林特，我待會兒再打給你。」

「喔，克林特！」史蒂夫的表情亮了起來。「我可以跟他說話嗎？」

「當然。」他將自己的手機遞給他，非常堅持不去碰史蒂夫的手指。微濕的手指。

_老天爺！_

巴奇快速到房裡去找汗衫，心臟全程不規則地亂跳。他在臥室內感覺到來自浴室的潮濕空氣。史蒂夫剛剛在這裡，用了我的浴室，他心想。

想到這裡，他差點哀嘆出來，把頭垂在斗櫃上。他詛咒自己，然後開始找汗衫。他找到了一件乾淨的白色汗衫。巴奇聽見正在和克林特說話的史蒂夫因為某件事而哈哈大笑。他的心微微騷動，一抹笑容攀上嘴角。這是好事。表示他心情好多了。

別再有難過、憂鬱的史蒂夫了。 _我希望。_

他拿著那件汗衫出現的時候，史蒂夫才剛掛上電話，將手機放在廚房櫃台上。

「我替你找了這件。是乾淨的，我發誓。」巴奇緊張地笑著，努力不去注視那精實的胸口。非常，非常精實。

發現史蒂夫站得過於靠近，侵入他的空間，巴奇驚訝得抬起頭。史蒂夫的唇牽起一抹溫柔的笑容。他緩緩接過那件汗衫，低下頭去，用手指感覺料子。

巴奇屏住呼吸。

「謝謝你，巴奇。」

巴奇受不了了。他快快轉身。與他擦肩而過，走到櫃台去替他們倒咖啡。他特意沒有回過身，直到他感覺史蒂夫已經穿上了那件汗衫。

當他終於面向他的時候，他吞嚥了一下。那件汗衫有些緊。「不好意思。」

「誒，這樣很好。」史蒂夫說著，伸展身體。他從巴奇手中接過馬克杯。

「謝謝你。」

他們兩人坐在客廳裡。史蒂夫坐在沙發上，巴奇則坐在椅子上。

過了沈默的五分鐘，巴奇將馬克杯捧在兩手之間。「呃⋯⋯你叔叔怎麼樣了？」

史蒂夫啜飲一口，因記憶而溫柔地微笑著。「他很好，只是需要休息。從現在開始不能有壓力。不能旅行參加研討會。至少得好一陣子。」

巴奇點點頭，注意到史蒂夫全程都在看著他的咖啡杯，若有所思。

「嘿？」

「嗯。」史蒂夫抬起頭。

巴奇笑著說：「他會沒事的，史蒂夫。研討會可以過陣子再去。」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了笑，難過的笑容又回到臉上。「是啊。只是⋯⋯我討厭無助的感覺。我就在他的身邊，卻無能為力。」

「嘿。」巴奇將他的馬克杯放在茶几上，一隻手搭在史蒂夫的膝蓋上。他俯身向前。「別這麼說。你在那裡，就是他最需要的。」

史蒂夫看來卻不信服。巴奇繼續道：「告訴你一個秘密？」

這倒讓他抬頭看著巴奇。沒等他回答，後者接著說：「人總有無助的時候，這是真的。可是覺得無助並沒有什麼不好。天曉得我這輩子經歷過幾次那種感覺。重點是⋯⋯當你覺得無助的時候，記得看看你的身邊。別忘了總會有人關心你，總會有人在那裡陪著你。不管怎樣。」

史蒂夫的聲音有些顫抖。「要是根本沒人呢？」

巴奇確保自己的目光直視史蒂夫。「總會有人的。」

史蒂夫之後低頭看著自己的馬克杯，清了清喉嚨。巴奇拿起自己的馬克杯，在喝一口咖啡之前說：「我是說⋯⋯雖然我並沒有最好的例子，畢竟我就只有克林特。」

史蒂夫開朗地笑出來，對巴奇搖搖頭。後者喝著咖啡，臉上是勝利的笑容。

「我好愛克林特。天啊，他真的很好笑。」史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡。

「等他在你睡著的時候，衝進你的房間對你大喊大叫，只是想跟你說你家沒糖了，你就知道了。」巴奇靠在椅背上，回想那天克林特在他洛杉磯的家過夜的情景。

「你這是在說山姆比較好嗎？」史蒂夫瞇著眼睛，一臉訕笑地期待著。

巴奇張大雙眼。「開什麼玩笑？山姆簡直是個天使。」

兩人哈哈大笑，隨即又是一陣安靜。

「我以為你會在特區待個一陣子。」巴奇漫不經心地說，不讓自己聽起來像是很開心史蒂夫改變了主意。

「喔，我是有這個打算，可是我叔叔堅持要我回來，他說我缺課太多天了。」

巴奇拍拍他的膝蓋。「很高興你回來了。你的學生給你寫了很有意思的留言。」

史蒂夫微笑道：「是喔？我還得需要養精蓄銳。我很慶幸明天是週末。」

說完，史蒂夫微微笑了出來，抓了抓後腦勺。他將馬克杯放在茶几上。

「你介意我睡一下嗎？我試著在飛機上睡——」

「不，沒問題。你可以睡我的床⋯⋯」他用意志力壓抑雙頰的泛紅。

史蒂夫解救了他，拍拍沙發說：「沒關係。我只需要至少兩個小時。」他在沙發上伸展身體。那是巴奇生病期間度過的地方。

「沒問題。」

巴奇把兩個馬克杯拿到廚房去洗乾淨。當他轉過身的時候，發現史蒂夫已經睡著了。看著他平靜的表情，巴奇笑了笑，拿了一條涼被蓋在史蒂夫身上。他站在一旁，史蒂夫深深一個呼吸，將雙手埋在頭下。

巴奇搖搖頭整理思緒，走到冰箱去。想起裡頭沒什麼吃的，他默默在心中抱怨。他拿了鑰匙和皮夾出門去。踏出空氣涼爽的戶外，他思忖可以讓史蒂夫休息超過兩個小時。他決定前往奧丁書店去借更多書，然後順路去食品雜貨店。如此一來，在史蒂夫睡醒之前，他會有充裕的時間。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我在想可以在我家喝東西，吃披薩。」巴奇說道。他把手機夾在肩膀和臉夾之間，將最後的物品遞給收銀員。他向她點點頭，表示沒其它的了。

「是什麼特別的日子嗎？我並沒反對的意思。」山姆幾乎對著手機大喊。比賽加油打氣的聲音過於喧鬧了。

巴奇掏出皮夾付帳。「這個嘛，史蒂夫回來了——」

「什麼？搞什麼鬼？什麼時候？」

巴奇這次拉開與手機的距離。他的耳朵應該在流血了。「等等，你不知道？他沒打電話給你嗎？他說他打給你了。」

「沒有，是說，他有打電話來⋯⋯幹，難怪他今天打電話給我。可是他什麼也沒說。」山姆發出一聲長嘆。

「他也許不想麻煩你。」

「那個笨蛋。我對天發誓——好。我這裡過幾分鐘就結束了。」

「太好了。」

「他現在在哪裡？」

「在我家。睡覺。」

然後出現響亮的叫喊聲，電話另一頭的山姆對某人大叫。「好，巴奇。我們待會兒見。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇買了冰箱這個星期所需的一切，還買了啤酒。他打開公寓大門，搭電梯上樓。他離開史蒂夫大約三個小時，後者應該還在睡覺。巴奇於是躡手躡腳地把門打開。他不想吵醒他。

腋下夾著兩本書，手裡提著兩大袋東西，他盡量輕悄悄地開門。此時此刻，他多麽感謝他的金屬手臂。

出乎他的意料，史蒂夫已經睡醒了，並且正在廚房的洗碗槽洗手。

「喔，你起來了。」巴奇用腳把門關上，史蒂夫衝過去替他拿了一個袋子。兩人一起把物品放在櫃台上。

「你在幹嘛？」巴奇皺著眉頭。

「我打算替我們簡單做點吃了，可是一如往常，你的冰箱太丟人了，巴奇。」

「閉嘴啦。」巴奇用自己的肩膀蹭了蹭他，開始把買回來的東西從袋子裡取出來。「不然你以為這些袋子裡裝什麼？」

兩人笑了出來，開始把東西放進冰箱裡，與此同時，巴奇向他報告進度，告知美術用品都已經整理好了。物品都放進冰箱後，史蒂夫給了他一碗不知從哪兒弄來的水果沙拉，讓他大感意外。

「這是什麼？」覺得有趣的巴奇問道。

「這個啊，這是我唯一做得出來的東西。」

「哇喔。你實在不用這麼麻煩。」巴奇從他手裡接過那個碗，替自己拿了一支叉子。

史蒂夫聳聳肩，在其中一張凳子上坐了下來，示意巴奇坐在他身邊。

他們一起開動。巴奇知道自己很可笑，可是那些水果——史蒂夫裝盤的方式，切的方式——吃起來就是比較甜。

巴奇告訴他克林特找了一些地點讓他參考。史蒂夫很感激並且同意巴奇的看法，明天一起過去了解一下。既然是週末，就算只是去看看這些選項所在的位置也好。巴奇發現史蒂夫突然變得嚴肅沈默。他不喜歡那個表情。不是在史蒂夫的臉上。

他於是用肩膀輕輕撞了他一下。「嘿。」

史蒂夫微微面向他，又用叉子挑著一塊水果。

「他會沒事的。別擔心。」巴奇俯身捕抓史蒂夫的目光，溫柔地說。

史蒂夫終於抬頭微笑，但手裡的叉子仍動來動去。「我知道。我是確定他沒事才回來的。我只是⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

他放下叉子。「我只是很高興我可以跟他說話⋯⋯沒有錯失機會⋯⋯尤其是我一直很想告訴他一件重要的事。」

「喔。」巴奇放下手中的叉子，拿起一顆葡萄放進嘴巴裡。「你的課後美術計畫？」

史蒂夫沈默了一下，又拿起叉子開始挑那顆水果。他清了清喉嚨。「呃，不是，不是那個。有件事，我一直需要一些建議⋯⋯而且我想和他當面談⋯⋯」

巴奇蹙眉。他希望不是錢的問題，因為根據他對那筆鉅額捐款的反應來看，史蒂夫是不會告訴他的。

「那是什麼事呢？」

「嗯？」對巴奇的詢問，史蒂夫看來很驚訝。

「我或許可以幫忙。」

史蒂夫放下叉子，巴奇發現他的臉變得好紅。應該是什麼難為情的事。很私人的事。他決定不再追問。史蒂夫面向他，但眼睛還黏在櫃台上。「呃⋯⋯其實，我覺得你可以幫忙。」

「喔？」巴奇鬆了一口氣，卻盡量不表現出來。他想竭盡所能提供協助。

史蒂夫淺淺一笑，沈默了幾秒才把頭抬起來。巴奇無法別過目光。那個表情肯定有些什麼。他的眼睛比平常還要藍。這有可能嗎？

巴奇發現自己深深著迷了。史蒂夫傾前一些，宛如準備告訴他一個秘密。「巴奇⋯⋯」

門上一陣劇烈的敲門聲讓史蒂夫從凳子上跳了起來。史蒂夫臉上的驚恐表情讓巴奇輕輕地笑了出來。「放輕鬆。應該是山姆。」

史蒂夫緊張地笑了笑，用手捋過頭髮。「真是的！」

巴奇微笑著皺起眉頭。經歷過先前的一切，史蒂夫大概有些緊張不安。

他把門打開，聲音洪亮的山姆闖了進來。「羅傑斯那個小王八蛋在哪裡？」

巴奇把門關上，即時看見史蒂夫給了山姆一個溫暖的表情，才被他好朋友的擁抱吞沒。山姆擁抱史帝夫的時間比平常還久，巴奇感覺到他們之間的友情何等堅定。他們一定是一起經歷過許多。那個動作扯著他的心。為什麼他從未有過那樣的擁抱？朋友？在那場車禍之前⋯⋯在搬來這裡之前。

然後山姆拉開距離，一拳用力地揍在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

「痛耶！」

「你活該，臭小子！」

「你這是幹嘛？」史蒂夫不甘示弱，巴奇饒有興味地看著他們之間的互動。

「誰叫你不像個正常人，直接打電話叫我去機場接你。」

「我只是——」

「少來！我不想聽。」

巴奇拿起他那一碗水果遞給山姆。「拿去。這會讓你心情好一點。」

「我自己切的。」史蒂夫表示。

「是喔？」山姆狐疑地在他們兩人之間看來看去，然後接過那個碗。「你總是在賄賂我，羅傑斯。我不會忘記的。」

巴奇看著他們互道近況，第一次感覺到自己的內心盈滿溫暖。他真的很喜歡與他們一起生活。

他如今有朋友了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

喝著啤酒，吃著外送的披薩，他們終於團聚，共度一個愉快的夜晚。山姆先行離開，史蒂夫協助巴奇整理過後也準備回去。

來到門口，史蒂夫對巴奇說：「喔，機票的事很謝謝你。你——」

「別。」巴奇舉起一隻手。

「我會還你錢的。」

「你如果那樣做，我會把錢捐給你的課後美術計畫。」

史蒂夫洩氣地垂下肩膀。巴奇得意地笑了笑，對自己的勝利沾沾自喜。「好。但還是很謝謝你。」

巴奇想起了什麼，在走廊上把他停下來。「你還沒機會跟我說。我或許可以幫忙的那件事。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「喔，沒，沒關係。我就等⋯⋯等待對的時機。」

巴奇只是注視著他，直到他走進他的住處，把門關上。他不知道為什麼那個答案讓他有些喘不過氣。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天是週末，巴奇拉了史蒂夫去參觀克林特所提供的三個地點。史蒂夫顯然還是很肅穆。巴奇當然不喜歡那樣。他想要他回到原來那個史蒂夫。那個每日每刻都像隻快樂的黃金獵犬的史蒂夫。

最佳代理人克林特聯繫了三個地點的房東，請他們等候巴奇和史蒂夫。看過三個地點之後，史蒂夫決定選擇靠近他們住處的地點。那裡距離他們的公寓只有三條街，加上附近咖啡館和餐廳林立，簡直是完美地點。

史蒂夫站在鋪了木地板的畫室中央，轉了一圈。「你看，巴奇。我覺得這個空間很棒。不太大也不太小，是克林特給我們的選項裡最棒的。我們可以把美術用品放在這裡。」然後走去角落裡寬敞的開放式櫥櫃。他幾乎是蹦跳過去的。他接著轉過身走到房子的中央，開始指道：「學生可以把畫架擺在這裡⋯⋯」

看見巴奇滿是欽佩之意的笑容，他話語漸弱，羞赧臉紅。「對不起，我有些激動。」

「這是理所當然的。這樣很好。」巴奇雙手插口袋，鬆了一口氣。史蒂夫的轉變讓他感到喜悅。史蒂夫看起來興致高昂，充滿了使命感。昨天晚上的感傷難過消失無蹤。巴奇希望他可以繼續這樣保持下去，不會故態復萌。

巴奇四處走動，從看得見街道景緻的大窗戶望出去。「這裡的窗子很棒，對不對？我相信克林特也納入考量⋯⋯要有陽光⋯⋯你覺得怎樣？」他查看所有的窗戶和外頭的風景，終於在一個窗戶前停下，看看在街上行走的路人。

「很完美。」史蒂夫悄聲說。

「嗯？」巴奇回頭，史蒂夫迅速轉移目光，向窗戶示意。

「這些窗子。陽光很完美，適合畫畫。角度也很完美。」

「好，我要請你暫停一下，因為我永遠都搞不懂繪畫。」

「其實。」史蒂夫開口道，雙手放進口袋裡又抽出來，擰在一起。他看起來很緊張，巴奇向前跨了一步。

「你還好嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯就只是⋯⋯你知道你現在可以加入我們的繪畫時段。我們只是不去公園畫畫而已，你還是可以加入我們的。」

「喔，真的？」

「嗯。這根本不是問題。我是指⋯⋯現在接近期末考，美術課程會暫停，直到一切準備就緒，將所有一切變正式。我的目標是夏天中旬。」

巴奇走向他。「那很好。很高興你有明確的計劃。」

「怎樣？」史蒂夫滿懷希望看著他，但巴奇忘了他的問題是什麼？

「什麼怎樣？」

「你會來看我們？」

史蒂夫臉上的期待讓巴奇不假思索地說：「我很樂意，謝謝你。」過了半晌，巴奇才意識到自己剛剛答應了什麼。這個和在公園裡不同。這個的地點會不一樣。這個的距離會更近。學生們會近距離見到他，也可能和他互動，更甚者，和他說話。他開始覺得焦慮不安，突然間，他的目光落在史蒂夫的身上。史蒂夫正看著他，臉帶微笑，充滿喜悅。

巴奇深深地吐了一口氣。他勉強露出笑容，對史蒂夫豎起兩隻大拇指。史蒂夫對他呵呵笑。

這就是原因。為了史蒂夫。如果可以讓史蒂夫那樣笑，他會答應。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

一個星期過去，巴奇目睹史蒂夫回來後重新投入學校的工作。他的工作佔去他大部分的時間，他只在山姆每隔幾個晚上邀他過去玩電動的時候，才會見到這兩個鄰居。

克林特已經替他們跟房東確定租約，其中一個聚會的晚上，山姆再次感嘆。

「我什麼時候才能見到這個傢伙？我開始懷疑他是虛構人物。」

巴奇喝了一口啤酒。「相信我，他真實存在，而且很討人厭。」

史蒂夫被自己的啤酒嗆到，哄然大笑。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

又過了一個星期，史蒂夫終於趕上他的班級進度。他告訴巴奇他會開始搬到畫室去。克林特主動表示可以介紹——根據他的說法——最優秀的搬家公司，卻被史蒂夫婉拒。他想請朋友協助他完成遷移，不需要搬家公司，巴奇也答應幫忙了。所以下午三點鐘，巴奇不去公園，而是前往學校，協助史蒂夫把箱子搬上山姆的車。第一天是如此進行的。之後，史蒂夫會在放學後去接巴奇，再一起回學校。

「你每次搭計程車過來很浪費錢。」史蒂夫笑著說。

整理畫室花了三天時間。他們並沒完成太多，目前僅是把箱子搬過去，在一日結束後與山姆一起喝啤酒。

他們估計還需要一天時間把所有東西都搬到新地方去。巴奇回家後將一日活動告知克林特。

「他為什麼就不讓我幫忙呢？我按個按鈕就能派人過去了。」

「你是誰啊？史塔克嗎？」巴奇開玩笑問道。他正在做三明治當晚餐。

「你要的話，我可以問史塔克。」克林特回答。

巴奇咬了一口三明治。「你知道嗎？你和史塔克是怎麼回事？你們是什麼關係？我怎麼從沒聽你提起過他？」

電話另一頭的克林特正在跟人說話，半晌後才說：「什麼意思？我和你提過啊，巴奇。」

「沒有。我們認識的十年裡從沒提過。」

「他也不是很熟的朋友。」克林特清了清喉嚨。巴奇聽見他在跟別人說話。顯然是個咖啡師。

「那個傢伙替你取了個外號。」巴奇笑道。

「沒，他才沒有！」克林特聽來詫異。

「有，他有。」巴奇拿著三明治在沙發上坐下，雙腳擱在茶几上。「他叫你鷹⋯⋯什麼的，是怎麼回事？」

「我實在不知道你到底在說什麼，巴奇——謝謝妳，親愛的。」

「還是鷹男？也可能是鷹眼——」巴奇真的很好奇到底是哪一個。

「巴奇，如果你認識史塔克的話，你才不會去在意。他到處都有人工智慧和機器人耶老天爺⋯⋯」

一個奇怪的想法突然閃過。「我的天，克林特，你該不會是和他睡吧！」巴奇問道，被自己的咖啡嗆著。

克林特也自己的咖啡噎著。「什麼？沒有，我的天，才沒有勒！搞什麼鬼啊，巴奇！我一直都在追求紅頭髮——」

「跟蹤。」巴奇強調道。「而且她有名字的——」

「我不愛男人，史塔克也是，你這渾小子。他娶了全世界最好的女人。我到現在都不曉得女方看上他哪一點。」

「那是愛啊，巴頓。」巴奇發現自己渴望獲得那樣的感情。 _等等，這是怎麼回事？_

克林特嘆道：「就跟我和紅頭髮一樣。」

「你並沒有得到她的愛！拜託你不要再騷擾她了。你如果真的愛她，你就會叫她的名字，你這笨蛋。」

「雖然我很想跟你分享我的戀愛生活，我還有事情要忙。不像你，我還有工作。」

巴奇哈哈大笑。「去你的。」

「我也愛你。掰啦。」

掛上電話後，巴奇仍因爲這個荒唐的朋友咯咯笑個不停。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「現在怎麼在下雨啊！」巴奇一邊在滂沱大雨中叫道，一邊想辦法走向新畫室所在的建築。他抱著最後一個箱子，頭髮無情地貼得臉上到處都是。他暗暗咒罵自己為什麼把棒球帽留在家裡。

走在他前面的史蒂夫搬著兩個箱子，對他哈哈大笑。「歡迎來到俄亥俄州。」

「明明幾分鐘前才豔陽高照。喔，我的天！」巴奇用腳把門關上。通往開放寬敞的畫室有三個台階。史蒂夫已經把兩個箱子放下來。木質地板才剛清洗乾淨，巴奇的腳突然一滑，後背著地，摔倒在地上。

「巴奇！」

幸好他即使用金屬手肘撐著自己，卻無法阻止撞擊力。也於事無補。他跌得又快又重，而且背著地。諷刺的是，他還抱著那個箱子。一陣大笑聲自畫室的另一端響起。

摔得暫時無法呼吸的巴奇不滿地呼了一口氣。腳步聲往他的方向走來，他閉上眼睛。 _我真是笨手笨腳！_

他感覺得到史蒂夫正在俯視他。「你沒事吧！」他咯咯笑地問道。

巴奇睜開一隻眼睛。「我討厭你。」

史蒂夫笑了笑。「沒，你才沒有。」

「我有！」巴奇緊緊閉上眼睛，佯裝生氣。

「你才沒有。」那個叛徒還在笑。「你竟然還抱著箱子。」然後從他手中接過。「放手，巴奇。」

巴奇放開手，將手臂伸展開來，繼續深呼吸。史蒂夫蹲了下來。「我現在伸出幾根手指？」

巴奇拒絕張開眼睛，用一隻手臂遮著臉。「天啊，好丟臉。」

史蒂夫拍拍他的臉頰兩次，把手停留在那裡。巴奇倒因此靜止不動，從手臂底下偷看。史蒂夫正在看著他，努力忍住想要大笑的衝動。巴奇臉一紅，把史蒂夫的手拍開，坐了起來。

「好痛！」巴奇碰了碰後腦勺。他的頭髮被雨水淋得濕透。他用手在後腦勺摸來摸去，感覺到凸起來的一個小腫包。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫這次擔心地問道。

巴奇閃躲史蒂夫伸出來的手。「走開。你剛剛還給我哈哈大笑。」

史蒂夫微笑道：「我沒有。」

「喔，我的天。有，你明明有。」巴奇接著忍住笑意，戲劇化地用手臂畫了一個弧度。「可憐我這個好朋友，在這滂沱大雨中冒著生命危險，幫你搬箱子，還有——」

「巴奇，閉嘴讓我看看。」史蒂夫跪坐在他的身後，輕柔地撫摸她的後腦勺。巴奇突然動也不動，用意志力制止心臟衝出胸口。

「把頭放下，我檢查看看。」史蒂夫溫柔地指示。

「史蒂夫，沒事的。我只是在開玩笑——」

史蒂夫的手指穿過他的頭髮，巴奇倒抽一口氣，卻無關疼痛。他聽見史蒂夫溫柔的聲音。「你還好嗎？」

巴奇吞了吞口水，默默向上天祈禱他可以順利度過這一刻。「沒事。」聽見自己的回答帶著氣音，他不由得。

史帝夫的手指穿過他的頭髮，直到找到了那個小腫包。他輕輕地搓揉那一處，輕柔的觸摸讓巴奇微微顫抖。

「嗯，好消息是沒有流血，但我想你有一個腫包。也可能不是。」

巴奇緊張地笑了笑。「沒關係。我喜歡腫包。」然後對自己的答案覺得愚蠢。他迅速站起來，脫離背後來自史蒂夫的溫暖。巴奇揉揉自己的頭，不安地東張西望。「我們把窗戶打開吧，好嗎？」

回頭看的時候，他看見史蒂夫還跪在膝蓋上，視線停留在巴奇身上，彷彿在追蹤他的行動。巴奇撇過頭去，開始打開第一個窗戶。他只是需要一些新鮮空氣，即便外頭正在下雨。

「搞什麼鬼？」他看著窗外說道。

天氣晴朗。彷彿剛剛把他們淋成落湯雞的大雨並沒發生過。他回頭看著仍跪坐在地板上的史蒂夫，對方現在正在檢視自己的雙手。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫輕聲低語，站起來到另一個小房間去。

巴奇不曉得應該如何解讀那個反應，但他看著窗外指出：「出太陽了。」

那個小房間顯然是浴室。史蒂夫拿著衛生紙走出來，遞給巴奇。「不好意思，沒有毛巾。」然後開始擦乾自己的頭和後脖子。

「謝謝你。」巴奇說著接過衛生紙。

「你現在應該習慣我們的天氣了。」史蒂夫說道，把其中一個箱子抬起來，放到角落的桌子上。他開始從裡面拿出美術用具，一一檢查。巴奇想過去幫忙，可是陽光真是美好極了。

他坐在寬敞的窗台上，打開窗子。「實在太棒了。我的天。」

他閉上眼睛，讓陽光灑落在臉上。他微笑著嘆息，身體往後靠。他想應該他傳個簡訊克林特，感謝他找到設計得這麼好的畫室。之後史蒂夫跟他的學生畫畫的時候，他可以坐在這裡。

這段寧靜片刻被一個輕輕的呢喃打斷。「我的老天爺⋯⋯」

巴奇睜開眼睛，往他的右手邊看去。他一定是在幻想，因為他看見史蒂夫正在凝視著他。過了幾秒，史蒂夫才別過頭，笨手笨腳地把正在檢查的畫筆掉到地上。「靠！」

巴奇站起來向他走去。史蒂夫正在蹲拾畫筆，巴奇也蹲下去幫忙。「你還好嗎，史蒂夫？」

「嗯，沒事⋯⋯只是⋯⋯」他抬起頭，巴奇停下動作。他正在用奇怪的表情看著他。幾乎帶著崇拜之意。

「怎麼了？」巴奇憂心地問。他臉上有東西嗎？他在流血嗎？他不自覺地伸手捋過頭髮，一路到後腦勺。沒錯，腫包還在。

「我要畫你。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

巴奇大吃一驚，注視著他不知該說些什麼。這個要求來得很突然。史蒂夫顯然意識到自己剛剛說了什麼，他呵呵笑了笑，把頭垂下，臉頰上是淺淺的粉紅。

「呃⋯⋯不好意思。那樣說很不對。我的意思是⋯⋯」史蒂夫抬起頭。「你願意當我的模特兒嗎？」

那個建議讓巴奇臉上一陣熱。他撇過頭繼續撿拾散落一地的新畫筆。「我⋯⋯呃⋯⋯我真的不曉得該怎麼說。」突然間，他想起山姆告訴他史蒂夫好一陣子沒畫畫了。這是他第一次表示想要畫畫。巴奇做了決定。

「就只是。」史蒂夫開口道。「我這陣子很有靈感，可是沒人願意當我的模特兒。小娜做過一次，她說我浪費了她一整天的時間，差點把我殺了。山姆也當過，我不覺得他會答應再來一次⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫——」

史蒂夫在收拾畫筆，巴奇注意到他正微微顫抖。「是說你不一定要答應，可是沒人——」

「我願意。」巴奇說道，希望臉上的笑容讓對方寬心。

史蒂夫張大眼睛看著他。「你願意？」

巴奇把畫筆交給他。「嗯，當然。這沒什麼大不了的。」

史蒂夫鬆了一口氣。「謝謝。真的很感謝你。」

「嗯。放輕鬆。只要能幫得上忙。」

「太好了。」

但這表示將會有一幅他的畫。巴奇倒吸一口氣，恐懼和焦慮開始在心裡醞釀。

「我真是迫不急待開始。我很想念畫畫。」史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，站了起來。

巴奇抬頭對他的朋友微笑。所有恐懼和焦慮因為笑容燦爛的史蒂夫漸漸消逝。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，巴奇無法入眠。想到即將到來的繪畫時段，他內心焦慮不已。他要穿什麼呢？史蒂夫會要他擺什麼姿勢呢？

近在眉梢的尷尬讓他哀歎一聲。他不只是把自己擺在一個藝術家和畫家挑剔的目光下。他也把自己攤在史蒂夫面前。想到這裡，他感覺自己的臉頰燙紅。

「幹！」

他發現自己在想之後的事。史蒂夫會如何處置那副畫？他會把畫掛起來嗎？更糟的是，他會在網路上拍賣嗎？

_真是的！_

「不會⋯⋯他總會通知我一聲的。」

可是，史蒂夫所展現的雀躍和積極閃過他眼前。他顯然受到天曉得是什麼的鼓舞。巴奇明白這一點。史蒂夫是一個藝術家。某種程度來說，他自己也是。等待靈感，等待創意。

「天啊。」他咕噥道。他把燈關掉，準備上床去。他打開臥室內的窗戶，探出頭深深呼吸，心情因此放鬆了一些。

他正要打開一本剛借來的書，手機卻在這時響起。是克林特。

巴奇接起電話卻什麼也沒說，只是大聲嘆氣。

克林特覺得好笑。「我希望你現在是好心情。」

巴奇在床上坐直身子。「那就避免在我上床睡覺前打電話給我。」

「我怎麼知道啊！我又不是巫師，巴奇。」

「去！你什麼都知道，巴頓。」巴奇澎了澎背後的枕頭。「好，到底是什麼事？」

「我對天發誓，你如果掛我電話，我會殺了你。」

巴奇蹙眉。「我通常會說你在胡扯⋯⋯可是你的聲音讓我有些擔心。我得提醒你，我有兩個身型魁武的朋友可以阻止你。」

克林特吹了個口哨。「看看你⋯⋯」

「有話快說。」

「薛尼・威廉斯打電話給我。」深知巴奇需要消化這個訊息，克林特頓了頓。

巴奇覺得自己的心臟停了幾秒，又繼續跳動。薛尼是圈內最成功的導演之一，以其獨特的執導方式和構想，還有獨立電影享譽業界。巴奇從未與他合作過，但這一直是他的夢想之一。

「巴奇？」

他吞了吞口水。「我在。」

「他想找你演一個角色。不是主角，但有個重要的角色，他認為只有你可以勝任。」

巴奇摸了摸胸口，感覺一陣緊縮。他不想恐慌症再發作。他發現自己正步出臥室，走向住處的大門。他把門打開，注視著對面史蒂夫的房子。看著那道門，知道史蒂夫就在裡頭，他稍微冷靜下來。感覺自己好了一些，他問：「你怎麼說？」

「我當然沒給他答覆。我說我會和你談談看。」克林特聽起來很嚴肅，而嚴肅並不是他的專長。

「我⋯⋯」

「我跟你說，你可以想一下⋯⋯」

巴奇輕輕地把門關上，回到床上去。他讓克林特絮絮叨叨地說下去，自己卻充耳不聞。他想起過去的日子。燈光、攝影機、眾人目光、吵嚷喧囂。閉上眼睛，他聽見外頭蟋蟀的叫聲。那恬靜包圍著他。那祥和⋯⋯

「不要。」巴奇小聲地說。

「巴奇⋯⋯」

「不，克林特。我不想回去。」這個坦承讓他舒暢許多。「再也⋯⋯不回去了。」

克林特隔了幾秒鐘才說話，聲音柔和。「你聽起來很肯定。」

對這頓悟，巴奇輕聲笑了笑。「我一點也不想念。那些扭捏做作，虛情假意。那些躲躲藏藏⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯」

「你現在就是在躲躲藏藏，巴奇。」克林特的語氣並無責備之意。

對此，巴奇微微笑了出來。「不是那種躲躲藏藏，你知道我的意思。我可以到處走動，想去哪就走到哪，也沒有人理會。你知不知道我這一整個星期都沒戴棒球帽？」

「那太好了，小巴。你知道那是我的目標。讓你好好休息。」

巴奇閉上眼睛，做了幾個深呼吸。「我想繼續這個樣子。」

體認到他剛剛所做的決定，那樣的認知慢慢席捲全身。對於不再回歸那個世界的決定，他發現自己充滿殷切的期待。他得打電話通知他的母親和妹妹。

「巴奇，我可以拒絕他，但是你不需要離開。你對演戲滿腔熱情，而且你真他媽的很棒。」

他揉揉額頭。「我並不是說我不會再演戲⋯⋯是好萊塢。我要退出。我不會回去那個世界了，克林特。」

「哇喔。」克林特竊笑道。「這件事與羅傑斯無關齁？」

「沒有。這是我自己的決定。坦白說，我是剛剛才意識到的。」巴奇回到床上躺平。不知怎的，他覺得一身輕盈。「也許是看見史蒂夫、山姆，還有這裡的人如何付出貢獻⋯⋯他們的生活很⋯⋯平靜，沒有人評頭論足。我想要那樣的生活。」

「我簡直太驚訝了。」克林特嘆道。「你會不會最後又改變主意？」

巴奇用手捋過頭髮。「我沒放棄演戲，克林特。我還是想做劇場，回到我最初的地方。所以如果你有這方面的——」

「真的？幹，你怎麼不早說⋯⋯老天爺！我剛剛還在絞盡腦汁想著該拿你怎麼辦——」

「你又不是我媽。」

「總要有人照顧你啊。」克林特眉開眼笑。「喔，我真是鬆了一口氣。好，我來看看怎能做。」

「但不是現在。我很喜歡我現在正在做的事。」

「也就是沒事。」

巴奇莞爾，窩進床單裡。「不，不是沒事。我在生活。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇和史蒂夫決定把繪畫時段的日期訂在下個週末。史蒂夫忙著上課和準備畫室，巴奇每天放學後和他會面，一起整理畫室。在夏天中旬開始之前，史蒂夫決定先將剛運送過來的椅子堆疊在旁邊。

星期六下午，巴奇在跟興致勃勃的史蒂夫講電話。

「快點。我們得開始了，因為現在的光線很棒。」

「喔，好。我馬上過去。」說著，巴奇趕緊穿鞋。

「還有，我已經買好咖啡了，別擔心。」

「我馬上到。」

他掛上電話，咒罵了一聲。他忘了問史蒂夫要穿什麼，隨即又覺得也許一點也沒關係。他會穿自己覺得舒服的。天曉得他要在那裡坐多久。

一想到那個過程，他忍不住皺眉擔憂。單是在史蒂夫審視的目光下坐在那裡。

「為、什、麼？」他對自己的公寓哀嘆。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「好——喔，哇喔。這倒沒見過。」巴奇說完，跳上三個台階走進畫室。他看見兩張桌子，好幾個畫架，還有釘在牆上的空書架。

「嘿！」史蒂夫從一堆箱子後面現身，走過去的時候差點兒絆倒。「你來了。」

巴奇對他笑了笑。「當然。這些是什麼時候發生的？」他指著那些架子。

「今天早上。東西送到了，我得先過來。」

「你可以打電話叫我幫忙。」

「沒關係的。」

「你打算放什麼？」

「喔，我想說可以弄一個閱讀區。我請珍為我們提供跟繪畫和藝術有關的書籍。我覺得孩子們可以在休息時間看書，汲取知識。」

巴奇點底頭表示讚嘆。「這個主意很棒，史蒂夫。」

「謝謝。」他說道，有些害羞。「珍說我們也應該提供文學讀物。還有一些經典作品，會有趣一些。她待會兒就會把書送過來。」

巴奇點點頭，端詳那些書架。他回過頭看著史蒂夫，伸出一隻手。「我的咖啡呢，史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫微笑搖頭，將他的咖啡遞給他，然後是一個盒子。「我們有杯子蛋糕喔！」

巴奇注意到他的表現有些忐忑，心中放下一塊大石頭。至少緊張的不止他一人。也許是休息了一段長時間，終於又要拿起畫筆了。巴奇了解這一點。

「喔，這些看來很喜氣。」巴奇拿了一個，充滿讚嘆。

史蒂夫輕笑道：「是啊。是達西做的。她是珍的朋友。她是個烘焙師，自己開了一家杯子蛋糕店，想試試一些新食譜。」

「這個是什麼？」巴奇舉起一個裝飾複雜細緻的杯子蛋糕。

「那是開心果。」

那味道好得讓巴奇發出讚嘆的呻吟。感覺到鼻子上沾了糖霜，他笑了笑，把糖霜抹掉。「哇喔。你可以叫達西放心做這個口味。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

盡管先前的恐懼與不安，繪畫時段進行得非常順利。史蒂夫將畫布搭在一個老舊的畫架上，請巴奇坐在前幾天坐過的窗台上。他要他疊坐在左腿上，右腳擱在地板上。幸好史蒂夫對他的衣著——牛仔褲搭配黑白相間的格子襯衫——並沒意見，然後要他放輕鬆。不過，史蒂夫倒是要他往後靠，把頭往窗子側一點，彷彿正在看著街道。

巴奇原以為會很尷尬。他錯了。他手裡拿著咖啡，史蒂夫一直請他形容路過的行人以打發時間。巴奇開始分享並且很享受整個過程，導致他開始替路人創作個人故事。

「喔，那對老夫妻看起來好像結婚有⋯⋯四十年了？」

「五十！」史蒂夫笑著說。

「一百。」巴奇回頭看他，一臉得意的笑。

「哎呦，巴奇！不要動。就一下下。」

「抱歉，抱歉。」他又回到同樣的姿勢。「他們大概互相討厭。」

史蒂夫訕笑。「沒，他們才沒有。」

「百年憎恨。」

「喔，我的天。你有完沒完？」史蒂夫努力抑制即將爆發的笑聲。

「這會是很棒的電影名稱。」說著，巴奇轉頭看著史蒂夫。「我會去看的。」

「嘿！」

史蒂夫的憤憤不滿讓巴奇咯咯笑了出來。

他實在不明白山姆或小娜為什麼不再當史蒂夫的模特兒。這很有趣呢！

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天還是老樣子，史蒂夫建議巴奇就穿同樣的衣服。

這次換了不同的杯子蛋糕，還有非常好喝的咖啡。倒是史蒂夫看起來卻更緊張。他坐立難安，換畫筆的時候還小聲咒罵。巴奇偶爾會瞄他一眼，但大部份時候他還是保持原來的姿勢。

「還好嗎，史蒂夫？」他叫道。

「嗯。」隨即是好大一聲呼氣。「我覺得⋯⋯」

他沒把話說完，巴奇於是回過頭，調整姿勢好看著史蒂夫。對方看來很浮躁。「怎麼了？」

「你介意我換個東西嗎？」

「不介意。你想幹嘛就幹嘛。」

巴奇的話像是魔咒，史蒂夫的態度呈 180 度的改變。他不再忐忑浮躁，坐立難安。他看起來很平靜專注，意志堅決。然後，他邁步走向巴奇，宛如身負重任。

巴奇的眼睛追蹤著他，看見他將手伸向自己的頭髮。

「可以嗎？」史蒂夫指著巴奇盤在後腦勺的亂髻問道。

巴奇吞了吞口水。「嗯。」

「這樣會比較好⋯⋯」史蒂夫咬著下嘴唇，眉頭因專注而深鎖。他溫柔地拉出幾根髮絲，框住巴奇的臉龐。

過程中，巴奇覺察到自己的呼吸輕淺。悲哀的是，他得一直提醒自己⋯⋯吸氣，呼氣。吸氣，呼氣⋯⋯

史蒂夫站得靠他很近，但巴奇心裡明白。史蒂夫是個畫家。他或許只是在找角度還是什麼的。巴奇閉上眼睛，等待折磨結束。他在腦子裡播放過去那些長時數的專業攝影。他可以渡過這一刻的。

當他不再感覺到溫柔的手指，他猜想問題解決了。一睜開眼睛，他希望自己並沒有那麼做。史蒂夫就站在那裡，靠得很近很近。他凝視著巴奇，目光搜尋著。注意力不在頭髮上。

巴奇悄聲問：「史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫跨近一步，站在巴奇兩腿之間。他們之間已經沒有任何恰當的距離。巴奇覺得自己的皮膚燒燙，心跳如萬馬奔騰，他的胸口急速起伏，彷彿哮喘病即將爆發。他沒哮喘啊！

「我只是⋯⋯」史蒂夫開口道。「我叔叔發生的事⋯⋯讓我想通一些事，你懂嗎？」

巴奇清清喉嚨。這是怎麼回事？史蒂夫到底想說什麼？他不曉得該如何回答，但史蒂夫並沒讓他說話，只是稍微笑出來，繼續道：「呃⋯⋯整件事讓我意識到生命真的很短暫。我們應該把握機會，勇敢追求自己想要的。真正想要的。」

史蒂夫抬起雙手捧住巴奇的臉。巴奇愣在那裡，雖然他很想動。想阻止史蒂夫繼續說下去。想逃跑。但只有他的眼睛慌亂轉動，想在史蒂夫的臉上尋找什麼。史蒂夫看著他的表情不似以往友善、溫暖。這個表情不一樣。這個表情充滿了渴望與害怕，但還有⋯⋯慾望。

然後就發生了。史蒂夫的目光聚焦於他的嘴唇，巴奇不自覺地舔了一下。緩緩地，巴奇看著史蒂夫開始向他傾靠。他的腦子霎時一片空白。他不知道史蒂夫這樣向他的臉靠過來到底想做什麼。當一股溫暖的氣息輕輕掃過他的臉頰，他才恍然大悟。巴奇好害怕，他覺得自己的心臟可能會停止跳動。

「史蒂夫，等一下。」他悄聲道。

史蒂夫停下動作，抬起眼睛看他。他站得這麼近，巴奇實在無法承受。承受不了那雙藍眸。他於是閉上眼睛，試著做個鎮定的深呼吸。深深吸入一口氣之後，他感覺到史蒂夫的額頭抵著自己的額頭。

他們沈默半晌，只聽得見彼此沈重地呼吸，聲音大得足以讓他們冷靜思考。至少巴奇是這樣。

「你在做什麼？」巴奇無助地問。

史蒂夫輕撫他的臉頰，笑了一下。「這還不夠明顯嗎？」

感覺史蒂夫再次試圖縮短他們之間的距離，巴奇舉起一隻手，擱在史蒂夫的胸口上。沒有推開，只是阻止。這個舉動對史蒂夫而言已經很明確。他往後退，但雙手仍捧著巴奇的臉。他仍站在巴奇的兩腿之間。

「你是不是另有對象？」史蒂夫問道，聲音哽咽。

巴奇因此張開眼睛，看見藍色眼眸裡的擔憂和疑慮。他怎麼會以為他另有對象呢？他根本每天都跟他在一起啊。他很訝異這竟然是史蒂夫憂心的事。

巴奇搖搖頭，史蒂夫反手用手指撫過一邊的顴骨。「那是什麼？」他困惑地問。

巴奇不曉得該說些什麼。史蒂夫這樣的觸碰讓他無法思考。多親暱的舉動啊。他反而愚蠢地脫口道：「你不是直男嗎？」

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，然後咯咯笑出聲，雙手從八奇的臉上移開。但他仍站在原地。「我不喜歡貼標籤，但如果這對你很重要，我是雙性戀。」

「喔。」他只能這麼說。一直以來他都以為史蒂夫對男生沒興趣。他怎麼會錯誤解讀他呢？他感覺一隻手搭在他的肩上，另一隻手則在輕撫他的後頸。

_這到底是什麼回事？為什麼是現在？_

「可是我覺得這並不是你阻止我的原因。」史蒂夫說道，語氣肅穆。

巴奇以為自己可以推開對方，離開畫室，對這一切一笑置之。但這是史帝夫啊。巴奇知道自己對他有感情，而史蒂夫也顯然有同樣的感覺。但巴奇卻無法這麼做。至少不是在他向史蒂夫坦白一切之前。

他清了清喉嚨，垂下眼睛注視自己擱在大腿上的雙手。他得保持這樣。他絕對不能伸手觸碰史蒂夫，否則所有意志力將瓦解。「我對這個很不擅長，史蒂夫。」

「『這個』的定義是什麼？你是指接吻嗎？因為我真的相信你會⋯⋯」他嘆息著，試探性地用大拇指描繪巴奇的唇。「我覺得你會很棒。也許很厲害⋯⋯或者很不可思議。」他在微笑。巴奇覺得史蒂夫是在試圖緩和氣氛，但巴奇的心臟仍在瘋狂亂跳。他仍是難過地看著他。

「我是指感情。」

「這件事讓我操心就好。」史蒂夫一邊說，一邊憐愛地掃視他的臉。巴奇繼續注視他。他告訴自己現在⋯⋯現在。 _現在就告訴他。這就是了。這是你的機會。_

可是史蒂夫的雙手好溫暖，他的氣息好清新，還有他的眼睛。老天爺，他凝視著他的樣子。巴奇發現自己反而又抓住史蒂夫的白色汗衫。史蒂夫傾靠過去，與他的嘴唇只有短短幾寸距離，巴奇哽咽地說：「你值得更好的。」

「你就是更好的。」

史蒂夫縮短她們之間的距離。巴奇接受了那溫暖、甜美的唇，卻沒有回應。他的思緒被所有發生的事所佔據。他該如何告訴史蒂夫？他會不會生氣？他會不會只是聳聳肩膀又繼續吻他？

巴奇感覺自己的眼睛開始濕潤。他不想傷害他，但他推斷無論他是否回吻，史蒂夫終會是受傷的那個。他一動也不動，史蒂夫於是拉開距離，卻沒太遠。他失望地嘆了一口氣。

他用自己的額頭抵著巴奇的額頭。「天啊⋯⋯我應該跟他說他的建議一點也不管用。」他心碎地看著巴奇，往後站得遠遠的。「他要我聽從自己的心意，我還鼓起那麼大的勇氣。」他激動地小聲說道。「我很抱歉，巴奇，我覺得好蠢⋯⋯」

巴奇辦不到。他的腦子提醒他數日前對克林特坦承過的話。他已經放棄過去的日子。他不是詹姆斯・巴恩斯，好萊塢的知名演員。他再也不是那個人了。他再也不會回去了。他是巴奇・巴恩斯，失業、愛好閱讀。他是他自己。

他再也無法壓抑自己。他衝向史蒂夫，讓對方大吃一驚。巴奇用力捧住史蒂夫的後腦勺，將兩人的唇撞擊在一起。史蒂夫往後踉蹌幾步，差點兒叫了出來。他情不自禁呻吟了一聲，巴奇心中的防線終於突破。他的雙手在那頭金髮，還有後脖子穿梭游移。一如他所幻想的，他的嘴唇飢渴地吻著史蒂夫。那粉紅、潤澤的唇終於屬於他。他終於真正地品嚐到了。

何等美妙。

他感覺史蒂夫往後退，將巴奇拉到窗戶旁邊的牆壁。遠離好奇的窺視。巴奇把他推到牆上，一秒也不浪費，繼續接吻。

「我的天。」史蒂夫在親吻之間嘆道。

「嗯。」巴奇小聲道。他拉開距離只為了親吻史蒂夫的臉。他做了一件夢想已久的事：吻過史蒂夫下顎的每一寸。他微笑著輕輕咬了他的下巴，讓史蒂夫發出愉悅的呻吟。

「操，巴奇。」

他想繼續接吻，但史蒂夫對調方向，把巴奇壓在牆上，讓他一時無法呼吸。舌尖纏繞，史蒂夫徹徹底底親吻巴奇。他的手扔捧著巴奇的臉，以最愉悅的方式探索他的口腔。巴奇實在不敢相信。而且這一切比他想像的還要好。

他亟需空氣，於是拉開距離。他的雙手在史蒂夫的後背游移，把他的汗衫抓成一團。他需要肌膚接觸。慾望讓他頭暈目眩，粗喘連連。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

史蒂夫正忙著親吻巴奇的頸項，愉悅之情讓他碰地把頭往後仰。他無法集中精神，只把雙手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，讓對方忙碌一下。

「我夢想這一刻好久了。」史蒂夫輕輕地用氣聲說。

巴奇的腦筋無法理解他的話。這是真的嗎？

「靠！」巴奇輕呼一聲。史蒂夫咬了他的脖子。

他們就這樣接吻數秒，開始互相磨蹭，發出陣陣呻吟。當史蒂夫不再緊貼著他，巴奇的心涼了半截。看見史蒂夫突然跪在地上，巴奇嚇了一跳。他的雙手不知所措地扶著史蒂夫的肩膀。「這是⋯⋯你在⋯⋯你在做什麼？」他呼吸急促，而他的問題宛如斷續、無意義的詞彙。

「是說⋯⋯雖然有好一陣子了⋯⋯」史蒂夫的呼吸沈重，雙眸因慾望瞳孔放大。「可是聽說我這方面的表現還不錯。」

巴奇不可置信地搖搖頭。誰知道史蒂夫會如此⋯⋯積極。

雖然這個主意很誘人，巴奇卻不想進展得太快。但為時已晚。史蒂夫雙手扶著他的髖骨，右手的手指迫不急待地握住他的褲頭，將臉埋入被丹寧布覆蓋著的陰莖。

「天啊！我的老天爺！」巴奇大聲驚呼。

「巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂夫用力喘息，把臉窩在那裡。「你不知道我有多想做這件事⋯⋯」

巴奇的血肉之手靠在史蒂夫的頭上，指尖纏繞他的短髮，金屬手則撐在牆上。史蒂夫一碰觸他那裡的時候，他的腦袋霎時短路。

「巴奇，我想要⋯⋯」他聽來氣喘吁吁，等候允許。他的臉就埋在那裡。巴奇努力鼓足全身力氣說話，說什麼都好。但從他嘴巴裡流瀉而出的只有他的沈重呼吸。他閉上眼睛，希望自己至少可以冷靜個幾秒。

「嗨嗨，我來送貨囉⋯⋯我的天！喔，對不起，對不起。我⋯⋯」一把女聲從遠處傳來。

巴奇睜開眼睛，看見珍・佛斯特轉身背對著他們。她的手上似乎抱著一個箱子。他的腦子試圖給他下必要的動作指令，但他只是驚恐地愣在那裡。

史蒂夫猛地回頭，一屁股跌坐在地上。他滿臉通紅，迅速站起來，離開巴奇好幾寸遠。

「珍！」

「我真的很抱歉。我有敲門，可是沒人回應。我試著開門，發現門開著，想說我可以把箱子留在裡頭。你訂的書在這裡。」她疾速說話，想要把箱子放在她站著的地方。史蒂夫跳了起來，從她手中拿過箱子。她仍縮著肩膀背對巴奇，後者尷尬地用手捂住臉，往後靠著牆壁。

他從來都不想在這種情況下被任何人撞見，更何況是她。他待會兒肯定要揍史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫，我無意——」珍說道，目光避開史蒂夫。

「不，沒關係的，珍。這不是妳的錯——」

「可是。我⋯⋯嗯，我先走了。掰。」珍匆匆往門口走去。

巴奇從指縫中看著他們。她停下腳步，回頭看了看。「對不起，巴奇。」然後迅速離開。

史蒂夫咯咯地笑，巴奇露出臉，目光向他放射小刀。他指著他說：「你！離我遠一點。」

史蒂夫哄然大笑，慢慢走向巴奇。

「不要過來，羅傑斯。我在生你的氣。」

「沒，你才沒有。」說著，史蒂夫在他面前坐下，兩腿交疊。他把雙手放在巴奇的膝蓋上，輕輕摩挲。

「我以後要怎麼去借書？我要去哪裡找另一家完美的書店？」他又哀歎道。

「沒事的，巴奇。珍不會當一回事的。而且，這也難免的。」

巴奇沮喪地用手抹了一把臉。「你倒說得容易。」

史蒂夫面帶紅暈，說道：「我想⋯⋯我想帶你出去約會。越快越好。比如今晚。」

巴奇輕輕笑了出來。「喔，你現在倒想要正式點？你幾分鐘前差點給我口活。」

這是輪到史蒂夫哀嘆了。他垂頭靠在巴奇的膝蓋上。「哎，如果你暗戀的時間和我一樣久，你也會原諒我的衝動的。」

巴奇的表情因這個坦承而柔和。他的指尖穿梭過史蒂夫的頭髮。他的坦白也來得輕易。「沒有比我久，我保證。」

他的手又回到大腿。史蒂夫抬起頭，坐正身子，藍色的眸子溫柔地看著他。「真的？」

巴奇心如鹿撞，排山倒海的情緒淹沒了他。他不確定自己可以開口說話。

於是，他俯身在史蒂夫的唇上落下一個輕吻作為答覆。

「這是約會的意思囉？」史蒂夫在他的唇上悄聲問。

「是約會的意思。」巴奇繼續親吻他。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I found God...  
>  I found him in a lover_
> 
>  
> 
> Halsey's Coming Down

「慢一點。」巴奇的聲音飄揚在傍晚的空氣中。史蒂夫正牽著他的手往出現在他們眼前的公寓跑去。

他們另外完成了兩個小時的繪畫時段。史蒂夫又接著繼續畫畫，全程表現非常專業。他簡直無可阻擋，連巴奇後來也停止敘述路人的生活，靜享畫筆刷過畫布的聲音。

時段結束後，史蒂夫關好所有一切，兩人一起走路回家。當公寓呈現眼前的時候，史蒂夫牽起巴奇的手，要他跟他一起跑。

現在，他們正在安靜的公寓內快樂嬉笑。史蒂夫拒絕使用電梯，拉著巴奇奔跑上樓。

「來啊，巴奇。快點！」

「老天耶！你是怎麼了？」巴奇大笑著問道。

來到樓梯間，史蒂夫轉身拉著巴奇走到他的住處。

「我等不及今晚了。」史蒂夫的眼睛滿是興奮之情。

「我也是。」巴奇微笑說道。

「過來。」史蒂夫低喃著，把他拉過來，開始親吻他。

能夠發生這樣的事，巴奇仍覺眩惑。他們的親吻剛開始很溫柔，隨著史蒂夫用雙手穿過他的頭髮，巴奇不自覺顫抖。史蒂夫舔過他的口腔的時候，他呻吟了一聲。

碰地一聲，巴奇把史蒂夫推到門上。終於可以擁有這一切，讓他興奮激昂。擁有史帝夫。親吻他。擁抱他。

一個笑容在他臉上綻放，打斷了接吻的過程。

史蒂夫的雙手繞到後面去，抓住他的後腦勺，將兩人的唇碰撞一起。彷彿以為巴奇想要拉開距離。彷彿他不想兩人之間存在任何空間。

巴奇簡直為之瘋狂。

「幹，史蒂夫⋯⋯我們也許應該⋯⋯」

「噓⋯⋯」史蒂夫咬著巴奇的下唇輕喃。

巴奇小聲笑了出來，史蒂夫於是把自己的嘴唇移到他的下顎。巴奇的雙手垂放在史蒂夫的臀上，將他拉近自己。他睜開眼睛看著天花板，笑著輕聲說道：「這樣下去，我們的約會還剩下什麼？」

史蒂夫發出一聲低吼，返回巴奇的唇，繼續纏綿。他的手臂幾乎要把巴奇捏得緊緊的。巴奇情不自禁往門上推，配合那熱切又激情的回應。

突然間，他感覺史蒂夫正在往後倒，中斷了接吻。就在那一瞬間，巴奇意識到大門已經打開了，而他們兩人快要摔到地板上。他的直覺反應是雙手著地，但史蒂夫和他一起。於是，他用右手環住史蒂夫，讓金屬手臂支撐他們的重量。如他所想，金屬手臂穩穩著地，撐住他們。史蒂夫在他懷裡，安然無恙。

盡管如此，他們還是雙雙悶哼了一聲，發出呻吟。

「嗯，我不會跟你說我早就說吧，可是。」山姆湊前仔細看著他們，特別對著史蒂夫的臉說話。「我早就說吧。」

巴奇抬頭看著山姆，一臉不解。他氣吁吁地問：「等等，什麼？」

史蒂夫紅著臉，搖搖頭道：「你別聽他的。」

巴奇拉著滿臉通紅的史蒂夫，一起站起來。他整理頭髮和衣服，盡量不去看笑得一臉得意的山姆。巴奇已經感覺到自己在臉紅了。

「有沒有受傷？」巴奇輕柔地問，雙手掃過史蒂夫的身體兩側查看。

「沒，我沒事。」史蒂夫回答道。「你還好嗎？」他揉著巴奇血肉的手臂，接著捧起那隻金屬手臂仔細檢查。

「喔，我的天⋯⋯已經開始了。」山姆大聲地嘆道。

他們兩人表情尷尬，巴奇開始迴避。他不想面對山姆知道他們在一起這件事。他就交給史蒂夫處理。山姆幾秒前已經看見他們交纏在一起，所以⋯⋯

「那我們待會兒見。」

「我會八點過去接你，所以是兩個小時後見。」史蒂夫回答。

山姆哀哼了一聲。「齁，史蒂夫。他就住在對面而已。」

史蒂夫擒抱山姆，遮住他的嘴巴。「閉嘴！」

巴奇決定饒了史蒂夫，輕輕地笑了笑，把門帶上。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇撥了克林特的電話，在臥室裡來回踱步，等他接聽。

「喂，你改變主意了嗎？」克林特上氣不接下氣地問。

巴奇眉頭一皺。「什麼？沒有。你就不能有一次好好接電話嗎？」

克林特聽起來好像喘不過氣的樣子。巴奇問道：「你在幹嘛？你還好嗎？」

「跑步。總要保持體態，你懂的。」

「從什麼時候開始的，巴頓？」

「從我決定贏得冰山美人的芳心開始。」

巴奇直接面朝下，全身往床上趴倒。「好。我就當作沒聽見。」

「有什麼事嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯」他的心臟開始撲通狂跳。他無法相信自己接下來要說的話。「我有個約會。」

電話的另一端出現大聲的咒罵還有碰撞的聲響。巴奇抬起頭，用手肘支撐自己。「克林特？」

「我差點絆倒。靠！」克林特深深一個呼吸。「你剛剛是不是說你有個約會？」

「是的。」巴奇翻了個白眼答道。

「好。那我需要做什麼身家調查——」

「克林特，是史蒂夫。」

一陣沈默，然後：「是史蒂夫？史蒂夫・羅傑斯？」

巴奇爬起來，雙腿交疊，坐在床上。他覺得自己的耳朵轟轟作響，彷彿回到了青春期。「嗯。」

「你他媽的是怎麼從『我沒在暗戀那個傢伙』變成『我要和那個傢伙約會』？」

「呃⋯⋯我不曉得是怎麼——什麼——」

「巴奇，你是不是在臉紅？」

「沒有！」他很慶幸克林特無法看見他。他把手背放在臉頰上，感覺一陣熱。

「你已經不是青春期的小底迪了，兄弟。我的天，你以前可是情場高手。你耍過多少男人⋯⋯你記得我幫你做過無數次的損害控管嗎？」

「那是多久以前的事了，你這王八蛋——」

「我知道——」

「只是⋯⋯這是史蒂夫。」他的聲音變得柔和。「他很重要。他甚至可能是⋯⋯」

「是什麼，巴奇？」克林特輕聲鼓勵。

巴奇覺得自己的心臟快要從胸口迸出。他從未對任何人有過這種感覺。謝天謝地，克林特又開口說話。

「你聽好了，巴奇。我可不是隨隨便便替你選這間公寓的。」

巴奇聞言，停下腳步。他這才發現自己一直在房裡來回踱步。他想起克林特多麽堅持他在這裡住下。他想起那通電話。

「我知道你那棟公寓裡的每一個人⋯⋯」

「克林特⋯⋯」

「他是個好人。是⋯⋯真的很好的一個人。是正人君子。他不會傷害你的，巴奇。」

「我擔心的不是這個。」

「那是什麼？」

「我擔心⋯⋯」巴奇終於把話說出口。「我會傷害他。」

「你不會的。」克林特回答得如此快速，巴奇忍不住悲傷微笑。

「他不知道我是誰，克林特。」他小聲解釋道。

「他知道。」克林特激動地說。「你是巴奇・巴恩斯。一個剛好很有錢的無業男子，而且這麼久以來，第一次真正地做自己。」

巴奇試著解釋自己的疑慮和焦慮。「可是——」

「沒有可是！你很早以前就放下演員身份了。你就去過自己的生活。好好過自己的生活。」克林特發出一陣長嘆。「天曉得你多應該得到這樣的生活。」

巴奇輕輕笑了出來。他坐在睡床邊沿。「謝謝你，克林特。」

「不要讓我太嚴肅了。你知道我最討厭那樣。」他的聲音又回復輕快，巴奇很是高興。

「我還是要說謝謝你，克林特。」

「好。記得用保險套，然後跟我說——」

巴奇掛上電話，隔了幾秒，忍不住捧腹大笑。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他看著鏡中的自己，檢視服裝儀容。他決定不刮鬍子，淺淺的鬍渣很適合他。他也沒把頭髮扎成小髻，反而放了下來。

「好，我有很好的預感⋯⋯我覺得。」他自言自語。

他好希望克林特在這裡。他每次只要有造型危機，克林特會表示贊成或反對。

巴奇拿起黑色皮夾克，套在深藍色的汗衫上。他拍拍牛仔褲口袋，確保帶了皮夾和手機。

門上一陣敲門聲，他覺得自己的心跳停了幾秒。照照鏡子，他點點頭讓自己安心。

把門打開的時候，他差點兒忘了呼吸。史蒂夫捧著一束花站在那裡。不止如此。

那些花是鬱金香。五顏六色的鬱金香。

巴奇有驚訝。過去（短暫的）感情裡，從來沒人送花給他。他總是送花的那個人。人們總以為既然他是有錢人，送花的人理所當然是他。

史蒂夫是例外。

而且史蒂夫顯然誤解了他的驚訝，開始道歉。「喔，對不起。我只是想說⋯⋯太超過了，對不對？我只是⋯⋯你對花過敏嗎？我真的好笨——」

「不，不。我沒有。」巴奇看著那束花，讚嘆奪目的七彩。「只是⋯⋯」他抬起頭，目光帶著些許難過。「從來沒人送花給我。」

史蒂夫蔚藍的眼睛凝視著他的臉，巴奇短暫垂下目光。抬起頭的時候，史蒂夫的臉上盡是驚訝和難過的表情。「說真的，你到底都在什麼地方？」

巴奇溫柔地笑了笑，往屋裡走。「讓我把花放——」

史蒂夫從後面擁抱他的時候，他輕呼了一聲，接著又輕輕笑了出來。史蒂夫抱著他，開始左右搖擺。

「你在幹嘛，羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫把臉埋入巴奇的後脖子，低喃道：「我答應你⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

「你今晚會有最棒的約會。」

巴奇拍拍摟著他的雙手。「我就等你這句。」

史蒂夫鬆開手，把巴奇轉過來，笑容開心得像隻小狗狗。「來吧，我們出發。」

「好。」一個深呼吸後，巴奇說道。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們步行前往目的地。史蒂夫拒絕告訴巴奇他們要去哪兒，帶著他東彎西拐才來到終點。那是一家藏匿在一家咖啡館和烘焙店之間的小餐廳。巴奇後來才發現那是一家法國料理。

柔和的燈光將餐廳襯托得相當舒適，加上二零年代的音樂、傢俱和裝飾藝術，更顯溫馨。巴奇一踏進去就即被深深吸引，根本沒注意到史蒂夫得意洋洋地把他帶到他們的座位。

史蒂夫替他拉椅子。「你提過你有多愛巴黎⋯⋯我想說⋯⋯這裡當然不一樣，可是也算接近了。」

巴奇只是注視著他，直到他在他面前坐下。「你在開什麼玩笑？」

史蒂夫紅著臉把玩叉子。「不是的，我問了一個朋友，這家餐廳是她推薦的。可是我得向你坦白菜單部分，因為我對他們的餐點不熟。」他靠過來小聲地說：「別告訴服務生。」

巴奇差點兒躍過桌子親吻他，但這不是應有的禮儀，所以他只是伸手握住史蒂夫放在桌上的手。

「謝謝你。你真的不需要這樣大費周章。我們就算去漢堡店也是很棒的。」

史蒂夫揮揮另一隻手。「別這麼說。這沒什麼。」

女服務生走了過來，巴奇決定娛樂史蒂夫，用流利的法語和服務生交談。他很喜歡史蒂夫眼中的讚嘆之情。服務生離開之後，史蒂夫一直對他搖頭。

「你就用那個語言威脅我，我都會樂在其中。」

巴奇微笑地喝著史蒂夫替他倒的酒。「你太誇張了。」

史蒂夫也喝了一口酒。自他們之間發生這一切之後，巴奇第一次感覺到不習慣。他問道：「那⋯⋯我們要聊什麼？我是指⋯⋯我想說我們已經認識彼此了⋯⋯」他笨手笨腳地在詞彙和思緒中摸索。

 _幹得好啊巴奇_ ，他心想。

史蒂夫傾前身體，眼睛閃爍。「我們不用說話也可以很開心。」

巴奇沒料想他會這麼說，臉上的滑稽表情大概讓史蒂夫覺得好笑，只見對方往後坐，雙手在空中狂揮。

「不，不，不。天啊，巴奇。我不是那個意思。」

他滿臉通紅，巴奇對他哈哈大笑。「那你是什麼意思，史蒂夫・羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫捂住自己的臉。「我只是想說⋯⋯」他把手從臉上移開。「我的意思是，我可以坐在這裡，就只是看著你。看著你的眼睛對我而言已經足夠了。」

嬉戲的氛圍煙消雲散，史蒂夫看著巴奇的表情讓他語塞。那個表情多麽真摯、溫柔，滿是崇拜之情，巴奇無法言語。

他看著史蒂夫緩緩地將他的雙手握在手裡，帶到柔軟的唇上。史蒂夫在他的手背上輕輕一吻，然後捧在自己的唇邊。巴奇屏住呼吸。史蒂夫湛藍的雙眸直視著巴奇。

「好。」深深著迷的巴奇輕聲說道。「好。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們最後無所不談，什麼都談。史蒂夫大部分聊他的課和學生。巴奇很喜歡看著他對自己的工作如此興奮。他很喜歡那些學生，而且巴奇希望他們懂得珍惜像史蒂夫這麼好的老師。

拜託，他都為他們的課程發起募款活動了。

他們就這樣聊天、嬉笑、吃東西。餐廳裡的食物很美味，巴奇很高興史蒂夫可以和他一次首次體驗。

餐廳最後只剩下他們，是時候離開了。史蒂夫付了帳，對巴奇想要出一份感到驚訝。

在寂靜的夜裡走路回家如此祥和，巴奇幾乎喜極而泣。路上沒有車輛，偶爾經過一家咖啡館或餐廳的時候，會有輕輕的音樂流洩出來。

「我好愛這裡的人都這麼早睡。」巴奇將雙手插入口袋裡說道。

「是喔？不像洛杉磯，對吧！」史蒂夫把手臂繞在他的肩膀上。感受到他的體溫，巴奇心滿意足。他不假思索地靠在史蒂夫身上，尋覓他的溫暖。

「拜託不要提醒我。那裡行多時候都吵得要命。」

他們的公寓就在眼前，但他們並不急於進去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我今晚玩得很開心。」來到他的住處大門，巴奇說道。

「是喔？」史蒂夫問道，語氣有充滿懷疑。

巴奇搖搖頭，往前站一步，鼻子與史蒂夫的鼻子互貼。「你不知道我有多⋯⋯」他的手游移到史蒂夫的身體兩側。他極想表達這是他一直以來的想望。擁有史蒂夫。能夠向史蒂夫坦承或表現自己的對他的情感。

那些他從未對任何人有過的情感。強烈濃郁。

「我知道。」史蒂夫悄聲說。「我發誓，我都知道⋯⋯」

史蒂夫捧著巴奇的臉，傾前溫柔親吻。他的唇那麼柔軟，巴奇情不自禁流連下唇，輕輕噬咬。

史蒂夫呻吟了一聲，雙手從巴奇的頭髮移到他的腰間，用手臂圈住，將巴奇拉近一些。

巴奇翻轉他們的位置，輕輕地把史蒂夫推到門上。他用金屬手從後口袋掏出鑰匙，試圖把門打開。史蒂夫吸吮他的下唇，咬了一口，讓他嘟囔了一聲。

巴奇拉開距離，笑了笑。「真該死。我打不開。」

史蒂夫依偎著他的脖子，輕輕笑了出來。

「齁。」終於把門打開，巴奇嗔了一聲。

他把還在輕蹭他的脖子的史蒂夫推進屋裡。一進門，巴奇用腳一踢，把門關上，拖著史蒂夫往後退一步，直到他的後背碰上大門。

他的雙手探入史蒂夫的金髮，因灑落在脖子上的點點輕吻而嘆息。

「讓我看看你的臉。」巴奇用沙啞的聲音要求道。

「你記得你跟我說過『無論我需要什麼』嗎，巴奇？你記得嗎？」

「嗯？」巴奇把頭靠在門上，輕呼道。如果沒有這個支撐，他恐怕無法應付這一切。

「我要你，巴奇。從我⋯⋯」

然後止住話語。巴奇停下輕撫史蒂夫頭髮的動作。對方拉開距離，凝望巴奇的眼眸。史蒂夫看似有所猶豫。猶豫該說些什麼。巴奇雖然害怕做任何揣想，卻還是等著。

史蒂夫輕撫他的臉，目光像在搜尋著什麼。他紅了臉，垂下目光。巴奇無法抗拒那垂下的長睫毛。那道淺淺的紅暈⋯⋯

當史蒂夫傾身在巴奇的左眼輕輕一吻的時候，巴奇動也不動，內心一陣悸動。史蒂夫接著親吻右眼。他不曉得對方到底怎麼了，可是從來沒人如此對待他。

史蒂夫用雙手捧著巴奇的頭，微微往下，在他的額頭上烙下溫柔一吻。

呼吸屏住好幾秒之後，巴奇才意識到他不知如何是好。那些親吻對他而言是陌生的。從來沒人想過親吻那些地方。

「你說話啊，巴奇。」史蒂夫悄聲說。

巴奇吞嚥了一下。剎那間，他無法克制拍山倒海席捲全身的渴求和慾望。於是，他舉起雙手，將他的唇與史蒂夫潤澤的唇碰撞一起。他發現自己正急切的攀附在史蒂夫的身上。後者的手臂將他緊緊抱住，讓巴奇喘不過氣，亟需空氣。

他拉開距離，在親吻之間輕輕低喃：「好。」

他把史蒂夫往客廳推去，朝沙發的方向前進。巴奇發現自己跪在地上，眼睛看著史蒂夫。對他而言，這是前所未有的舉動。他只是摟著史蒂夫的腰，輕蹭他的大腿。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫呼吸沈重，讓巴奇興奮不已。

他抬起頭，向史蒂夫的牛仔褲伸手。把史蒂夫從牛仔褲解放之後，他片刻也不浪費。他才不會停下他一直以來想做的事。當他的嘴巴含著史蒂夫的陰莖，後者發出好大一聲呻吟，巴奇著實為自己感到驕傲。

而且史蒂夫在他口腔裡的感覺太棒了。

巴奇毫不掩飾自己的欣賞，嗯了一聲。沒多久，他感覺史蒂夫正將他往上拉。

「等一下。過來這裡。過來。」

巴奇「啵」地放開史蒂夫，還來不及問原因，史蒂夫已經把他拉到自己的大腿上坐好。

「史蒂夫，你在——」

史蒂夫開始解該巴奇的拉鍊，他的雙手在發抖。「我想和你一起高潮。」史蒂夫急迫地說。「我要我們一起射出來。」

「我的天。」

巴奇開始協助他。他把自己的外套的汗衫脫掉，然後替史蒂夫脫掉他身上那件很緊的灰色亨利汗衫。他的手撫過結實的胸膛，小聲驚呼：「老天爺⋯⋯」

他還以為他會繼續坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。但他錯了。史蒂夫躺了下來，拉著巴奇躺在他身上。兩人現在一起躺著，感覺很對。

「幹，史蒂夫。這樣太辣了。」

「是嗎？」

巴奇熱情地親吻他，史蒂夫伸手將他們的陰莖握在一起，開始上下擼動，扯動最美好的歡愉。

沒多久，巴奇把史蒂夫的手移開，開始滾動自己的髖骨，在他的身上磨蹭。這樣對他就足夠了。

「就是這樣，快一點，巴奇。」

史蒂夫伸手抱住巴奇的臀部，把他拉得更貼近。那是最美妙的摩擦。單是這樣將彼此的恥骨磨在一起，還兩人肌膚互碰的聲音已經讓巴奇瘋狂了。

巴奇已經好一陣子沒有這樣了，他感覺自己即將瓦解。他抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，開始急切地親吻他。史蒂夫熱情回應，在這裡，和他一起。

「對不起，我快到了。」

「別擔心。」史蒂夫呼吸急促。「我也快到了。」

巴奇其中一手抓著沙發椅背，另一隻手埋入史蒂夫的頭髮。

感覺他們即將被歡愉吞噬，他們中斷接吻，拉開距離。這是巴奇這一生中最熱辣的幾秒。他和史蒂夫共享灼熱的氣息，兩人之間逬發最甜美的歡愉此時是巴奇此生最棒的時刻之一。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「哇喔。」巴奇喘著氣說，隨即繼續把自己的臉埋進史蒂夫的脖子裡，大口喘氣。

同樣在粗喘的史蒂夫笑了笑。「是啊⋯⋯那真是⋯⋯」

兩個人還在恢復呼吸的時候，史蒂夫呻吟了一聲。

「靠！我實在不敢相信我明天得回去上班。」說著，他轉身看著巴奇微笑的臉。

「真掃興。我蠻想直接把你留給自己兩天的。」

「才兩天啊！」史蒂夫問道，雙手捋過深色髮絲。

「嗯，當然。我最後總會對你的臉感到厭倦的。」

史蒂夫把他們倆一起翻過身的時候，巴奇驚呼一聲。史蒂夫俯視著，讓他心臟漏跳一拍。「我記得幾分鐘前，你差點吃了我的臉。」

巴奇不滿地皺了皺鼻子。「噁，你把我說得好像殭屍。我要的是你的嘴巴。」

說完，他的指尖撫過那雙唇。他發現自己有些顫抖。那是他對這個男人的濃烈情感。這個單純又不可思議的男人。

史蒂夫伸手握住她的手指，顯然覺察到他在顫抖。

「嘿⋯⋯」

可是巴奇說不出話。排山倒海的情緒淹沒了他。他從未對任何人有過這種感覺，他害怕極了。他不知道如何處理這種情緒。這當中也包括了對失去這份情感的恐懼。

失去他。什麼原因都可能，更糟的是⋯⋯巴奇從一開始不曾對他坦白。

「嘿，巴奇，我在這裡⋯⋯我在這裡。」史蒂夫不停低語，巴奇才意識到自己一直在發抖。他抬起頭，看見史蒂夫臉上溫柔的表情，於是試圖微笑。

卻無法。恐懼緊緊箍著他的心臟。

「巴奇⋯⋯怎麼——」

「我好害怕。」他脫口而出。

史蒂夫的眼睛掃過他的臉。「害怕什麼？」他輕柔地問道，用手撫摸他的臉頰。

巴奇吞嚥了一下，被史蒂夫握著的手動也不動。「我從來⋯⋯我從來沒有這個。」

史蒂夫微笑：「有過什麼？」

巴奇不曉得該如何解釋，於是問了他真正擔心的問題：「萬一我傷害你呢？」

「你不會傷害我的。」史蒂夫好笑地搖搖頭，輕聲說道。

巴奇垂下眼睛，嘆了一口氣。他的心跳急速，快要從胸口迸出。「可是萬一——」

一個溫柔的吻落在他的唇上，還來不及回應，史蒂夫快速拉開距離，微笑看著他。「你不會傷害我的，我也不會傷害你，這樣好不好？」

巴奇不信任自己的聲音，只是微微點頭。

「過來。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊坐起來。他用擺在邊桌上的面紙把他們整理乾淨，再把巴奇和自己的拉鍊拉好。結束後，他將巴奇拉到自己的大腿上擁抱。

他們就這樣坐著，幾分鐘後，史蒂夫又開始親吻他。剛開始還是徐緩溫暖，然後巴奇發現自己又陷入另一波灼熱的親熱。

史蒂夫拉開距離，額頭抵著巴奇的。「靠⋯⋯我該走了。」

「嗯。」巴奇說。

他站了起來，把史蒂夫從沙發上拉起來。他們各自穿上自己的汗衫，史蒂夫幫巴奇整理凌亂的頭髮，讓後者忍不住微笑。

「你會沒事吧！」史蒂夫問。

巴奇沒有看他，反而開始整理沙發。「嗯，我會沒事的⋯⋯你得工作，我明——」

史蒂夫把他扳過來，握住他的手，眼睛審視著巴奇。

「幹嘛？」巴奇猶豫地問。

「我想我今晚就睡你身邊，好不好？」

巴奇微笑，心存感激。他讓史蒂夫拉著他到臥室去。他覺得史蒂夫感覺到他的恐慌，那是史蒂夫在跟他說他在這裡。

「你不需要這麽做，史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「我想這麼做。除非你會霸佔床單⋯⋯」

巴奇笑了笑，輕輕地把他推進臥室。史蒂夫停了下來，脫掉鞋子。巴奇也脫了他的鞋子，讓史蒂夫引導他一起躺好。

巴奇躺在他的懷裡，覺得非常安全。史蒂夫蹭了蹭他的後脖子，收緊圈在他腰上的手。「這樣可以嗎？」

「可以，非常可以。」巴奇悄聲回答。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇在上午九點左右醒來。他伸展身體，想起昨天晚上發生的事，情不自禁微笑。他旁邊的位子是空的，他一點也不訝異。史蒂夫現在應該在上第二或第三堂課了。

他下床洗澡，走出臥室，卻在客廳中央驚呆住。茶几上的托盤擺了早餐，兩份烤起司三明治，一杯柳橙汁還有⋯⋯一朵鬱金香。

他緩緩走過去，拿起紙條。

_真希望有時間和你一起共享。  
待會兒畫室見。_

_史蒂夫_

巴奇折好紙條，微笑著拿起烤起司三明治，咬了一口。

他全身放鬆地坐在沙發上，把腳放在茶几上，笑得合不攏嘴。他已經覺得這一天將會很棒。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

下午三點左右，巴奇來到畫室。他穿了和之前同樣的衣服，以便史蒂夫繼續畫他。

「有人在嗎？」進門後，巴奇大聲問道。

「在這裡！」史蒂夫從一個櫥櫃後面喊道。

巴奇將咖啡托盤擺在入口旁邊的小桌上，走了進去。史蒂夫站了起來，走過去輕輕地吻了他。巴奇有些驚訝。他忘了自己原來可以那麼做。

「你好嗎？」史蒂夫問著，替巴奇將一撮頭髮塞到耳朵後。

「很好。和你在一起就好了。」巴奇說道，意識到自己剛剛說的話，他的臉刷地一紅。

史蒂夫把他拉近，又吻了他。巴奇的手臂圈住他的脖子，加深接吻的熱度。過了幾秒，史蒂夫拉開距離，將巴奇從他身邊推開。

「我如果，」他喘道。「我們如果現在不停下來，就無法完成這幅畫了。」

巴奇眨了眨眼睛，在他的臉頰上輕輕一吻，逕自走到窗台邊坐下。

「盡管畫吧，史蒂夫。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

一個小時後，巴奇向史蒂夫詢問他這一天過得如何。問他的課還有學生。問他們對新畫室有多期待興奮。巴奇還是全程替外頭的路人編造故事，確保他讓史蒂夫開懷大笑。

聽在他耳裡，那是何等美妙的樂音。

畫完之後，史蒂夫要他休息十分鐘。他站起來，發現史蒂夫的白色汗衫有多緊身。實在太過份了。於是，他走向史蒂夫，一把抓了他的後脖子，拉過來用淫穢的親吻偷襲他。

他感覺到史蒂夫的雙手在他腰間盤旋。巴奇中斷接吻，激動地悄聲說：「碰我。我需要你的手在我身上。」

「老天爺！」史蒂夫呻吟了一聲。「可是我的手都是顏料。」

巴奇發出一聲低吼，把自己往對方的身上貼。當他開始感覺到那雙手臂環住自己的腰的時候，畫室的門碰地一聲打開，兩人從彼此身上跳開。

「哎呀呀，原來是討人厭的情侶啊！」山姆響亮的聲音劃破寧靜的氛圍。

「山姆？」

山姆走了進來，直到他人就站在畫室中央。

「對，山姆⋯⋯哇喔。」說著，他的目光打量著四周。「看你把這裡佈置得⋯⋯我喜歡。」

「真的？」史蒂夫的表情亮了起來。

巴奇祈禱自己看起來還端正。他把頭髮塞到耳後，史帝夫則藉口去洗手。

「你還在當他的模特兒？」山姆皺著一張臉問巴奇。

巴奇哈哈大笑。「是啊。」

山姆顫了顫。「天啊⋯⋯我一點也不羨慕你。」

「其實還蠻有趣的。我最後還得到一幅畫。」

山姆突然沈默下來，靠巴奇站得更近，一隻手搭在他的肩膀上。他的眼睛瞄了瞄四周，確保史蒂夫還沒回來。

巴奇吞了吞口水。 _他到底在想什麼呢？_

「那個⋯⋯是這樣的，巴奇。」

「嗯？」

「我們明天晚上要替史蒂夫辦一個 _小小_ 的派對。」

「喔。」巴奇鬆了一口氣。「等等，我可以問原因嗎？」

「這個嘛，我和小娜想說既然他完成了這個畫室，就幫他慶祝一下。」

巴奇笑了。他實在很喜歡這個主意，連他自己都很嫉妒為什麼當初沒想到。「我覺得很棒。有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」

山姆微微笑了出來，搭在巴奇肩膀上的手壓了一下。「哎呀，不用麻煩。我們只需要你幫忙轉移他的注意力，讓他忙碌一下。」他還眨了眨眼睛。

巴奇臉上的潮紅從髮根一路蔓延。他把山姆的手推開。「很好笑。」

「我是認真的。派對在我們家舉行，你明天就盡量讓他待在你那裡，不然小娜和瑪莉亞會宰了我。」

巴奇正想說什麼，史蒂夫小跑步過來。「嘿，我有錯過什麼嗎？」

山姆拍了拍八奇的肩膀，聳聳肩道：「沒什麼。我只是在跟巴奇說⋯⋯」他看著巴奇，若有所思。「嘿，我還沒問過你姓什麼。」

巴奇驚呆了一下，隨即又假裝沒事。史蒂夫搶先一步，看起來像是一隻驕傲的小狗狗。「巴恩斯。他姓巴恩斯。」

山姆點點頭，眼睛還看著巴奇。「嗯，巴奇・巴恩斯。還蠻好記得。酷。」

「對啊！」史蒂夫說道，一邊哈哈大笑一邊把手臂環住巴奇，把他拉近身畔。巴奇需要那份溫暖。他的眼睛還停留在山姆的身上，想要明白那個問題出於何因。

一記貼在他的太陽穴上的響吻把他從憂慮中拉回來，他轉頭對史蒂夫微笑。

「你們真是噁心得我想吐。我走了。」山姆揮揮手，轉身離開之際不忘提醒：「別忘了我剛剛說的，巴奇。」

然後把門關上。

史蒂夫轉頭問巴奇：「他在說什麼？」

巴奇佯裝無辜，聳聳肩膀說：「不曉得。山姆好奇怪。」

史蒂夫把手臂舉向空中。「對啊！」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，巴奇打電話給克林特。繪畫時段結束後，史蒂夫累得巴奇堅持要他好好睡覺。把他送回家之後，巴奇決定打電話給他的朋友。

「哈囉，小情人！」

巴奇忽略那句話。「我可以怎樣轉移史蒂夫的注意力？」

「拍謝，你說什麼？」

他在臥室裡踱步。「山姆和他的朋友明天晚上會給他一個驚喜派對。他要我轉移史蒂夫的注意力，一直到我可以在恰當的時間把他帶回他家。我該怎麼做？」

克林特笑得好大聲，巴奇不滿地說：「這他媽的有什麼好笑的，巴頓？」

「因為你根本只要直視他的眼睛，那傢伙就會無法動彈，直接融化了。對了，你還沒告訴我你的性感約會進行得如何。」

「並不性感。你可以言歸正題嗎？」

「你說派對是明天？」

「嗯。你可不可以幫忙？」

「不行，抱歉。我要掛電話了。」

巴奇嘟囔了一聲，把手機摔在床上。過了幾秒，他把自己也摔在床上。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

第二天，巴奇和史蒂夫繼續另一個繪畫時段。結束後，巴奇拉著史蒂夫在市區繞，想要讓他分心，不想回家的事，直到山姆傳簡訊通知一切準備就緒。

「你是怎麼了，巴奇？」史蒂夫問道，在他的臉頰上吻了吻。

還牽著史蒂夫的手，巴奇轉身燦爛笑道：「沒什麼。我不能和你一起到處走走嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，這次親吻他的太陽穴。

他們穿過公園之後，巴奇的手機才響了一聲。他迅速看了一下，看見是山姆要他們趕快回去。

他拿了史蒂夫的咖啡杯，扔進附近的垃圾桶裡。

「嘿！」

巴奇轉過身，給措手不及的史蒂夫一個綿長的熱吻。當他拉開的時候，史蒂夫看來大惑不解。

「我的嘴巴更好。」

「對⋯⋯」史蒂夫小聲地說，傾前追逐巴奇的嘴。迎接他的是一隻溫暖的手掌。

「不行。我們該走了。你要換衣服。」

「為什麼？」

「就⋯⋯別問。我們走吧！」巴奇開始往他們的公寓奔跑。史蒂夫抓著巴奇的手緊跟在後。

跑上樓梯的時候，巴奇和史蒂夫已經氣喘吁吁。他將後者往他的住處推去。

「你在——巴奇，你為——」

他敲了敲門。門一打開，他立刻把史蒂夫推進去。

「鏘鏘！」

他希望他可以看見史蒂夫臉上的表情。他走了進去，把門關上。

「搞什麼⋯⋯」

門關上後，巴奇才發現並沒有很多人。只有山姆、小娜和瑪莉亞。他鬆了一口氣。他原本希望這會是一個人數不多的派對，他很慶幸確實如此。

他把手放在史蒂夫的後腰。

山姆敞開手臂，兩個女生則是拍手鼓掌。「慶祝你完成你的畫室。恭喜。」

史蒂夫轉向巴奇。「你知道這件事？所以我們才一整天在市區繞？」

巴奇聳聳肩膀，鼻子皺了起來。史蒂夫用雙手捧著他的臉捏了捏。「謝謝你。」

然後親吻他。

山姆打斷他們。「嘿！這是我們的主意。他只是誘餌。」

巴奇紅了臉。「對啊，史蒂夫。我跟這個一點關係也沒有。全是他們的功勞。」

史蒂夫的眼睛仍在巴奇身上，手則放在他的髖骨上。「謝謝你們。你們實在不用⋯⋯」

「天啊，史蒂夫，我們站在這裡耶。」小娜一邊說一邊向他走去。「巴奇真是把你迷得七葷八素的。」她給了史蒂夫一個擁抱，還向巴奇眨了眨眼睛。

史蒂夫滿臉通紅，也回抱她。

當她轉向巴奇的時候，對方向她揮手。「嘿，小娜。妳沒要揍我吧！」

小娜只是注視著他，然後抬起一道眉毛，一個得意的笑容幾乎顯現在她臉上。「你沒事。暫時沒事。」

「什麼？可是我一直在糾正克林特。」

她把酒杯湊到唇邊，準備啜飲一口，卻停了下。「你以為是這樣。」

巴奇蹙眉。 _克林特都在搞什麼鬼？_

小型派對開始，他們吃了一頓齒頰留香的美味晚餐。是瑪莉亞和小娜做的義大利菜。巴奇發現了桌上滿滿放了一籃馬芬，那段回憶讓他不禁微笑。

有人輕推他的肩膀。是史蒂夫。

「記得嗎？」他在巴奇耳邊悄聲問。

「我是渾球。」巴奇答道。

史蒂夫從身後擁抱他，吻了吻他的太陽穴。「不是。你只是被誤解了。」

他們聽見一陣作嘔的聲音，轉頭一看，聲音來自小娜。可是她躲在正在擦餐桌的山姆身後。

「小娜。」史蒂夫從巴奇身邊挪開，說道。「我看得見是妳。」

她從山姆身後現身，走到廚房去，還伸了伸舌頭。「我去拿啤酒。」

瑪莉亞正坐在沙發上，身邊是正在準備一些桌遊的山姆，而巴奇和史蒂夫仍站在餐桌邊分享一個馬芬，此時出現一陣急促的敲門聲。

巴奇用疑問的表情看著回頭看山姆的史蒂夫。「你還邀請別人嗎？」

山姆搖搖頭，卻還是起身去開門。巴奇站在史蒂夫身後，用手臂環住他。他的下巴擱在正在吃著馬芬的史蒂夫肩膀上。

看見克林特站在門後，巴奇愣住了。他放開史蒂夫，大聲地說：「克林特？」

克林特穿了一件西裝外套，但上面灑了什麼白色的東西。他走了進去，山姆指著他。

「這位就是那個克林特？」

「世上絕無僅有。」克林特答道，臉上掛著大大的笑容。

「很高興終於見到神奇男子。」

「神奇男子？」坐在客廳裡的瑪莉亞問。

巴奇站到史蒂夫身邊。「克林特，你來這裡幹嘛！」

「我跟你說，有個嬰兒在飛機上吐了我一身——」

巴奇當下就知曉他有所隱瞞。他開始轉移話題便是這個意思。

「我才不管那個嬰兒，克林特——」

「可是，巴奇，我還沒⋯⋯」

巴奇將手臂抱在胸前。見他沒把話說完，他瞇眼看著他。「你想說什麼？」

克林特的目光越過巴奇身後，定定注視著。巴奇回頭一看，是手上拿著啤酒的小娜。

如果表情可以殺人的話。

史蒂夫站靠近巴奇。「他們終於見面了。」他小聲地說。

巴奇也小聲說話：「這是他們第二次見面。」

「嗯，我知道。我的意思是在他們可愛的追求過程之後。」

巴奇蹙眉不解。「可愛？」

四周安靜無聲，氣氛緊繃。想著可以減輕傷害，巴奇正打算為他的朋友干預之際，所有啤酒不知怎的，全都無聲無息地消失不見，只見小娜越過他們，往克林特的方向飛踢。

這並不正常。簡直像一部電影。

一切發生得太快了，但巴奇記得小娜有力的飛踢幾乎踢到克林特的下顎。可是後者，他那個笨拙的朋友，竟然完美避開，頗有專業架勢。

突然間，他們好像正在親眼目睹兩個武術高手交換拳腳。

她揮拳飛踢，克林特阻擋的速度之快，看得巴奇眼花撩亂。史蒂夫和山姆試圖勸架卻毫無辦法。

巴奇簡直目眩神迷。克林特是從什麼時候開始懂得⋯⋯打架的？

小娜跳了起來，穿著黑色緊身褲的腿掐住克林特，將他扳倒在地，他們才停下來。

「小娜，我的老天爺！」史蒂夫跑過去想到把她拉開，克林特此時翻轉身體，以相當神奇的動作將自己從小娜的箝制中脫身。

另一方面，小娜則往後翻了兩個跟斗才落地，那個姿勢讓巴奇想起電影裡的忍者。

屋內鴉雀無聲，連一根針落地的聲音都聽得見。巴奇看著克林特和小娜，並將史蒂夫從他們之間拉開。

站在山姆身後的瑪莉亞驚訝得用手捂住嘴巴，而山姆則是對他們怒瞪。

巴奇發現小娜維持姿勢，怒視克林特。他的朋友站直身體，鬆開領帶，把外套扔到一旁去。

那張該死的臉上還有一個得意的笑容。

巴奇正打算對他嚴刑拷問的時候，克林特說話了，眼睛看著小娜。

「原來是妳。」

「我很驚訝你竟然有足夠的聰明才智發現。」小娜用低沈的聲音慢條斯理地說。

克林特點點頭。「很高興終於見到妳⋯⋯寡婦。」

_搞什麼⋯⋯_

他們全都回頭看著她。只見她站了起來，笑容詭譎。

「你也是⋯⋯鷹眼。」

_等等，什麼？_

巴奇之前聽過那個名字。那是史塔克給克林特的綽號。

他站在他們之間，手指指著克林特。巴奇簡直怒不可抑。「好，這他媽的是怎麼回事？」


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我不得不把這一章拆成兩半。你應該看得出來⋯⋯真的很長。
> 
> 這一章早在我開始寫這篇文之前就已經有了輪廓。希望你喜歡。喔，關於⋯⋯政府的事物，我。
> 
> 所有錯誤都是我。

「克林特？」巴奇不耐地問。

他的朋友根本沒在看他。巴奇於是向他靠近，站在他的面前。面對面。

克林特似乎此時才回到現實，臉上的表情突然轉為驚恐。「巴奇！」

「是我。」巴奇點點頭。「剛剛他媽的是什麼？到底是怎麼回事？」

克林特舉起雙手答道：「巴奇，我可以解釋——」

「你最好給我解釋清楚。」巴奇咬牙切齒地說。

無視在場的人，巴奇用金屬手抓住克林特的手臂，防止他有任何逃脫的機會，然後把他拖出去，回到他的住處。

他甚至沒有把住家的門關上，一直把克林特拖到客廳中央。放開對方的時候，他往後站幾步，完全不知如何是好。

他將手臂交疊胸前，克制想要掐住克林特的衝動。過了幾秒，他感覺到史蒂夫來到他的住處。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫開口道。

巴奇看也不看史蒂夫，只是搖頭。

「不行。他得從實招來。現在。」

克林特在他們之間看來看去，然後在沙發的把手上坐了下來，雙手放在大腿上。他抬頭看的時候，巴奇在他的眼裡看見了懇求。

巴奇嚇到了。

到底發生什麼事了？整件事可能比他原先想的還要嚴重。

「我只是想讓你知道，」克林特肅穆地說。「這是在我們重逢之前發生的。」

巴奇蹙眉。他舉起一隻手。「請告訴我不是在我們唸書的時候。」

克林特搖搖頭，絕望地嘆了一口氣。那樣的表情在他身上是陌生的。巴奇的心因驚恐而下墜。

清了清喉嚨，克林特開口道：「我畢業之前⋯⋯那時候你已經畢業搬到洛杉磯了，我被徵召了。」

「徵召？」巴奇蹙眉。

「沒錯。」克林特開始挑指甲周圍的死皮。「被政府徵召。」

巴奇側著頭，反覆在腦子裡重播他的話。他看了看史蒂夫，又回頭看特林特。

「我就配合你一下，克林特。他們為什麼會選上你呢？」

「巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂夫懇求道，一隻手放在巴奇的後腰。

「不，史蒂夫。我想知道。」他的語氣冷峻。

克林特抬頭。「你記得我的射箭課，還有我——」

「你是說他們要一名弓箭手？」巴奇不可思義地問。

「不是，你就⋯⋯」克林特看起很沮喪，這還第一次。「你就讓我好好解釋，好嗎？」

巴奇感覺到史蒂夫的手搓揉他的背，還從櫃枱拿了一張高腳凳要巴奇坐下。巴奇順從照做，史蒂夫也在另一張高腳凳坐了下來。

「他們覺得我有⋯⋯技術。」克林特的聲音聽來遙遠。「長話短說，我成了狙擊手，加入了特別部隊的搜救小組⋯⋯那是一支精英部隊。」

巴奇用雙手擦過自己的臉。他的腦子正以每秒一英里的數度轉動。他無法理解自己剛剛聽見的話。

「我是因此得到『鷹眼』這個名字的。」克林特坦言，目光堅定地看著巴奇。

那個名字讓巴奇想起了什麼。他猛地抬頭，嘴隨著湧起的記憶張開。「史塔克。他是那樣叫你的。他怎麼會知道？」

克林特嘆了一口氣繼續道：「很多年前，記得新聞一直在報導嗎？東尼・史塔克在販賣史塔克武器的時候被綁架了？」

「我記得那件事。」史蒂夫小聲打岔。

巴奇看了看他，又回頭看克林特。他的朋友點點頭，證實了巴奇的直覺。前陣子，他的直覺告訴他那兩個人之間必定有什麼過去。

「是我把他救出來的。應該說是部分隊員，但我是唯一生還的人。東尼當時和我在一起。」

巴奇沈默了一秒鐘，隨即不可置信地搖搖頭。他這輩子絕對沒有想過克林特——笨手笨腳的克林特——會是那種對抗恐怖份子的人。

「所以他才說他欠你。我的手臂⋯⋯這隻手臂⋯⋯」

「巴奇。」克林特乞求道。「我救了他一命。他非常感激，一直想說服我替他工作，還給我很多錢，可是我都拒絕了。後來你出了車禍，我想這是我唯一次可以接受他的提議。我打電話給他，請他幫忙。那是我的報酬。」

巴奇看著他，又因些微的不好意思而低下頭。他感覺到史蒂夫原本搓揉他後背的手，現在繞住他的肩膀。

「我需要你謹慎回答下一個問題，克林特。」巴奇以更嚴肅的語氣說。

「好。」

「你還有在⋯⋯」巴奇的手略略揮了一圈。「那樣工作嗎？」

「沒有。我早在我們重逢之前就已經辭職了。你還記得我向你找工作的時候嗎？我當時已經失業了很久。我只是想做什麼都好。」

巴奇撇開目光，迷失在記憶裡。「這倒解釋了你好到嚇死人的工作能力。」

「坦白說，我現在還是會找以前的老同事幫忙。」克林特坦承，笑容得意。

看見巴奇目瞪口呆地看著他，克林特清清喉嚨。「就一些簡單的事⋯⋯比如，」他指了指史蒂夫。「那天替他訂機位。」

「那是你？」史蒂夫詫異地問。

「嗯嗯。」

「那史蒂夫的朋友又是怎麼牽扯進來？」巴奇不耐煩地問，對整件事不知作何想法。

「請不要跟我說她是你的目標之一？」史蒂夫害怕地小聲問。

克林特輕輕地笑了出來，雙手攥緊。巴奇第一次意識到那雙手可能取過人命。

他的心臟在胸口劇烈跳動。

「她人稱寡婦，在叛變之前是一名俄羅斯特務。她背叛了政府，向美國要求政治庇護。因為她曾經協助過一些⋯⋯案子，我們的政府也同意了。」

「老天爺。」史蒂夫低聲地說，癱在巴奇身邊。史蒂夫的反應讓巴奇意識到他們倆是同在一條船上。

他們其實並不真正地了解他們的朋友。

克林特抓了抓頭，發出一陣長嘆。「可是想也知道她的祖國有人想要她的命。我們⋯⋯我們部門主動提出給予保護，卻被她拒絕了。她並不信任任何人。我⋯⋯也不怪她。現在也是。她經歷了那麼多⋯⋯」

巴奇和史蒂夫不發一語，仔細聽他說的一字一句。

克林特用手梳過頭髮。「我對她的個案很感興趣，於是開始追蹤。沒有人知道。我是獨立行事。我研究了所有關於她的技巧和方法——」

「等一下。所以你知道她長什麼樣子？可是你一直假裝不知道——」

「沒有人知道她真正的長相。她從不留下任何線索。就連那些我違法借來的文件都沒她的照片。我只找到一些模糊的影像。」

「後來呢？」

克林特嘆道：「後來有一天晚上，我知道她被鎖定為目標，所以決定跟蹤她。可是她誤以為我跟對方同夥，對我展開攻擊。我當然反擊，後來⋯⋯長話短說，我在衝突中替她擋了一槍。她殺了那個王八蛋，留下我在那裡流血。那時候三更半夜，我在一家空蕩蕩的餐廳裡，以為只有自己一個人，可是她回來了。我只記得紅色長髮，綠色眼睛。她解開面具的時候，我已經神志不清了。我不記得⋯⋯」克林特的表情遙遠又痛苦。他把持住自己，又繼續道：「她替我包紮傷口，叫了救護車。」

克林特輕聲笑了笑，巴奇皺眉不解。

「我跟那個殺手對幹的時候，自動點唱機開始播放一首歌。我不確定是點唱機還是我自己的幻想，可是山塔納的《Smooth》正在播放。」

「我的天。」史蒂夫恍然大悟地說。「所以你才要確定我有錄下你唱這首歌，然後傳給她。」

「你記得我見到她的那一天嗎，巴奇？在走廊上？我當時無法確定是不是她，所以她離開之，我整個人呆住了。我覺得她好像認識我。我是過了幾秒之後才意識到我或許終於找到她了。」

「天啊⋯⋯」史蒂夫小聲地說。「我們怎麼會沒注意到呢？我和她是那麼多年的朋友。」

「同是天涯淪落人。」巴奇說道，眼睛冷冷地瞪著克林特。

克林特用手擦了擦臉，巴奇坐直身體。「如今你找到她了，然後呢？你打算告發她還是——」

他冷笑道：「當然不是。這麼多年來，我一直想找到她。即使在替你工作的期間，巴奇，我還是不停地尋找。」

「可是為什麼？我還是不明——」

「我愛她。」

巴奇和史蒂夫瞠目結舌。克林特說得如此輕鬆自然，巴奇開始懷疑他的朋友是不是哪裡出問題了。

搓著額頭，巴奇問道：「你怎麼可能愛上她？」

「巴奇，別這樣。」史蒂夫驚訝地看著他說。

「什麼樣，史蒂夫？我只是在問該問的問題。」

「我就是愛上她了。自從她救了我之後，我一直無法停止想她。甚至可能早在那件事之前。」

巴奇呻吟了一聲，又苦笑道：「我的天。你就這樣要我們相信你？」

「我相信啊。」史蒂夫說道，依舊以責備的表情看著巴奇。

「喔？那對方呢，嗯？」

克林特不滿地站了起來。「巴奇！你就給我閉嘴！」

沈默半晌之後，克林特嘆了一口氣，對史帝夫說：「你可以暫時離開一下嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭。巴奇實在不想他離開。「我去看看她⋯⋯山姆正在跟她說話。希望她會跟我談談⋯⋯如果她沒扭斷我的脖子的話。」他用手輕撫巴奇的後脖子。

巴奇吞嚥了一下，對他點點頭，微笑目送他離開。過了幾秒，他轉身面對克林特。

「你為什麼不讓他留下來？還有什麼好說的？」

「別這麼刁難人，巴奇。我只是想更自在說話。」克林特站起來向他走去，卻在半路停下腳步。

他舉起雙手。「我知道你還在生我的氣——」

「我當然生氣。你怎麼可以——」

「那是過去的事了。在我們重逢之前的很久很久以前，你這蠢蛋！」

「可是⋯⋯我們在彼此的生命裡已經這麼多年了。你甚至沒有⋯⋯天殺的，克林特。」巴奇失望地搖頭。

「告訴我，巴奇。」克林特走過來站在他面前。「我如果告訴你的話，會有什麼差別？」

巴奇將手臂往空中拋舉。「當然會有大大的差別！」

克林特把手臂抱在胸前，目光直視巴奇。「什麼差別？到底會有什麼差別？你不會聘請我嗎？」

自己的朋友在如此近距離連珠砲似的對他拋出那些問題，巴奇不曉得自己現在是什麼情緒或如何表達自己。

「我還是克林特・巴頓。還是大學時期你叫的那個笨手笨腳的克林特。我沒變，也不會變。」

巴奇看著他，小聲地說：「對，而且你還殺過人。」

「我殺的是壞人。」

安靜的氛圍顯得僵持。克林特垮下肩膀，認命地用雙手擦了擦臉。「我只是想說⋯⋯你不應該憑我的過去評斷我，或影響我們之間的關係。我知道。我知道你現在很生我的氣，可是我的過去不應該影響到你。」

「那一開始為什麼要隱瞞呢？你覺得我不值得信任嗎？」

「因為我他媽的想忘記那些事！」克林特大聲嚷道，巴奇稍微往後一些。他從沒見過他的朋友如此憤怒。

他們兩人同時嘆氣，短暫的目光接觸後，克林特清了清喉嚨，整理好襯衫和袖扣。

「我該走了。我明天再過來。」克林特以尋常的語氣說道，彷彿他剛剛並未透露那個石破天驚的真相。

但他一動也不動。巴奇也是。

克林特抿了抿唇，雙手捋過頭髮。「我接下來要說一些我其實並不想說的話，而且我並沒有惡意。」

巴奇吞嚥了一下，做好最壞的準備。

「我要你好好想一下，換作是你，你會怎麼想。」

巴奇冷笑一聲。「我絕對不會對你隱瞞任何事。」

「我指的是假如史蒂夫知道了你的事。」

巴奇覺得被澆了一盆冷水。他的心跳漸緩，可能停止跳動了。他無法呼吸，四肢無法動彈。

克林特的臉上寫滿懊悔。「你現在明白我的意思嗎？」

未待巴奇回應，他只是走出公寓，慢慢把門帶上。

巴奇因憤怒而全身發抖，但大部分是恐懼。淚水即將奪眶，他嚇了一跳。

他坐在光線黯淡的空間裡，思考剛剛發生的事。原本開心美好的一天最後演變成一場災難，一場惡夢。

「嘿。」走進屋裡的史蒂夫輕聲地說。

巴奇沒有抬頭，還在苦苦思索克林特所說的話。他感覺下巴被溫柔觸碰。

史蒂夫抬起他的下巴，溫柔的眼睛看著他。「嘿。」

巴奇只是痛苦地大聲吸了一口氣，將頭靠在史蒂夫結實的胸膛上。史蒂夫一隻手捧著他的後脖子，另一隻手梳過他的頭髮。巴奇感覺一個親吻落在頭頂上，史蒂夫把自己的臉擱在那裡。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫輕柔地問。

「我不曉得。」

他抬起頭看著史蒂夫。「我只是⋯⋯好累。對這一切覺得好累。」

他指的並不是他和克林特的關係。

史蒂夫點點頭，將他拉起來。

「幹嘛？」巴奇難過地問。

「時候不早了，而且你需要睡覺。」

「睡覺並不是我目前最重要的事。」

「先睡一覺，明天再想。」

「史蒂夫，我不可以就——」

「還有改天。」

當他站起來，拖著腳步的時候，發生一聲巨響。來自外頭。在走廊上。

他和史蒂夫停下腳步。史蒂夫抬起眉毛，大感不解。

他走到巴奇的大門，打開一看，當場愣住。巴奇直接撞向他的後背。

「啊呦！史蒂夫，你為什麼——」

他把史蒂夫推到一旁，一看便明白，因為他也愣住了。

「這是⋯⋯你也跟我一樣看見了？」他疑惑地問道。

「嗯嗯。」

外頭，在史蒂夫住處的大門旁邊，克林特把小娜推到牆上，她的腿環住他的腰，而他的雙手則抱住她的大腿。他的嘴巴貪婪地侵食她的唇，而她的手臂圈著他的脖子，手指正抓著他短短的金髮。

兩人開始在牆上磨蹭呻吟的時候，巴奇把史蒂夫拉回屋內，把門鎖上。說他很困惑是保守說法。

「我得傳個簡訊給山姆。」史蒂夫掏出手機說道。

「為什麼？」

「他得在鄰居們聽見之前把他們從走廊上帶走。」

巴奇正要反駁的時候，他們聽見好大一聲的呻吟。過了幾秒，他們聽見山姆大聲責備的聲音。巴奇嘆了一口氣，一屁股坐在沙發上。史蒂夫用手捋過頭髮，重重地在他身邊坐下。

「剛剛他媽的是怎麼回事？」巴奇幾乎是在輕聲細語。

史蒂夫笑了笑，把頭靠在他的肩膀上。巴奇發出一陣大聲地長嘆。他的腦袋對剛剛那些被揭露的真相仍無法理解。

「嘿。」史蒂夫在他耳畔低語。

「嗯？」

他回過頭的時候，史蒂夫把下巴擱在巴奇的肩膀上。「不要想太多。」

巴奇眉頭深鎖，看著前方。「我簡直不敢相信他。克林特根本是另一個人，我怎麼能不生氣呢？」

「他還是同一個人。」

「你也看見剛剛發生的事了，對不對？」巴奇轉過頭，將手肘靠在大腿上，回頭看了一眼表情平靜的史蒂夫。「我以前都叫他笨手笨腳的克林特。我今晚看見的那個傢伙根本是個忍者還是什麼的。」

史蒂夫不發一語，巴奇用雙手抱住自己的頭。史蒂夫的手輕撫他的後背，巴奇這時說：「你有沒有想過，自以為很了解的人最後跟你想的完全不一樣？」

史蒂夫挨近他身邊，想要蹭蹭他的脖子。「他還是同一個人。他是你朋友。」

巴奇輕輕地把他從自己的肩膀上甩開，呼了一口氣，往後靠坐。「你不明白。」

「什麼？那是他的過去。他顯然不想提起，所以才對你隱瞞。」

巴奇咬了咬下唇，感覺史蒂夫的手捏緊他的手。

這是他的機會，是他試水溫的時機。他清了清喉嚨，另一隻手掌在大腿上磨擦。

「萬一⋯⋯萬一你發現山姆並不是他說的那樣呢？」

「巴奇——」

「我是認真的。」他轉頭看著他，表情嚴肅，等他答覆。「萬一他其實是個間諜或職業殺手呢？」

「你是說像小娜那樣？」

「不是。」巴奇強調道：「山姆。」

比起其他朋友，山姆和史蒂夫更親近。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，親切地看著他。「首先，克林特從來就不是一個壞人。拜託，他並不是一名殺手。他是替好人做事。然後他離開了。」

「你沒回答我的問題。」

「我正要說。」史蒂夫微笑答道。「如果山姆是另一個人，我會很震驚，可是我會⋯⋯聽他解釋。去了解。萬一沒辦法，我會試著這麼做。但是到頭來，他是我的朋友。我和他一起住了那麼多年。我們做了一輩子的朋友，我不可能不知道他是怎麼樣的人。就好像你和克林特互相了解那樣。」

「顯然並不是。」

「但山姆如果是一個殺人兇手⋯⋯我會做的第一件事，是要瑪莉亞趕快跑。越快越好！」

雖不情願，巴奇還是笑了出來。他搖搖頭，靠向以一個溫暖的側擁迎接他的史蒂夫。後者嗯了一聲，在他的太陽穴烙下一個溫柔的吻。

巴奇仍在思考史蒂夫的答案，他低聲地問：「所以你會原諒他？」

「當然。是他幫我拿到機票的。」

巴奇用手肘微微推了他一下。「不是，我是指山姆。」

「嗯，我會。」

巴奇點頭嘆息。他也許不用擔心史蒂夫對他的身份、他的過去會作何反應。

「來吧。」史蒂夫站了起來，將巴奇從沙發上拉起來。

「去哪裡？」

「睡覺。」

巴奇哀了一聲。「齁。我沒辦法。我跟你說，外頭剛剛發生的事讓我精神受創。」

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，往臥室倒著走。無能為力的巴奇只得跟隨，因為他的手仍被史帝夫握著。

「我們就同意他們是天註定的吧。」史蒂夫挑動雙眉。

巴奇一臉噁心的表情，還微微發顫，讓史帝夫輕輕笑了出來。「史上最詭異的關係！」

「你一點也不浪漫啊你！」說著，史蒂夫脫掉自己的鞋子，並要求巴奇照做。

「我不是怪咖，好嗎？那兩個好像⋯⋯」巴奇站在那裡，努力了解克林特和小娜之間的⋯⋯「愛」。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，示意他躺下來。他聽從照做。「就替他們高興吧。我們能做的也就這麼多了。我自己會和小娜聊聊。我想知道克林特是怎麼擄獲她的芳心。」

「就是啊！小娜幾個月前還因為我是克林特的朋友差點殺了我。」

史蒂夫依偎在他身後，手臂環抱巴奇的腰。他把臉埋在巴奇的脖子後面，小聲地說：「別擔心。我會永遠保護你的。」

這倒讓巴奇莞爾。他抱住史蒂夫的手臂。「是喔？」

「直到世界的盡頭。」

他說那句話的語氣讓巴奇的心跳止住一秒。那個承諾包含了什麼。一個坦承。

他想史蒂夫當下也意識到了。

他們如今無法回頭了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇醒來的時候，有人正在用力敲他家的門。他喃喃抱怨，轉身只見床是空的。他拿起電話，發現時間將近清晨六點。

奇怪的是，他一夜好眠。

「呃！」

他一坐起來即發現盛著早餐的托盤已經擺好了。他開心地笑著低喃：「這傢伙⋯⋯」

敲門聲又響起。他眉頭一蹙，聽見克林特的聲音。

「巴奇，快開門。我知道你在裡面。」

他臉上的笑容變成怒容。他打算不出聲，就讓克林特站在門外，直到離開為止。可是看著用心製作的早餐，他想起了史蒂夫。想起他對友情的看法。

「幹。」他說道。「來了，你這王八蛋！」

巴奇抓了一片烤土司，一邊咀嚼一邊走去開門。迎面是神清氣爽的克林特。與昨天解釋過去的那個人大相徑庭。

「終於！」克林特說著，與他擦身，走進屋裡。

巴奇吞下一口麵包，把門關上。轉過身的時候，他忍不住說：「你可以用你那些密技進來的。」

他知道這招很賤，但他無法隱藏內心想要挖苦、傷害和抗拒的衝動。抗拒接受這件事。

克林特訕笑，對他搖搖頭。「我知道你在幹嘛。沒用的。永遠都沒用。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣，走到沙發上坐下來，兩腿擱在茶几上，繼續咀嚼吐司。他想表現得對他的朋友毫不在乎，莫不關心。

他從眼角瞥見克林特到廚房去煮咖啡，彷彿昨天的事不曾發生過。巴奇不爽地把吐司吃完。他拍掉麵包屑，將手臂抱在胸前。等待。他以為他是在懲罰克林特，現在他開始覺得事實相反的。

咖啡的香氣飄散整個空間，克林特突然出現在他面前，坐在茶几上，一隻手搭在巴奇的腿上。

「嘿，我想我會在這裡待一陣子。我是指克里夫蘭。」說完，克林特很討人厭地大聲喝咖啡，眼睛與巴奇對視。

巴奇實在不相信他，然後他注意到克林特的脖子。他一臉噁心，踢開克林特的手，解放自己的腿。「我的老天爺！你至少遮一下吧。天啊！」

「什麼？這些？」克林特摸了摸自己的脖子和鎖骨。「我會驕傲地展示它們的。」

如果表情可以殺人的話，克林特會當下掛點。巴奇移開目光。克林特翻了個白眼。「少在那裡假裝你身上沒有。史蒂夫看起來很像那種人。」

巴奇刷地臉紅，踢了克林特下體一腳。他的朋友痛得彎腰，大聲呻吟。

然後，克林特的下巴掉了下來。「不會吧！」

「幹嘛？」巴奇試圖迴避他的目光，但最終還是放棄，眼睛瞪著他。「克林特？」

「你們還沒上床？」

巴奇又踢了他一腳。「提到史蒂夫的時候，請不要那樣說話。」

克林特發出當天的第二個呻吟。「好啦，可是真的假的？我以為你們已經像兔子那樣每天輒在一起。」

巴奇聳聳肩，撇過頭去，手臂交疊胸前。

「喔，天啊⋯⋯」克林特小聲地說，臉上是恍然大悟的表情。

巴奇揚起聲音。「幹嘛？」

「你愛上他了。」

「別鬧了。我們才剛在一起。我們在約會。」巴奇用手捋了兩次頭髮才回頭看克林特。對方那個蠢樣子讓他蹙眉。

「我從來沒想過會有這一天。」克林特得意地表示。

「閉嘴啦！你又是怎麼回事，你和——我不喜歡你這個樣子。」

由於不知如何是好，他邁步走去廚房煮咖啡。

「什麼樣子，巴奇？」

他轉過身，手裡拿著一匙咖啡粉。「這個樣子！」

「你是說墜入愛河啊啊啊！」克林特坐在凳子上，聲音昂揚地說。

巴奇翻了個白眼，裝好咖啡壺，打開開關，咖啡開始汨汨作響。他轉身看見克林特對他擠眉弄眼。

「你和你那個小娜真噁心。詭異又變態。」

「誒誒誒！至少我們並不害怕。」

這倒讓巴奇頓了一下，放棄反駁。他低頭看著自己佈滿咖啡粉的手指。他咬了咬嘴唇，想著對方說的沒錯。他的確在害怕。但那不一樣。

「你說的沒錯。」巴奇點點頭，眼睛仍垂著，目光嚴酷。「我是膽小鬼。」

「巴奇，我不是那個——」

「我會跟他說的。很快。我一定要。我不可以⋯⋯感覺好像⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」巴奇開始呼吸急促，喘不過氣，覺得胸口收緊，不讓空氣進入肺部。空氣不夠。

他雙手緊緊抓住櫃檯，突然感覺雙手被握住。強而有力地被握著。他回頭一看，是克林特。

_沒錯，克林特。我的朋友。_

「巴奇。呼吸，好嗎？你的恐慌症發作了——」

「我沒有。」巴奇咬牙強調。他的呼吸越來越急促，但他堅持住。他可以控制的。不會再發生了。他已經不同以往。

「你確定？」克林特站了起來，繞過櫃檯，輕撫巴奇的背。「嘿，我在這裡。」

巴奇從他身邊移開，深深吐出一口氣。他連續吸吐兩次，才轉身去處理他的咖啡。

「不行！」克林特將咖啡從他手上拿開。他覺得自己兩腿一攤，坐在廚房冰冷的地板上。克林特就在他面前。他覺得有手捧著他的臉。

「來，巴奇。跟我重複一次，好嗎？」

他點點頭，覺得腦袋開始有些清晰，然而。他的思緒並不在他的腦子裡。他的肺出賣了他。

「我沒事。我很好。我在家裡，克林特和我一起。」

巴奇點點頭，所幸他的舌頭這次並沒有辜負他。他的朋友。克林特會讓一切沒事的。他只是需要跟著重複一次。

「我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好。我⋯⋯」

「好。很好。我很好。」

「我很好。我在家裡。」巴奇重複道。他閉上眼睛，又迅速張開，因為克林特要他這麼做。

「目光接觸，記得嗎？繼續說。」

他們花了五分鐘重複同樣的話，一直到十分鐘後，他開始對周遭環境有所覺察。在他旁邊的櫃檯。冰冷的地板。克林特昂貴的褲子、襪子和鞋子。Florsheim？他一直很喜歡這品牌。

然後是克林特令人寬慰的臉。

「好了。你回來了。」

「嗯。」巴奇把克林特的手從他臉上移開，一如往常覺得難為情。一如過去。

他撇過頭，倚靠在櫃檯的大理石底座上。他盤腿而坐，深深呼吸。他連續吸吐三次之後，感覺到克林特坐在他對面，一隻手扶著他的膝蓋。

「你沒事吧！」

巴奇點點頭。

「不行，我得聽見你的回答，小巴。」

「是，我沒事。」他大聲回答，隨即嘆了一口氣，用雙手擦過自己的臉。「對不起。沒事，我沒事了。謝謝你。」

他們如此這般沈默了五分鐘，克林特才捏了捏他的膝蓋。「要我⋯⋯要我打電話給史蒂夫嗎？」

巴奇驚恐地撐大眼睛，立刻搖頭。「不，不要。」

「好。好。我以為你會想要他在身邊。」

「然後說什麼？我的恐慌症發作了，因為我想跟你說⋯⋯跟你說⋯⋯」

「好。我們不需要聊這件事。現在不用。如果你聽我的話，永遠都不用。」

巴奇一隻手遮住自己的臉，另一隻手握住克林特的手。他的朋友拍拍他的手，站了起來。巴奇聽得見他的動作。「我替你泡無咖啡因綠茶。接下來三天，不准你喝咖啡，懂嗎？」

巴奇點點頭。一分鐘後，他站了起來，疲累地走回到沙發上躺下，手臂枕在頭下。克林特拿著杯子走到他面前，要他起身的時候，巴奇不情不願地照辦。

「我會跟他說的。」巴奇對著杯子坦言。

「我的天。我們又回到這個話題了！」

「對，我們非提不可。看看你對我隱瞞實情的結果。」

克林特把手臂高舉空中。「那根本不一樣。」

「怎麼不一樣？」巴奇幾乎是用喊的。

「因為史蒂夫不是王八蛋。」說完，克林特挑了挑眉毛，顯然想緩和氣氛。

巴奇實在很想踢他下體，可是他四肢無力。「去你的。」

「老實說，我本來就想跟你說的，因為那是我可以讓小娜明白的唯一方法。可是她一看見我——」

「她差點用她的大腿宰了你。」回想當時的場景，巴奇不禁顫抖。

「但還是有所不同。我的過去跟政府、特別部隊還有其它亂七八糟的事有關。你的卻無害。你是個演員。不對，我換一下措辭。」他說道。見巴奇想打岔，他抬起一隻手。「曾經是個演員。你不再接角色，也已經準備接下來的日子要當無業遊民。」

「我覺得你的意思是，我的過去很荒唐，而你的卻不是。」巴奇對他皺眉，一臉不滿。

_我為什麼還跟這傢伙做朋友？_

克林特搖搖頭。「我如果沒愛上小娜的話，我是絕對不會跟你說的。沒必要。就像你也沒必要告訴史蒂夫。」

「我想讓這一切⋯⋯」巴奇的手揮來揮去，尚不確定他和史蒂夫之間有沒有未來。「有一個誠實的開始。再說，」他抬頭看著克林特，瞇著眼睛說：「你為什麼那麼堅持我不要說？你覺得會有反效果，對吧！我就知道。」

「不是。我只是覺得沒必要。明明一帆風順，何必無風起浪呢？」

「所以史蒂夫會抓狂。」

「你們兩個是這樣認識的，就保持這個樣子。對他隱瞞你的過去無傷大雅，除非你打算回好萊塢，那又是另一回事。」

巴奇揉揉自己的額頭。聊這件事讓他開始覺得好累。

「我不曉得⋯⋯可是我傾向坦白。越快越好。我不曉得⋯⋯」

克林特抿抿唇。「好。可是你一定要好好思考。不用現在作決定。今天就好好放鬆一下。」

巴奇突然震了一下。「天啊⋯⋯她知道嗎？」

「誰？」克林特防禦性地問。

「你的⋯⋯小娜。」

「你忘了我和她幾乎是旗鼓相當。」

巴奇激動地指著他臉。「我會處理這件事，你這蠢蛋！」

克林特一陣狂笑。

「你以為像她這種等級的前特務會去追蹤一個電影明星的八卦。」

巴奇放鬆了一些。他的話不無道理。

克林特舉起一隻手。「我改一下剛剛說的⋯⋯一個半過氣的電影明星。」

巴奇向他比了個中指，卻還是哈哈大笑。

克林特的表情轉為柔和。「再說，她沒提到你，也沒暗示什麼。不管她是不是已經知道，你不用擔心她會揭穿你。」

巴奇深深吸了一口氣。「真的？」

克林特點點頭。「絕對。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

**明晚聚會。在佩姬酒吧。**

巴奇把手機放回口袋裡，站了起來。

「你在幹嘛？我快好了⋯⋯」史蒂夫用手背擦拭額頭，幾乎是在嘟囔。

他的額頭上那塊綠色印漬讓巴奇笑了。「剛剛收到克林特的簡訊。他說要聚一下。所有人。明天晚上在佩姬酒吧。」

「喔。」史蒂夫揪著眉毛注視帆布。他還在努力完成巴奇的畫像。

「嗯。」巴奇小聲低喃，從後面擁抱史蒂夫，把臉埋在他的頸窩裡。這才是他想做的事。跟這個大男孩抱抱。

「巴奇？」

「嗯？」

「我想坦承一件事。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

巴奇愣了一下卻沒鬆開手，反而在史蒂夫的腰際收緊。他閉上眼睛。「什麼事？」

史蒂夫放下畫筆，用旁邊的抹布把手擦乾淨。他轉身將手臂搭在巴奇的肩上，輕輕鼓勵他靠過來。巴奇靠得更近，但他的眼睛無法應付即將發生的事。於是，他閉上雙眼，感覺到史蒂夫的額頭抵著自己的額頭。

「那是我的提意。」

巴奇笑了一聲。「我的天。就是這件事？」

史蒂夫蹙眉。「不然你以為我要說什麼？」

巴奇揉揉後腦勺。「沒什麼。」

史蒂夫把手臂環在巴奇的肩膀上，輕啄他的臉頰。「我想說既然我們所有的朋友都在這裡，聚一下蠻好的。終於。而且他們都很快樂。」

「你憑什麼以為我想見到克林特？」巴奇問道，聲音冷淡。

史蒂夫的指尖正在他的後脖子描繪什麼，巴奇微微顫抖。

「因為我知道你們兩個今天早上見面和解了。」史蒂夫輕聲回答，眼睛閃爍笑意。

巴奇閉上眼睛，抬頭呻吟了一聲。「呃！他是不是什麼都跟你說啊！這個人是怎麼回事？」

「別亂下判斷。是我打電話給他的。」

巴奇皺眉。「你打電話給他？」

「嗯。」史蒂夫不安地笑了笑。他垂下手臂，撇過頭去，雙手擰著七彩的抹布。「我很擔心你。」

巴奇只是帶著些許的疑惑注視著他。「你不用替我擔心。」

史蒂夫偷偷瞄了他一眼。「我知道。」隨即小聲補充了一句：「我想這麼做。」

「什麼？」巴奇不確定他聽見的話。

史蒂夫發出一陣輕笑，將帆布收好。「走吧。今天就到此為止，我們到公園去。呃！我需要洗個澡。」

巴奇還在想著克林特的事。他隨著史蒂夫離開畫室，問道：「所以那個王八蛋不是自願來的。」

史蒂夫牽起他的手，兩人開始往公寓的方向走。這個舉動讓巴奇吃了一驚，但他沒把手收回。相反的，他握住那隻強壯的手。

「不是的，巴奇。我打電話給他的時候，他正要去找你。」

_克林特，那個小王八蛋。_

他發現史蒂夫停下腳步，轉身面對他。「我希望你們兩個和好，否則這個聚會就失去意義了。」

「而且會很尷尬。」

「對啊。」史蒂夫大笑道。

巴奇繼續邁步向前。「我們會和好的。我的意思是，我們的關係會永遠不健全。」

史蒂夫用手臂環住他的肩膀，給他一個側擁。「他很愛你，你知道的。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「合他心意的時候。」

史蒂夫吻了吻他的頭側，發出好大的親吻聲。盡管他很努力繼續對這場克林特災難生氣，巴奇還是輕輕笑了出來。

「那你跟小娜呢？」巴奇不曉得他們之間的友情是否生變。

「我們聊過了。」史帝夫踢了一顆小石子，像是深陷思緒之中。「她昨天晚上不想跟我說話，可是我們今天早上聊過了。」

「你對整件事看起來很冷靜？」巴奇大感佩服。

史蒂夫聳聳肩膀，把巴奇的手捧在胸前。「我是有些迷惘和困惑，但不是受傷，這倒沒有。」

「為什麼？」巴奇仔細聆聽他的一字一句。

「這個嘛，我想說⋯⋯我們當朋友的時間並不久。沒我認識山姆那麼久。我有時候覺得她一定是超級人類⋯⋯曾經發生過的一些事⋯⋯而且她從沒告訴我們她住在哪裡⋯⋯我知道她在隱瞞什麼，想說——我和山姆想說給她一些時間。可是今天早上，她跟我說了她的故事。部分故事。她說她還沒準備好分享那些醜陋的部分。」

巴奇很慶幸史蒂夫的反應比他還要鎮定。那表示他有機會⋯⋯假如萬一他透露他的過去。

「她所經歷過的事⋯⋯」史蒂夫突然緊繃，巴奇握緊他的手。「我明白。我明白她什麼都不說的原因。我猜她只是想重新開始⋯⋯」

「你是一個好朋友⋯⋯一個好人。」巴奇輕聲低語。

史蒂夫笑了笑，轉頭看著巴奇。「相信我⋯⋯我還在適應我有個朋友叫『寡婦』，而且她的大腿可以殺人。」

這倒讓巴奇哈哈大笑。

「我只是沒有表現出來。」史蒂夫補充道。

「太忙著畫畫？」巴奇問道，擦拭史蒂夫食指上的一點油彩。

史蒂夫微笑看著他。又是那個表情。那個巴奇仍不解的表情。彷彿他還有許多話要說。

「嗯，是吧。」

他們進入公寓建築的時候，巴奇突然想到什麼。他瞠目結舌看著同樣愣在原地的史蒂夫。「怎麼了，巴奇？」

「我明天晚上會跟小娜共處一室。」

史蒂夫一路笑到他的住處。「放心。我會保護你的。」

「你也看見她如何用大腿掐克林特⋯⋯而且她還 _喜歡_ 克林特！」

史蒂夫親了親他的額頭，還在取笑巴奇的煩惱。

而巴奇怎麼也不明白這有什麼好笑的。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們走進佩姬酒吧的時候，克林特和山姆簡直大失所望。他們差不多在巴奇和史蒂夫一踏進酒吧就顯現不悅，對他們喝倒采，做鬼臉。

巴奇只是轉向史蒂夫，低聲問道：「請不要告訴我他們一拍即合？」

「如出一徹。」史蒂夫的眼睛看著一桌人，揮手說道，另一隻手則擱在巴奇的後腰。

佩姬酒吧客人很多，但仍散發著一股家的溫暖。

讓他大吃一驚的是克林特和小娜坐在一起的樣子。前者靠著牆壁，而小娜差不多是埋在他的臂膀下。她雙腳捲曲，一隻手搭在他的胸前。任何人看了都會以為她害怕他會離開他。

然而，她臉上有一種特別的表情。非常保護的表情。

這樣的畫面讓巴奇大吃一驚。尤其是目睹過那齣忍者動作片之後，每個人都表現得沒事一般。

_是這樣啊。原來這個世界上真有心地善良的人。_

山姆和瑪莉亞已經到了，瑪莉亞和他擁抱打招呼，有那麼一瞬間，他瞥見她臉上的表情。一種同情卻緊張的表情。巴奇不曉得原因⋯⋯他或許還不習慣他有一支金屬手臂吧。

他又看了她一次，確認一下，只見她對他和史蒂夫燦爛地笑著。

史蒂夫坐進小隔間，坐在瑪莉亞旁邊，巴奇則坐在他身邊。

「終於！」克林特大聲喊道，舉起手示意要更多飲料。

巴奇張大眼睛。「你已經喝醉了？」

克林特抱緊小娜，讓她緊緊挨在身邊。「醉在愛河裡啊啊啊。」

巴奇看著小娜，語調平平地說：「我真希望妳上回殺了他。」

小娜蠻不在乎地只是看著他。「跟你們說一下⋯⋯這裡只有我可以把他宰了。你們誰也不準碰他一根寒毛。他是我的。」

當克林特試圖吻她臉頰的時候，小娜維持著與巴奇的目光接觸，用手擠壓克林特的臉，把他推開。

「射飛鏢！」山姆高舉手臂宣布道。

「不要吧！」史蒂夫哀號了一聲，把額頭靠在巴奇的肩膀上。

巴奇輕輕笑了笑，親吻他的頭頂，把臉停留在那裡。他的頭髮聞起來好棒。巴奇閉上眼睛，感受這溫馨的片刻。張開眼睛的時候，他的目光落在小娜、瑪莉亞和克林特身上。

瑪莉亞撇開目光，跳起來跟著山姆走。克林特疼愛地看著他，小娜的表情卻寫著處心積慮。

他清清喉嚨，被過來把他拖走的山姆嚇了一跳。「走吧，你這騙子。你現在跟我同一隊。」

「不行！這樣不公平。」史蒂夫追著他們喊道。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

幾個小時後，巴奇和史蒂夫一起回家，兩人一起在溫馨舒服的沈默中漫步回去。

史蒂夫在巴奇掏出鑰匙之際開口。

「我可以進去一下嗎？」史蒂夫把巴奇拉近身邊問道。

他感覺得到史蒂夫的正面貼在他身後，強忍亟欲脫口而出的呻吟。

「當然可以，傻瓜。」

他打開門走了進去，讓史蒂夫關門。他往客廳走去，才走到一半。史蒂夫的手臂繞住他的腰，把他往後拉。這樣的碰觸讓巴奇發出大聲的嘆息。

史蒂夫吻了吻他的後脖子，把臉依偎在那裡。「我今天晚上玩得很開心。」他輕喃。

巴奇笑了笑，握住圈在他腰際的手臂。他把頭稍稍轉到側邊，以便感覺史蒂夫的臉。「我也是。今天晚上正是我需要的。」

「我覺得好像⋯⋯」史蒂夫頓了頓，把巴奇抱得更緊。

「什麼？」巴奇悄聲問道，一顆心在胸口劇烈跳動。

史蒂夫把他轉過來，捧著他的臉，藍色的眼睛在他的臉上徘徊。巴奇吞了吞口水。他沒想過他們會發展到下一個階段。他覺得自己得先坦白一切。即使完全與克林特的建議相反，他不希望在沒有說明一切之前進行到下一步。

「我只是⋯⋯」史蒂夫垂下眼簾，臉上泛紅。

巴奇微笑笑著用手捋過那頭金髮。史蒂夫輕輕嘆了一聲。他的手臂將巴奇拉得更近，在他的臉頰上留下一個溫柔的親吻。接著一個又一個的親吻佈滿他的臉，逗得巴奇咯咯笑。

「好，雖然⋯⋯雖然我很喜歡這樣⋯⋯」巴奇不停地笑著。「你把我弄得好癢。」

「你是說你怕癢？」

巴奇指著他。「並沒有。」

史蒂夫狐疑地看著他。「嗯，我不怎麼相信你。」

他戲劇化地驚歎道：「我被冒犯了——啊呦！不要！不要！」

巴奇想從史蒂夫狡猾的手和手指掙脫，最後踉踉蹌蹌地往後走，倒臥在沙發上，史蒂夫直接倒在他身上。

那樣的撞擊讓他們同時「啊」了一聲，兩人卻像孩子一樣嘻嘻哈哈笑個不停。巴奇還在咯咯笑的時候，史蒂夫越發沈默，開始定定地注視著他。

巴奇清了清喉嚨。「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫輕撫他的臉頰。「今晚大概⋯⋯大概是我這⋯⋯這麼多年來最開心的一次。」

巴奇抬起一根眉毛，雙手開始上下撫摸史蒂夫的背。「真的？包括克林特喝醉酒在台球桌上跳舞那一段？」

史蒂夫哄然大笑。「是啊。不過就是⋯⋯看見我所有朋友都在那裡。很快樂，生活過得很好。」

巴奇溫柔微笑，稍微抬起頭親吻他。一次、兩次，才又把頭往後靠。

他閉上眼睛，發出一個滿足的嘆息。史蒂夫開始用手指梳過他的髮梢。「嘿，巴奇？」

「嗯？」

「張開眼睛，好不好？」史蒂夫調皮地用鼻子輕蹭他的鼻子。

巴奇張開眼睛，隨即希望自己並沒有這麼做。

史蒂夫正在用那種表情看他。他知道其中蘊藏的多少想說的話。

「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫看著他，又撇過頭去，羞紅了臉。巴奇於是用腳蹭他。「快說。怎麼了？」

「我很快樂。」他輕喃道，低頭向巴奇微笑。巴奇吞嚥了一下，正想說同樣的話，史蒂夫略略移動，捧著巴奇臉，拇指撫著他的臉頰。「你，巴奇・巴恩斯，讓我覺得很快樂。」

有那麼幾秒鐘，巴奇停止呼吸。 _這有可能嗎？_

想到他可能會失去這一切，巴奇無法抑制心中如火山爆發的翻騰情感。

克林特說的也許沒錯。也許根本沒必要透露什麼。

他昂起身體，用力親吻史蒂夫。他吻得粗狂，雙手在史蒂夫的頭和肩膀上遊走。史蒂夫看來是被那樣的力道嚇了一跳，他大聲呻吟，試圖緩和力道，巴奇卻不放手。

拉開距離的時候，他開始親吻史蒂夫的脖子和耳朵，還在耳朵後面熱情噬咬。

「巴奇⋯⋯」

「留下過夜⋯⋯」

「好，好。」史蒂夫向他保證，同時抬起身體重量，以免壓到巴奇。

可是巴奇不覺得他明白其中的意思。他於是把史蒂夫拉過來，熱切低語：「這次不是抱抱。」

史蒂夫這時停了下來，巴奇瞬間覺得害怕。

「呃。」史蒂夫的耳朵已經轉為紅色。「你的意思是⋯⋯」

巴奇坐了起來。「沒錯，除非你——」

史蒂夫將他整個人拉上來，把他吻得喘不過氣。巴奇跟不上他的節奏，把自己的手臂圈在他的脖子上，回應他的吻。

史蒂夫伸手從巴奇的大腿把他抬起來，環在自己的腰際才站起來，彷彿巴奇沒什麼重量。巴奇中斷接吻，收緊在史蒂夫腰間的腿，看著他。

「幹，你好壯！」巴奇低聲說，雙眼急切地在史蒂夫的上半身遊走。「幹！」

然後用力親吻史蒂夫，造成金髮男子用後踉蹌幾步。

他們安全抵達臥室。

巴奇從史蒂夫的唇離開，開始專注在他的脖子上。過了幾秒，他感覺自己被輕輕地放在床上。他不想把腿從對方的腰際鬆開，只是繼續親吻、輕咬史蒂夫的脖子。他有一股想要留下一個吻痕的瘋狂需求。史蒂夫帶著一個印子到處走的想法讓他覺得興奮，讓他吻得更快。

可是，史蒂夫卻將巴奇的手臂從他的脖子上鬆解，並移開纏繞腰間的腿。巴奇的心情有些失落，想著史蒂夫或許改變主意。但史蒂夫驚嘆地看著巴奇，並將他的雙手抬起放在頭頂上。巴奇驚呼一聲。他把巴奇的手壓在上頭。

在巴奇過去那些所謂的一夜風流和感情裡，他是主動的那個。大部份時候。

他發現自己今天晚上很樂意讓別人主導。或許因為對象是史蒂夫的關係，才這整件事令人興奮。

他抬頭想要一個親吻，史蒂夫卻稍微拉遠。他又試了一次、第三次，史蒂夫依然保持一小段距離。

巴奇煩躁地吐出一口氣。「搞什麼嘛！我需要你的嘴唇。」

史蒂夫對他微笑，噘著嘴，眼睛在巴奇的臉上遊走。那是巴奇至今尚未習慣的表情。全然的愛慕之情。

史蒂夫接著放開巴奇的手，用自己的手溫柔地捧住巴奇的臉，這個舉動讓巴奇吞嚥了一下。

「我只是⋯⋯我夢想這一刻好一陣子了⋯⋯我想好好體會每一秒。」

巴奇想問有多久了？從什麼時候開始？但他只是躺在那裡，凝視著史蒂夫蔚藍的眼睛，將一切盡收眼簾。

他的身體放鬆下來，讓自己的雙手慵懶地在史蒂夫的背上移動。史蒂夫這才低下頭親吻他的臉頰，然後停留在那裡，輕蹭巴奇的臉。他心臟簡直抓狂，因期待而急速亂跳。

史蒂夫的唇輕緩移動，在他的臉上落下無數個溫柔的吻，卻避開他的唇。巴奇咬著下唇，萬般期待。史蒂夫這才吻下去，將下唇從巴奇的齒間拉開。他輕輕噬咬，讓巴奇為之瘋狂。巴奇開始把鞋子沿著床緣脫掉。他的雙手往下探，想要把史蒂夫的汗衫脫去。

史蒂夫把他的手推開，讓他哼哼卿卿地咕噥著。但史蒂夫隨即坐了起來，跨坐在巴奇身上。後者無法停止觸碰他，握著夾在自己的腰間的結實大腿。

一個快速動作，史蒂夫的雙手伸到汗衫的下襬，拉起脫掉，扔到一旁去。他解開皮帶，讓其加入汗衫的行列。正要解開牛仔褲的時候，巴奇阻止他。他舔了舔嘴唇，搖搖頭。史蒂夫的臉上出現驚恐的表情，但巴奇對他微笑，讓他心安。

「讓我來。」他在半明半暗的光線中悄聲地說。

巴奇抬起身體，雙手壓住床墊，撐住自己，追逐史蒂夫美好的唇。他們熱情擁吻，停不下來。巴奇聲呻吟，感覺到史蒂夫的手臂抱住他的腰，緊緊擁抱他，另一隻手則捧著他的後腦勺，加深這個吻。他們吻得深情、激烈，有些混亂，兩人開始笨拙又急切地脫去衣物。

「還說什麼，」史蒂夫在親吻之間嘆道：「好好體會。」

巴奇中斷接吻，稍微往後，把史蒂夫往下來。兩人的下體隔著薄薄的布料互碰，他忍不住呻吟。

「快點，史蒂夫。」巴奇一邊喘息一邊吻個不停，直到他停下來，用顫抖的雙手捧著史蒂夫臉。「我要你。在我的身體裡。現在。」

「天啊。」史蒂夫輕呼一聲，把自己的嘴唇壓在巴奇的唇上。

又是一陣混亂的接吻過後，巴奇把用品拿出來，將保險套和潤滑液放在史蒂夫手中。見後者只是握著它們，巴奇拉開距離，伸出一隻手捧住史蒂夫潮紅的側臉。

「怎麼了？有什麼問題嗎？」他粗喘著問道。然後，一顆心往下墜。他倒抽一口氣。「你⋯⋯不想——」

「不，不。我不是那個⋯⋯」史蒂夫親切微笑，微微偏頭溫柔親吻巴奇擱在他臉上的手。兩次。

他低頭看著焦慮地躺在那裡的巴奇，問道：「你確定嗎？」

巴奇咬了咬下唇。這就是了。決定性的一刻。 _這是徵兆嗎？我是不是應該在這個時候停下來坦白？_

「巴奇。」史蒂夫從他的下巴底下問道。

他驚醒過來，發現史蒂夫一直在蹭著他的脖子。肌膚上的溫柔和輕輕的呼吸讓他全身充滿溫暖，還有一種他從未有過的感覺。他不想失去這份感覺。他想品嚐這份感覺。這是真實的。在他上頭的男人讓他感覺他不曾體會過的情緒。那些情緒是他這輩子第一次體驗到。

突然間，巴奇覺得非常踏實。像是一切都處在完美的狀態。

「我在這裡。」他小聲地說。

史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。「我也是。」

巴奇莞爾，把手探進史蒂夫的四角褲，捧著他的屁股。「我注意到了。」

史蒂夫噗哧一聲，才心不在焉地用左手臂圈住巴奇的腰，輕而易舉地把它移到床上。就這樣搬動他。

巴奇驚呼一聲，抓住他的肩膀。「幹。我有沒有說過你很壯？」

「有，你有。」

史蒂夫快速將他們身上其餘衣物脫掉，接下來一整晚好好品味彼此。急切的呼吸交纏，迷失其中。灼熱的吻。迫不急待的身軀和心靈。輕聲細語。歡愉的強烈解放。

在這一切迷亂之中，巴奇意識到史蒂夫或許⋯⋯或許就是他一輩子都在尋覓的。

他或許就是那失落的一角。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝伊莎貝拉讓我翻譯這個作品。故事目前還在連載中，據悉全篇將會在年底完成。  
> 如果發現翻譯有誤，請務必讓我知道。一如往常，謝謝每一個閱讀的人們。


End file.
